The devil who said :What if
by DJenero
Summary: A what if scenario, like you've never seen before. Issei, Sona and the two great Onee-sama's wondered what happens if Issei and Saji switched roles. Curiosity got the better of them when the 4 of them were sent to an alternate universe, forcing them to start over.
1. Chapter 1: What if

**What's up guys. This will be my 1** **st** **ever fanfic series (and perhaps a short one too). So please bear with me alright? Cool! Also, I may be breaking the 4** **th** **wall more often in here, so any comments or reviews are most welcomed. Happy reading.**

" **talking"**

' **thinking'**

 **[ Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 1: What if…..**

In Issei's room, we find the current Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei having the usual chat with the two great onee-sama's. Even the Student council president was there.

Sona: "Thanks for having me over Rias, the Student council club room has been quite noisy recently."

Rias: "Is that so?"

Issei: "Why? Is Saji lamenting about how he can't win your heart again Kaichou?"

Sona: "Yeeaaaa…. That's pretty much it."

Rias: "You know Sona, perhaps you should give your pawn a chance. I mean after all he's been through he should at least deserve some kind of reward."

Sona: "Is that how you fell for Ise-kun? Sadly though I only see Saji as a little brother, starting a relationship with him would be unthinkable."

Issei: "You know what? Here's a thought. What would happen if it was Kaichou who reincarnated me instead of you Rias? And more interestingly, what if Saji joined the Occult Research Club?"

Rias: "Hmm…. I can't imagine having Ise being replaced by Saji. Then again, I'm curious to find out how it'll turn out."

Sona: "Me…..Have you instaed of Saji? That would be interesting…." (Places hand n chin wondering)

Akeno: "Will Saji-chan be as adorable as Ise-kun? Only one way to find out."

Issei: "You mean there's a way to find out Akeno-san?"

Akeno: "Quite so…..Hold on for a minute."

Akeno opens a magic portal to the real world.

Rias: "What are you doing?"

Akeno: "Just asking for assistance." (winks)

Sona: "I wonder what lies at the other side of this portal?"

Akeno: "Hey DJenero-kun, could you come here for a sec?"

The fan fiction's author (me) came out of the portal.

Me: "What's up guys! So Akeno, you want me to write about how it'll turn out if Issei and Saji switched places, right?"

Sona: "How do you…Know?!" (in shock)

Issei: "Helloooo? He wrote this story, so of course he knows what's going to happen."

Rias shoots some magic bullets at DJenero.

Me: "H-hey! What was that for?!" (dodging destructive energy.)

Rias: "YOOOOUUU! It was because of you, I had embarrassed myself in most of the previous fan fics! Now you'll pay!"

DJenero makes Rias calm.

Rias starts to relax.

Issei: "Wow, you really are the author."

Me: "So how do want this to be? Do you want to keep your memories while I transport you to the alternate universe? And do you want to switch sacred gears with Saji?"

Issei: "Hmm… Yea I suppose we could keep our memories. And No! The Boosted Gear belongs to me!"

Rias: "Sounds fun, what do you think Sona?"

Sona: "Worth a try."

Akeno: "Ara ara, please don't change too much from the original story."

Me: "Alrighty then, here is what you'll expect from the alternate reality:

1) Issei and Saji will switch places.

2) All 4 of you will still have your original memories, but try to play along to help smoothen the storyline.

3) Issei and Saji with keep their original sacred gears and personalities.

4) Issei will be joining the student council whereas Saji will join the ORC.

5) If you wish to come back to your original world, just tell me.

6) You can contact me whenever you want.

What do you think?"

Sona: "I guess it's alright."

Issei: "Sounds good."

Akeno: "I can't wait!"

Rias: "Hold on now! Does that mean I'll be marrying Riser again?"

Me: "Unfortunately, yes."

Rias: "And is Ise still allowed to break the engagement?"

Me: "Yep! Oh yeah, one more thing. The others must not know that you 4 have your original memories. Otherwise I'll be forced to drag you all back to reality. Cool?"

Everyone: "Yes!"

[WAIT A MINUTE! WILL I STILL HAVE MY MEMORIES?]

Me: "Yes Ddraig, you will."

[Good to know.]

Me: "Ok then, LET THE ALTERNATE STORY BEGIN!"

 **IN THE ALTANATE UNIVERSE…..**

Issei is on his bed, which is now single, lying motionlessly. He then checks his calendar.

Issei: "Hmm…11th January, he did it! Ddraig, can your hear me?"

[yep, we're here. Right at the beginning.]

Issei: "This is sooo cool! Hugnhhnh…! Ah! Nope, no devil wings yet."

Mrs. Hyoudou: "Issei! Get up son, you're gonna be late for school!"

Issei: "I'm coming Okaa-san!"

Issei changed to his Kuoh Academy uniform and hugged his mom then skipped happily to his school.

Meanwhile, at the old school building…..

Rias: "Aww….I'm gonna miss Ise's bed, and my hugging pillow…"(lying on the couch)

Akeno: "Just bear with it Rias. Remember, you agreed to this."

Rias: "I guess you're right. Only a matter of time before Sona reincarnates Issei."

Akeno: "In the meantime, why don't you stand at the window like you did the last time Ise-kun 1st saw you."

Rias: "Good idea Akeno, perhaps that will get Saji's attention."

At the Student Council clubroom….

Sona: 'So this is it, we're in the alternate universe. I knew Ise-kun has his old memories but, how do I get him to join my peerage?'

Tsubaki: "Is there something wrong kaichou?"

Sona wakes up from her deep thoughts.

Sona: "Oh, nothing Tsubaki. Are you familiar with a boy named Hyoudou Issei?"

Tsubaki: "You mean the perverted 2nd year kid? Yea I guess so?"

Sona: "Could you pass this to him?"

Tsubaki: "A summoning card? But why?"

Sona: 'I can't let her know about me true intentions.' "I-I somehow get a strong feeling from him, just pass this to him, he'll most likely accept it."

Tsubaki: "As you wish Kaichou."

At the school gates after class…

Issei: "Well, since I can't let the other's know. What do I do now?"

Me: "Go to the bridge where you meet Yuuma,"

Issei: "Just like last time huh? Oh well, what the heck." (walks away from the school)

Tsubaki: "Wait!"

Issei: "Hmm? Shinra-senpai?"

Tsubaki: (panting) "Are you Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei: 'Hmm…Is this Kaichou's way of letting me summon her?' "Y-yes I am."

Tsubaki: "The president of the student council ask me to give you this." (gives a summoning card to Issei.)

Issei: "Erm, thanks."

Tsubaki: "Have a nice day." (walks back into the school)

Issei: "Alrighty then. Now all that's left is…."

Raynare: "A-are you Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei: 'That's my cue!' "Yes I am."

Raynare: "I-I am Yumma Amano, would you please be my boyfriend?"

Issei: 'I know how this will end, but whatever happens…' "Sure!"

Raynare: "Really? Thank you!"

Issei: "Let's go on a date tomorrow. I'll see you at the park at 7pm."

Raynare: "I'll be waiting for you!" (runs away)

Issei: 'And I'll be waiting for my death, again."

[Cheer up partner, you agreed to this.]

Me: "He's right you know."

Issei: "Hey DJenero! Even though I'm with the student council, I can still have fun with Rias and Akeno in private times right?"

Me: "Yea sure. Just promise the other don't find out."

Flash back at the old school building…

Matsuda: "Oow! That hurt!"

Motohama: "We should be safe down here."

Saji: "I told you guys not to peep!"

M&M: "Shut up Saji! Man di we made friends with the wrong guy."

Saji: (looks at Rias at the window) "Hey, who's that?"

Motohama: "That's Rias Gremory, a 3rd year European student and daughter of one of the founders of this school."

Saji: "She's beautiful."

At the ORC Room…

Rias: "Yep! I guess he saw me. Now if only those two leave him alone."

Me: "Allow me…"

At the bottom…

Matsuda: "Sigh, it's getting late. We'll be going now. Bye Saji."

Saji: "Bye. I guess I'll be leaving too…."

"WAIT!"

Saji turns around and saw a panting Rias at the old school building front door.

Saji: "Ermm…. Can I help you?"

Rias: 'This would be fun.' (Walks towards Saji) "Hi, my name is Rias Gremory. How do you do?"

Saji: 'Gulp! Did Rias-senpai just greeted me? Stay calm Saji, you got this.' "Good afternoon Gremory-senpai, I'm Genshirou Saji, 2nd year student."

Rias: "Nice to meet you. Ermm…."

Me: "Ask him to join your club."

Rias: "Oh yeah right, would you like to join my club?"

Saji: "Occult Research club? The club where both of Kuoh Academy's most beautiful women are? Yes please! But don't misunderstand, I'm not one of the perverted duo."

Rias: 'He's kinda cute actually.' "Ok then Saji, please come in."

In the clubroom, Saji saw Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all waiting for their club president.

Rias: "Everyone, meet our new member. Genshirou Saji."

Kiba: "Welcome to the club Saji-kun."

Koneko: "Hi."

Akeno: 'Time to test him….' "Hello Saji-kun, how are you?" (Hugs Saji's arm.)

Saji: "I-I'm fine t-thanks." 'Woah! Himejima Akeno! She's touching mee! Stay calm… No dirty thoughts..'

Rias: "Akeno, please let go of him."

Akeno: "Alright buchou." (walks to Rias's side)

Akeno the whispers to Rias.

Akeno: "He's not as exciting as Ise-kun, but I somehow still find him adorable."

Rias: "He's cute in his own right. I'm gonna miss Ise."

Akeno: "But we can still see him in private you know."

Rias: "I guess you're right."

Saji: "Erhem! Am I interrupting anything?"

Rias: "Oh sorry Saji, just one thing. What do you think of devils?"

Saji: "Devils lure people into doing bad stuff. Why do you ask?"

Rias, and Akeno suddenly stood up and revealed their devil wings.

PAA!

Saji: (Gasp!) "Yo-you mean, you two are devils?! Aaaah! Somebody save me!"

Rias: "Wait Saji! Yes we're devils be we're not evil."

Akeno: "Please calm down, we won't hurt you."

Saji then slowly comes out of hiding.

Saji: "Promise?"

Rias: "We promise."

Saji: "So like, devils are real?"

Akeno: "Bingo! So are Angels, Fallen angels and other mythical beings."

Saji: "are there other devils here in this school?"

Rias: "Well, currently everyone in this club and the student council are all devils."

Saji: "Then why did you ask me to join your club?"

Rias: "Because I've sensed that you have a sacred gear within you."

Saji: "A what?"

Akeno: "A Sacred gear, it's an equipment or weapon placed into human hosts by God himself. If the host is killed, his/her sacred gear will be transferred to another newborn host."

Saji: "Oookkaaaayy…So how to I summon my sacred gear?"

Rias : "Just place your hand in front and imagine the strongest image in your mind."

Saji: 'Lone Ranger, you'll always be my idol.' (extends right hand as if holding a pistol)

As expected, a black arm band shaped like a chameleon appeared on his right hand.

Saji: "Woah! This is it."

Rias: "It seems that you have the Absorption line, the sacred armband that houses the Prison Dragon King, Vitra." 'Though I still find Ise's Boosted gear more interesting.'

Kiba: "For you to be the Host of one of the dragon kings, you must be quite strong Saji-kun."

Saji: "Well, I didn't take anyself defense classes so, I can't say for sure. By the way Gremory-senpai, what does my thing do?"

Rias: "It allows you to latch on to objects or any surface and drains the energy of your enemies. With enough training, you may even drain their blood and life force."

Saji: "Sweet!"

Rias: "Before I forget Saji, would you like to join my peerage?"

Saji: "Ermm, should be alright."

Rias: "Ok then, please step forward. In the name of the great Lucifer, I, Rias Gremory ask you to be my servant."

As Saji enters the magic circle, 4 pawn pieces enter into his body.

Koneko: "Hmm, not bad for taking 4 pawn pieces."

Saji: "So I'm a devil now?"

Akeno: "That's right Saji-kun, you're one of us."

Rias: "Now, we the Occult Research Club welcome you, Genshirou Saji to our family."

PAAA!

Everyone stood up and revealed their wings, even Saji.

Saji: "Cool! Wings!"

Rias: "Right. Before we continue, there're a few things you should know about devils and their jobs. Firstly, we receive damage from any holy objects or by receiving God's blessing. Secondly, we make contracts with humans during the night by offering services or fulfilling their wishes, and in return, get payment of anything of equal value. Understood?"

Saji: "Yes Gremory-senpai!"

Rias: "Please, we're all friends here. So no honorifics needed. Just call me Rias."

Saji: "I'm not sure I can do that, how about Buchou for now."

Rias: "That might work."

Late night, at the park….

Issei: "So here we are."

Raynare: "It's beautiful! Can I ask a favour from you?"

Issei: 'There goes nothing….' "Sure, what is it?"

Raynare: "Will you die for me?"

Issei: 'Aaaaannndd here we go again…..'

Raynare then turned into her fallen angel form and threw a light spear at Issei.

Issei: "Bwuah! Ow! I always hated this." (Falls on the floor with an impaled gut.)

Raynare: "Sorry for doing this, but the sacred gear inside you is a threat to my kind. So long." (flies away)

Issei: "Any minute now Kaichou…."

Thankfully, a magic circle from the Sitri clan appeared.

Sona: "That must hurt Ise-kun."

Issei: "Cough! Very funny Kaichou, now would you please make me your servant?"

Sona: "I thought you'd never ask. In the name of the great Leviathan, I Sona Sitri, ask you to be my servant."

Sooner or later, 7 pawn pieces merged with Issei's body. Issei then got on his feet and unfold his wings.

Issei: "Yosh! I'm back! Wait! I thought I'm worth 8 pawn pieces."

Sona: "I already used one pawn for Nimura, so I'm left with 7. But don't worry, one of them is a mutation piece."

Issei: "Ah, so now what?"

Sona: "I think it's best that you return home and meet me at the Student council club room tomorrow."

Issei: "Sounds good."

 **Phew! That was a long one. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll continue from here if anyone wants me to. So again, Reviews are most welcomed. Gan pai!**


	2. Chapter 2: Issei's and Saji's new life

**Welcome back guys. So apparently the script/ dialog format that I have been using is actually forbidden in Fan Fiction net. So I'll try to change my style, but it may not be as good as it used to be. Keep your fingers crossed that my account will not be suspended. Happy reading.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 2: Issei's and Saji's new life.**

The next morning, outside of the Student council Clubroom.

"Well, there goes nothing." And in he went with a sigh.

As Issei entered, some of Sona's servants went into hiding. Others were in their battle stance as they fear the arrival of Kuoh Academy's brown-haired pervert.

"All of you, stand down!"

Everyone then turn to the one who gave the orders behind them. It was none other than Sona Sitri herself.

"It's alright my servants, he's one of us now." Said Sona in a reassuring tone.

However, most of the girls were hesitant about accepting Issei as their member. Eventually, Tsubaki spoke up. "With all due respect Kaichou, but what is it that made you reincarnate him? I mean, he's just a pervert."

"Why don't you show them Ise-kun."

Knowing what Sona meant, Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and the clubroom was soon filled with awe.

"You're the current Sekiryuutei?!"

"Impossible! a pervert like him? The Red Dragon Emperor?"

[Partner, please stop them now. The insults are too much.]

"Girls please, I know you all thought I'm lecherous and stuff. But I have my limits too, so could we please get along?"

Then one of Sona's rook stepped forth towards Issei.

"You promise that you'll not peep at us? Or grope us?"

"I promise. And if I do, any of you are welcomed to hit me."

"Sounds good. Welcome to the Student Council Hyoudou Issei. Can I call you Hyoudou?"

"Sure Yura."

"Anyway, with that aside, we the Sitri group welcome you, Hyoudou Issei to our family."

"Thanks Kaichou, so what do I have to do now?"

"Well apparently, we have reports of two male 2nd year students who are constantly peeping at the kendo club changing room. I believe you know them quite well, don't you Ise-kun?" (winks)

'Sigh, so my 1st job is dealing with Matsuda and Motohama….'

"I'll get rid of them shortly, where are they now?"

"Intel says that they're currently in one of the lockers, shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Leave them to me."

At the kendo club changing room, Issei knocks on the main door. Out comes Murayama in shock when her eyes gaze on Issei.

"Kyaa! Hyoudou! Go away!"

"Wait! I'm here to deal with your stalker problem."

"Like I'd believe you! You're here to watch us change, didn't you?"

"He's telling the truth."

Tsubaki spoke behind Issei, trying to convince the kendo girl for the latter.

"Shinra-senpai?"

"Please, call me Tsubaki-san. We're co-workers aren't we?"

"Wait! Hyoudou is part of the Student Council now?"

"Quite right Murayama-san. Now if you may excuse us, we have peeping toms to catch."

"O-off course senpai."

Issei and Tsubaki then entered the changing room, searching for their victims.

"Kyaaa! Hyoudou is here!"

"Everybody! Just stay calm. Hyoudou-kun here is with me. Now where do you think they're hiding."

BANG!

Without hesitation, Issei slammed open a locker in the middle of the room.

"So they were watching us change the whole time?!" Cried Katase

"H-hyoudou Issei? I thought you're one of us!" Yelled Motohama.

"You traitior! We'd save a seat for you if we could have found you!"

"Sorry bros, I've changed."

Issei then dragged the two of them in front of Tsubaki, who is currently emitting a deadly aura.

"You two have been peeping for far too long, Let's see what the principal has to say about you two."

"NO please! Spare us!"

Back at the Student Council room, Issei was helping Sona arranging some important documents.

"Thank you for helping me, Ise-kun."

"No problem Kaichou, just doing my job."

"You know, you did quite well on your first task. Perhaps you're not as useless as I thought you were."

"Hey, I did save underworld before ok?"

"I'm just teasing you. Why so serious?"

"Heh! Look who's talking."

"Anyway Ise-kun, tomorrow we'll be meeting Rias at the ORC room. I want to know how's she doing."

"That's great! And may I have your permission to have fun with her during that time?"

"Why not? She's your girlfriend after all."

"Thank you so much Kaichou."

"You know what, just call me Sona when we are alone. No formalities required."

"Sure thing Sona."

Sona started to blush as Issei called her by her name for the first time. She the slowly walks towards him and pulls him to a deep kiss.

Issei was struggling at first, but he soon gave in. As they broke away, Sona's cheeks started to glow crimson.

"That was my first kiss. Please don't tell Rias."

"W-what! What did I do to deserve that?"

"Well, I am your master now, so it's up to me to decide what I want to do to you."

Issei couldn't help but stare blankly at her.

"Alright then. If that's all, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ise-kun."

"Bye Sona."

 _Flashback at the ORC….._

So far, everything is going smoothly. Even for Saji.

"Hmm…Great job on getting your 1st contract Saji."

Rias is currently checking on the client's reviews for Saji's devil job.

"Aww, it was nothing. I actually enjoyed it."

Yep. So far most of Saji's clients are either gamers or parents who require babysitting services.

"I'm impressed! Good job for today, you may return home…"

"Buchou, we have a request from the arch duke. Another stray devil has been spotted."

"Thank you Akeno. Sorry Saji, but I'm afraid I need you to come with us for now. Everyone, let's go!"

At an abandoned warehouse….

"Alright Saji, It's time we show you how devils fight. You may have noticed that I've used 4 pawn pieces to revive you yes?"

"I guess so?"

"Well each one of us holds a specific number and type of chess pieces called evil pieces depending on the level of our abilities."

"It's here, I can sense it." Purred Koneko.

"Hmm….Fresh meat!"

"Nuah! That's the stray devil?"

Saji fell on his ass when Visor, the Centaur-like Devil revealed herself.

"Yuuto!"

"Yes buchou!"

In a blink of an eye, Kiba dashed towards Visor with blinding speed.

"Woah! He's fast!"

"Yuuto is my knight, a piece blessed with speed and swordsmanship."

SLICE SLICE SLICE.

Visor squealed in pain as Kiba slashed the stray devil.

"Next is my rook, Koneko."

CHOMP!

"Koneko-chan!"

It appears that the nekomata has been eaten by Visor's 2nd mouth. However…

"It's alright Saji, a rook's ability is great defense and superior strength."

BAM!

Koneko smashed her way out of Visor's jaws and tossed it across the warehouse.

"Last but not least is my queen. Akeno!"

'Ufufu! It's even more fun the 2nd time around.'

"Akeno has the traits of everyone combined. But her specialty is her magical skills."

Then apart from nowhere, white coloured lightning bolts started to form on her hand.

"I've never seen Akeno-san used that before." Said a shocked Kiba.

'So, you decided to use it now.'

"What's more, she's part fallen angel. And the daughter of Barakiel."

"Mou!You don't have to tell him everything Rias." Pouted Akeno.

In the end, a burned Visor is left on the ground, barely alive.

"So, any last words?"

"Kill me."

"If you say so."

Rias launches a huge block of destructive energy, and Visor is nowhere to be seen.

"So there you go Saji, any questions?"

"Just one buchou, what is a pawn's ability?"

"You can promote yourself into any piece except for King with my permission or if you're in enemy territory."

"Hmm, I can live with that."

"Ok everybody, let's go hom…."

Me: "Gaahhh! I can't take it anymore!"

Saji: "What was that?"

Rias: "Err…Would excuse us for a second. Akeno."

Akeno: "Yes buchou."

Both Onee-sama's went to an area hidden from the rest of the group.

Rias: "DJenero? What's going on?"

Me: "I had to do it like this Rias! I can't do it in any other way!"

Akeno: "Wait, what?"

Rias: "He wants to use the dialog format for this fanfic, but the guidelines said otherwise."

Akeno: "Aww, poor thing. How about you use the dialog format for now and if there're still warnings, then I guess you'll have to improvise."

Me: "Thanks ladies. I'll be off now."

Saji: "Who are you talking to buchou?"

Rias: "Oh! Erm, a message from Sona."

Saji: "Oookkkayyy….. Well, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

Rias: "Good night Saji."

Akeno: "Good night Saji-kun."

Saji: "Good night buchou, you too Akeno-san."

The next morning, Issei arrived at the SC club room where he meets up with the rest of his fellow servants.

Issei: "Morning everyone."

Hanakai, Meguri, Kusaka, Nimura: "Morning Hyoudou."

Yura: "Morning Ise-kun."

Tsubaki: "Morning Hyoudou-kun."

Issei: "And good morning to you kaichou,"

Sona: "Good morning Ise-kun. Okay everyone, may I have your attention please."

Everyone turned to their master.

Sona: "After your morning class, gather at the club room. I'm going to introduce our newest member to the Occult Research Club."

Kusaka: 'Yay! I get to meet Kiba-kun!'

Issei: 'I can't wait to see how Rias and Akeno-san are doing.'

Sona: "So remember, meet up here after your morning classes."

"Hai! Kaichou!"

 **That's right guys, I'm fully aware of the guidelines. But sorry, I'm only capable of using the dialog format. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to have another one out soon. Gan pai!**


	3. Chapter 3: When two pawns meet

**Welcome back, this would be a time skip in which Issei had already rescued Asia and asked her to join the ORC. Hope you guys like it. Happy reading.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 3: When two pawns meet.**

In the Occult Research club room….

Rias: "And checkmate."

Saji: "Nice move Buchou, you must have practiced a lot to be this good."

Rias: "Well, I have been having chess matches with Sona when we were young. As for now, I usually play with Akeno as Sona has her duties to settle as the president of the Student Council."

Saji: "Interesting…"

KNOCK KNOCK….

Akeno: "I'll get it,"

Akeno opens the door and in came the Student Council led by Sona.

Rias: "Ah Sona, I see you are doing well."

Sona: "Same to you Rias, and the rest of the ORC.

KYAAAA!

Out of nowhere, a girly scream can be heard outside of the club room.

Akeno: "Ise-kun! It's good to see you!" (Hugs him tightly)

Issei: "Nice to see you too Akeno-san." (Trying to stay calm and not get a nosebleed)

Rias: "Ise! You came!" (rushes to her beloved to hug him)

Issei: "Hey Rias, long time no see."

Student council and ORC members: "EEEEHHHHHH!?"

Sona: 'Ufufu, they really miss him.'

Saji: "Wait wait! Buchou, how did you know the pervert of Kuoh Academy?"

Rias stops hugging Issei, but not before dragging her queen to her side.

Rias: "Oh Saji, Ise and I have been childhood friends. Isn't that right Ise?"

Issei: "You're quite right. And you must be Saji, I just beat up two of your buddies just now for peeping at the kendo girls."

Saji: "Those two idiots aren't my friends. I just tag along with them to keep them out of trouble."

Issei: "Is that right?"

Asia: "Ise-san? You're with the student council?"

Issei: "Ah Asia, apparently I am. How are you doing?"

Asia: "Fine thanks, everyone here has treated me nicely after you recued me from those fallen angels."

Issei: "Glad to hear that."

Saji: "Just out of curiosity Hyoudou, I can call you that right?"

Issei: "Please do."

Saji: "What piece are you?"

Issei: "Pawn."

Saji: "Well, don't mean to boast but, I had 4 pawns in me. Think you can top that?"

Sona: "Actually, he has 7. With one mutation piece."

Saji's jaw hit the floor as he heard that. Then he fell to his knees into depression.

Sona: "Anyway Rias, Ise-kun told me he wanted to see you, so I thought I brought my whole peerage here to visit you. He must have a lot to talk about."

Rias: "I'm sure he does, can you excuse us for a minute?"

Sona: "Sure, why not. Ise-kun, you are excused."

Issei: "Thank you kaichou."

Issei, Rias and Akeno then went outside of the club room and began sharing their experiences in the alternate reality.

Rias: "Oh Ise, I miss you much! Did you miss me? Has Sona treated you badly? Was Raynare dead?" Do you prefer the student council over us?"

Issei was bombarded with endless questions coming out of Rias's mouth. As for Akeno, she couldn't help but jump for joy as she is reunited with her precious kouhai (junior).

Issei: "Calm down Rias, of course I missed you. No, Kaichou didn't mistreat me, no I spared her and she won't bother us again and no, both clubs are interesting in their own right."

Rias then pulled her ex-pawn to a deep kiss after hearing his confessions. As they broke away, it was then Akeno's turn to deliver her kiss.

Issei: "Muuah gasp! Wow! That was the best kiss!"

Akeno: "Ara ara, we could do more than that if you want."

Rias: "Not now Akeno."

Issei: "So all things aside, how's Saji doing?"

Rias: "He's fine, I still have another 4 pawn pieces left so I may have another pawn."

Akeno: "Don't worry Ise-kun, Saji-kun still can't compare to you. You'll always be my favourite kouhai." (crawls her fingers on his chest."

Issei: "Aww geez… But please be nice to him. Unlike us, he's still new here."

Rias: "Anything for my adorable Ise."

Akeno: "We better get back, don't want to keep the others waiting."

And the 3 of them went back into the clubroom, where Sona was about to make an announcement.

Sona: "Ah good, you've arrived. Tonight, we'll have a dodge ball match to decide who'll be entering the familiar forest. Any objections?"

Rias: "Sounds interesting."

Issei: "What?!"

Sona: "We'll meet at the school gym by 8pm. Hope you are ready."

7:30p.m. Student Council Club room…..

Issei: "No, I can't."

Sona: "You have to Ise-kun. Do it for the club, for me."

Both Issei and Sona were alone in the club room discussing about his worries.

Issei: "I'm sorry Sona, but I can't bear to hurt Rias , Asia , Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. They were my nakama."

Sona: "But you can hit Yuuto-kun,"

Issei: "Him I would have trouble too. Plus, you know how fast he moves right?"

Sona: "Hmm…True. Ahah! Since you were in their group and perhaps the most affectionate one, it is most likely Rias and Akeno can't afford to hurt you as well. So in other words…"

Issei: "We have the slight advantage?"

Sona: "Perhaps, another problem is Koneko-san. She is a rook after all."

Issei: "Right…."

Sona: "Alright Ise-kun, here's what we're going to do…"

(whispering)

Issei: "Are you sure about this?"

Sona: "Don't worry, I'll ask Tsubaki and Yura to assist you."

Issei: "I guess that could work."

8p.m. School gym. Everyone arrived in their track suits and P.E. attires.

Sona: "Ok, since you lack of members, I'll exclude Hanakai and Kusaka from my team to even out the match."

Rias: "Very nice of you, but you may regret it."

Hanakai: "Game start!"

Rias passes the ball to Koneko, who then aims at Issei. Unfortunately for her, Yura managed to catch the incoming ball and threw it at her.

Kusaka: "Koneko-chan, Out!"

Koneko: "Sorry buchou." (Walks to the side of the gym)

Meguri: "Yura-san, pass it here!"

As the ball is passed, Meguri then aims at Saji, who is currently dying to stay alive.

Saji: "Aaaah! No!"

Akeno then catches the ball in midair.

Akeno: "Ara ara Saji-kun, try to avoid getting hit ok?"

Saji: "Phew! Thank you Akeno-san."

Rias: "Akeno, aim for Yura-san."

Akeno: "Hai Buchou!"

As she prepared to launch the ball, Issei came in between her and Yura.

Akeno: "Gasp!"

Kiba: "Akeno-san, what are you doing? Hurry and hit Ise-kun!"

As expected from Sona, the priestess of thunder couldn't bear to hurt her beloved sekiryuutei and was soon hit by a ball thrown by Tsubaki.

Akeno: "Ow!"

Kusaka: "Himejima-senpai, out!"

Issei: "Sorry Akeno-san,"

Rias: 'Hmm, so that's her strategy.'

Akeno: "I'm sorry Rias, I just couldn't hurt him."

Rias: "It's alright Akeno. Ise was just a shield for the other members. Yuuto, aim for the others."

Kiba: "Yes ma'am."

Kiba picks up all ball and aims for Nimura. As the ball is thrown, a thud sound can be heard.

Tsubaki: "Hyoudou-kun…"

Apparently Issei had summoned his Boosted gear to catch the speeding ball. He then faced Saji and gave him a smirk.

[Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[TRANSFER!]

Issei then threw the ball at full force towards Saji, who the latter is on the floor covering his groin.

Saji: "UUeeeeheeeee!"

Rias: "Sigh, looks like Ise got his revenge.' "Koneko, bring Asia and Saji somewhere to heal him."

Koneko: "hai buchou."

After 30 minutes of dodge ball, the victor was given to Sona as Rias was the only one left during the last seconds of the match.

Rias: "Sigh, good game Sona. But next time, we won't lose." (shake hands with Sona.)

Sona: "You did well too Rias."

Akeno: "Mou Ise-kun, it's not nice of you to take advantage of us like that."

Issei: "Like I said, I'm sorry. I was just following Kaichou's orders." (shrugs shoulders.)

Rias: "Oh well, it's getting late we better head home for now. Good night Sona, you too Ise."

Sona & Issei: "Good night Rias."

Back at the SC clubroom….

Sona: "Tonight, we celebrate our victory. And in honour of that, I would like to thank Ise-kun. For he was the key element to our success . Cheers!"

Everyone: "Gan pai!"

After a few drinks, Sona then makes another announcement.

Sona: "As for your familiar Ise-kun, we will depart for the familiar forest tomorrow first thing in the morning. So please be at the clubroom by 7a.m. SHARP."

Issei: "Yes Kaichou."

At the Hyoudou residence, Issei went up to his room, only to find two beautiful ladies in their nightgowns waiting patiently on his bed.

Rias: "Hi Ise."

Akeno: "Welcome home Ise-kun."

Issei: "Guhaa! Rias! Akeno-san! what are you doing here?"

Rias: "We felt lonely at the clubroom and decided to sleep with you."

Akeno: "Plus, we really miss your bed."

Issei: "Well, I'm glad that you two are here. But what about my parents?"

Rias: "Don't worry about them, I've already altered their memories so they think that we're in a relationship. Which you are anyway." (Winks)

Issei: "Alright then, but I need to get up early tomorrow as kaichou will be taking us to get my familiar. So, yeah you get the story."

Rias: "Ufufu. You can call Sona by her name even in front of us. She told me about it after all."

Issei: "And you're ok with that?"

Rias: "Why wouldn't I be? I trust the man I chose and love."

The 3 of them kissed each other good night then fell asleep within a moment's notice.

 **Alrighty then. Another chapter done. Stay tune for the next chapter. Gan pai!**


	4. Chapter 4: Familiars and foreigners

**What's up guys. Ready for another chapter? Alrighty then, happy reading.**

" **talking"**

' **thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 4: Familiars and foreigners.**

The next morning at the Hyoudou Residence…..

Issei: 'UUHHeeee! Sleeping in between two pairs of glorious oppai is the best!'

Rias: "FUUWAAA….. Good morning Ise. Did you sleep well?

Akeno: "Ara ara, awake already?"

Issei: "Yes! Yes of course Rias."

Rias: "Well, since you need to be with Sona this morning, I guess we'll see you around."

Issei noticed a sad expression on his beloved's face.

Issei: "Or I you girls want, you could move in again?"

As soon as he said that, both Rias and Akeno had the brightest expression on their face.

Akeno: "Really?! YAY! I get to stay with Ise-kun! Ufufu!"

Rias: "Ise… Of course I would love to move in!"

Both ladies hugged the brown-haired boy and started landing multiple kisses on him.

Issei: "Hahaha, alright that's enough for now. Can't go to school with a face full of kiss marks."

Rias: "Hee hee, we understand. We better get going to Akeno, the others are waiting for us."

Akeno: "Ok Rias. Good luck finding your familiar Ise-kun."

Issei: "Thanks Akeno-san, see you later Rias."

As both ladies teleported out of his room, Issei grabbed his uniform and got changed before dashing to school.

At the Student Council room, Issei arrived early and met up with Sona.

Sona: "Oh Ise-kun, your early today."

Issei: (panting) "Good….morning…..Sona…"

Sona: "My my, you must have a lot of fun last night with Rias and Akeno."

Issei: "H-how did you know?"

Sona: "There's some lipstick marks on your left cheek."

Issei: "Huh? (Rubs cheek and checks his hand.) Oh yeah, sorry."

Issei then saw a pile of luggage at the corner of the club room.

Issei: "Erm.. What's with all these bags?"

Sona: "I've decided to move in to your place."

Issei: "W-what?! Why?"

Sona: "Well I see Rias doing that before and I just wanted to see what the fuss is all about." (prepares a teleportation circle.)

Issei: "No, wait!"

Issei grabbed on to Sona's shoulder to stop her. Unfortunately, he ended up appearing with her in his bedroom, at the worst possible moment.

Rias: "Ise…and…..Sona?!"

Akeno: "Ara ara, did you decide to move in too Sona?"

Sona: "Gulp! R-rias, i-I didn't know you moved in already."

Issei: "I tried to warn you Sona."

Rias: (Crimson Aura rising) "Ise…..Explain…."

Issei: "Uh oh…."

Me: "Ladies, please! Can't you all just get along? And Rias, Didn't you moved in with Ise as his master the last time?"

Rias: "What's your point DJenero?"

Me: "All I'm saying is that you and Akeno should give Sona a chance for living with you guys. It's not like she's in love with Issei."

Sona: "W-what?! That's ridiculous! (blushes)"

Akeno: "Ufufu. I don't mind having another girl in the room. What do you think Rias?"

Rias: "Sigh. Fine, if you put it that way.."

Issei: "Phew! Glad that's over. So Sona, when are we going to that forest?"

Sona: "Huh? Oh, yeah right. Ahem! We will be leaving at 7pm. Meet me at the student council room by that time."

Issei: "Yes ma'am!"

Rias: 'Hmphh! Ise never saluted to me before.'

7pm, SC room….

Sona: "Ok everyone, we'll be leaving for the familiar forest in a moment. Anybody still unsure what to do?"

Hanakai: "Just one thing Kaichou, what happen's if we're attacked by one of the familiars?"

Sona: "That's why we stick together, no one is allowed to fall behind."

In the Familiar forest….

Issei: "Hmm…It feels like yesterday."

Satooji: "Helloooo there! Looking for a partner are you?"

Satooji leaped off a branch and landed in froint of the Sitri team.

Sona: "Good evening familiar master Satooji. We're looking for a familiar for my pawn."

Satooji: "Ah yes. So young lad, what sort of creature are you looking for?"

Issei: "Hmm…. Do you have a living airship in this forest?"

Satooji: "Ah! You must be talking about a Skíðblaðnir. They're very rare, and only respond to a devil with unrivalled willpower."

Tsubaki: "Skíðblaðnir? So they do exist. I thought they're only a legend."

Issei: "Then again, aren't devils and angels all supposed to be legends?"

Everyone then giggled at Issei's comeback, even his master.

Tsubaki: "tch. Ahem, point taken."

Issei: "So how do you catch it?"

Satooji: "Simple, battle a dangerous familiar and it should assist you after sensing you're willpower and courage."

Issei: "Ok, take me to one of your strongest familiars."

Sona: "Gasp! Ise-kun!"

Issei: "I'll be alright kaichou. Don't worry." (Puts his hands on Sona's shoulders.)

Sona starts to blush as she felt something inside her growing.

Satooji: "You seem like a decent warrior. Ok boy, I'll take you to meet a yeti."

Issei: "Great! Lead the way Satooji-san."

Sona: 'What is this feeling? It's as if I ….. fear I might lose him…'

After almost 10 minutes of walking, the Sitri team ended up at the snowy mountains of the area.

Kusaka: "Brrr… I never knew this place has a mountain."

Hanakai: "We'll be alright, Yura-san will protect us."

Issei: "So….Where is this yeti you talked about?"

Satooji: "Well, it should be…"

ROOOAARRRR!

Satooji: "There it is…"

Right behind a rock appeared a 5 feet tall yeti, which resembles a gorilla with white fur.

Issei: "Yosh! Fight me Kong!"

ROOOAAARRR!

The yeti charged towards Issei at full speed. However, having battled many enemies in his original universe, Issei just sidestep, causing it to crash into a boulder.

Issei: 'Heh! I've fought many beasts and beings before and even they could put up a better fight than you.'

Tsubaki: "Wow, has he fought before? It's as if he went into battle in his past life."

Hanakai & Kusaka: "Hyoudou…. He's so coooooll.."

Yura: "Ise-kun…..You look so manly when you're in combat."

As for Sona, she just smirked knowing Issei's true combat experience.

By now, Issei had made the yeti exhausted as its movement started to slow down. However, Issei noticed something as the yeti directed its attention towards the rest of the Sitri team.

Issei: "Oh crap no! Run guys"

Before they could even react, the yeti released a huge blast of freezing cold air towards Sona and her servants. Not before long, they're all frozen solid.

Issei: "NO! Huff! You shouldn't have done that monkey!"

As Issei's anger reached its peak, he released a deadly aura towards the yeti, summoning his boosted gear and began powering up.

[Boost!]

[Boost!]

[Boost!]

[Boost!]

[Boost!]

[Boost!]

[Boost!]

[Boost!]

[EXPLOSION!]

Issei took a big breath and concentrated his demonic energy in his gut. After his training with Tannin in the original universe, he's is able to generate flames in his body while boosting it with his sacred gear.

"Uuhoho?"

After sensing Issei's power, the yeti back down a bit as if in fear.

Issei: "Where do you think you're going?"

[Flame thrower!]

Issei then spew a stream of blazing hot flames at the yeti, which cause it to flee back into a cave while trying to put out the flames on its ass.

Issei: "NEVER…..HURT…..MY NAKAMA…AGAIN…."

[You did well partner. Have you been working out?]

Issei: "Apparently I have, can't have Sona embarrassed now can we? Oh crap! Sona!"

Issei then hurried to his fellow devils who are still frozen by the yeti. He tried carrying them, how could he?

Issei: "Damn it! How am I going to carry a whole peerage? Anybody! Help!"

RUSTLE! RUSTLE!

Issei: "Huh? Who's there?! Come out!"

Out from the trees, a sail boat the size of a model ship flew out and circled around Issei.

Issei: "Is that …."

[Partner, I believe that's the Skíðblaðnir you're looking for.]

Issei: "Ah good timing. Oh mighty Skíðblaðnir! Would you be so kind to bring my friends to the warmer part of this forest?"

[Partner….. I don't think a tiny ship could hold such…]

Before Ddraig could continue, the Skíðblaðnir flew to the frozen devils and lowered a long piece of rope. Then it circled around the devils and float around as if it's signalling Issei.

[I think it wants to do something.]

Issei: "You want me to tie a knot on this?"

The Skíðblaðnir just nodded. After succuring the rope onto his nakama, Issei hang on to the flying boat.

Issei: "Ok, ready for take-off."

As Issei gave the signal, the Skíðblaðnir levitated into the sky while supporting the weight of Issei and the Sitri team.

Issei: "Wow! You're quite strong for a tiny ship."

As if insulted by Issei's comment, the Skíðblaðnir suddenly accelerated and sped through the forest.

Issei: "AAHHHHH! Ok ok! I get it! You're fast and strong, now would you please put us down?!" (hanging on for dear life.)

Finally satisfied, the Skíðblaðnir slowed down and safely landed on an open area of the forest.

Issei: "Phew! Thank you. Now, as for you all." (Takes deep breath)

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

[EXPLOSION!]

[Flamethrower!]

Issei started to melt the ice around his fellow devils. One by one, each of them were thawed and collapsed from the cold.

Issei: "Are you guys alright?"

Sona: "Yeah, sniff.. we're fine. Sniff…"

Yura: "Ise-kun!" (went to hug Issei.)

Issei: "Oof! Yura, are you ok?"

Yura: "You're alright….sniff.. you're alright….sniff.."

Kusaka, Hanakai, Meguri, Nimura: "Eeeeehh! Yura's hugging Hyoudou!?"

Issei: "Hehehe, yeah. I'm fine."

Tsubaki: "Kaichou, you caught a cold."(gives a tissue to Sona.)

Sona: "No thanks, I'll be fine."

Satooji: "Well well, looks like you found one boy." (Looking at the Skíðblaðnir)

Issei: "Yeah. This one came after I defeated that yeti. Thanks to him I've managed to get everyone to safety."

Sona: "Thank you for saving us Ise-kun, perhaps this, would be my way of showing my gratitude."

Issei: "Geez, it'a nothing kaichou…"

Sona then went to Issei and gave him a big, warm hug. Issei of course was shocked to received it, but not as shocked as his fellow devils who are present.

Hanakai: "WHAT! 1st Yura-san, now kaichou?"

Nimura: "Mou! When do I get to hug him?"

Kusaka: "This is insane! This is Hyoudou we're talking about!"

Meguri: "Kaichou…..hugging….Hyoudou…." (faints)

Tsubaki: "K-kaichou, are you….."

Issei: (whispering) "Erm…the others are watching Sona…"

Sona: (whispering) "I'll deal with them later.."

Sona then let's go of her pawn and sees the Skíðblaðnir flying around Issei.

Sona: "So, this is the…sniff….. Skíðblaðnir. I got to admit, he is a strong one."

Satooji: "Yes. These ships of burden could carry up to 300kg in its current size at speeds of almost 70km/h! And they'll continue to grow and evolve as their masters do."

Issei: "Holy crap! What an amazing ship!"

Sona: "So Ise-kun, would you like to take…sniff.. this ship as your familiar?"

Issei: "Of course!"

Sona created a pact circle for Issei, while he stepped inside and chant the binding spell.

Issei: "I, Hyoudou Issei, ask you, mighty Skíðblaðnir, to be my familiar, and live for me!"

The circle glows a bright yellow light and that marks the end of the binding ritual.

Issei: "Hahahah! I got myself, a familiar! Nice to meet you, Ryuuteimaru."

Ryuuteimaru then flies around Issei happily.

Tsubaki: "Hmm.. Nice name."

Sona: "Alright everyone, time to go."

At the Student council room….

Sona: "It's late now, we'll meet up again same time…sniff… tomorrow. Good night."

Everyone: "Good night kaichou!"

Issei: "Sona, are you alright? You seem to catch a cold."

Sona: "I'm fine Ise-kun, I just need some rest."

Issei: "No, what you need is a cup of hot chocolate. I'll make some for you when we get back."

At the Hyoudou residence….

Rias: "Welcome back Ise!"

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, welcome home!"

Rias and Akeno stood in front of Issei in their see through nightgowns. Issei of course, couldn't help but have a massive nosebleed from those two.

Issei: "Gufuu! See through nighties! I can see them! Oppai!"

Sona: "Ahhchoo!"

Rias: "Oh Sona, are you alright?"

Sona: "I'm…sniff…fine….Just got a cold…Ahchoo!"

Issei: "Wait here, I'll make you some hot coco." (went to the kitchen.)

Akeno: "I'll go too," (Follows Issei)

Rias: "So, did Ise get his familiar?"

Sona: "Oh yes he….Sniff…..did."

Rias: "What did he catch? A mermaid? A fairy? Undine? Ufufu."

Sona: "Why don't you….Achcoo! Sniff…Ask him yourself?"

Issei: "Here's your hot coco Sona." (Gives drink to Sona)

Sona: "Mmmm….It's good…Thank you again, Ise-kun."

Issei: "No problem."

Akeno: "Ara ara, is Ise-kun starting to show affection to kaichou?"

Sona begin to blush at Akeno's comment.

Issei: "What?! Oh I-I was just taking care of my master."

Rias: "It's ok Ise, I understand. (places both hands onto Isssei's cheeks) You're doing the same for Sona like what you did to me." (kisses him)

Akeno: "So Ise-kun, do you mind showing us your familiar?"

Issei: "Oh, yes of course! Come out Ryuuteimaru!"

Ryuuteimaru appear from Issei's palm as he's summoned.

Rias: "Ise, is that.."

Issei: "Yep, a Skíðblaðnir."

Akeno: "He seems cute."

The familiar started to fly around the living room in excitement, until Issei decided to call him back.

Issei: "Ok you floating titanic, time to return."

Ryuuteimaru: "Aww… do I have to?"

…..

Everyone: "EEEEEEHHHHHHh! HE CAN TALK!"

Ryuuteimaru: "Well, only recently ever since I grew a speaker."

Issei: "No wonder you sound like a captain talking."

Rias: "So how did you catch him Ise?"

Issei: "Well, it all started when we were looking for strong familiars to fight as Skíðblaðnir are attracted to beings with will-power and courage. As we arrived at the mountains, I spotted a yeti and decided to battle it. Everything went smoothly until that damn gorilla froze Sona and the rest of her peerage."

Ryuuteimaru: "And that's when my master unleashed an aura surged that caused the yeti to flee. Ise-sama however, decided the roast it for revenge. Soon after, the yeti went back into its cave while my master called for help, desperate to bring his nakama to safety. It is then where I saw his worthiness as my master. So I decided to assist him by transporting everyone to a much warmer place."

Issei: "Finaly, I used my dragon flames to help free the Sitri team and Taaadda! I got Ryuuteimaru."

Rias: (hugs Issei) "Ise… I knew I love you for a reason!"

Akeno: "Ara ara, that's the Ise-kun we all know."

Sona: 'Sigh, Ise-kun. You really are everyone's best friend and saviour.'

Ryuuteimaru: "Hmm, looks like I made the right choice after all."

After almost countless hours of chit-chatting, the ladies and Issei got into bed and cuddled each other.

Sona: "Aahhh… I feel….safe. For once I actually feel like I belong here." (Snuggles onto Issei's chest.)

Rias: "Well Sona, you still got to remember. He's is MY Ise, and that'll never change."

Sona: "Ufufu, suit yourself Rias."

Akeno: "AAaaannn….. Ise-kun…"

Issei: 'Uuheee! Thank god that my parents are on vacation. Or else I wouldn't have a chance of sleeping with these hot babes.' "Good night everyone."

Rias: "Good night, my dear Ise."

Akeno & Sona: "Good night Ise-kun, sleep well….."

 **Aaaannnd for that, we end another chapter! Yahooo! Issei has a new familiar, a Skíðblaðnir. Which is basically a dog-sized sailing ship with wings! As Ryuuteimaru evolves, he will 'upgrade' itself in terms of size and equipment. I've also decided to give him a chatterbox like personality for fun. But still, please leave a comment or review if you don't like the idea. Until then, Gan pai!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blazing Encounter

**What's up guys! I know some of you are worried how the Riser arc might turn out. But don't worry, I'll figure something out. Just wait and see.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 5: Blazing encounter.**

It was 8a.m. in the morning, and Issei had trouble getting out of bed. But it's not because he couldn't wake up…

Issei: 'Geez, I have to get up now! But the feeling of oppai is just, overwhelming…..'

Yep, Issei found himself being embraced by a sleeping Akeno, who is unwilling to let him go.

Akeno: "Mmmm….Don't leave me Ise…"

Issei: "Aww…So cute…"

However, the moment just has to end.

Sona: "Akeno, let go of my pawn this instant."

Sona slammed the door wide open wondering what took her pawn so long to get up.

Akeno: (Rubs eyes) "Uuhh…Morning already?"

Sona: "Yes it's morning already! Now come down or we'll be late for class."

Issei: "She's right, let's go Akeno-san."

As Issei head towards the door, he felt a soft sensation on his hand.

Issei: "Akeno-san?"

Issei turned to his senpai who had a sorrowful expression.

Akeno: "Can't we stay here for a while? I could die of loneliness if you leave me…."

Issei: "Aww…Ermm…."

Akeno: "Hah! Just what I wanted." (Smiles again)

Issei: 'Heh, you were waiting for that the whole time…'

At Kuoh Academy, Issei , Rias, Akeno and Sona went to their respective club rooms to continue their club activities. At a certain point of the day, Issei decided to ask something to his master.

Issei: "Erm, excuse me Kaichou."

Sona: "Yes Ise-kun?"

Issei: "I know I'm part of the Student council now. But is it possible for me to save Rias from her engagement?"

Sona: "Hmm, now that you mentioned it, Raiser would probably arrive at about somewhere this week. We have to warn Rias!"

In the ORC….

Saji: "Huh? Buchou, are you alright?"

Rias: "…"

Saji: "BUCHOU!"

Rias: "Huh? Oh Saji. Sorry, I was thinking about something."

Saji: "Are you alright? You seem to space out more often recently."

Rias: "I-I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

Saji: "No problem Buchou."

Saji then packed his things and left the clubroom. The only ones remaining are Rias and her queen, Akeno.

Rias: "Sigh, what do you think Akeno?"

Akeno: "About what?"

Rias: "I mean, you and I know that Riser will be arriving any time now to ask for my engagement, and Grayfia will suggest a ratting game to settle the problem. But, unlike Issei….."

Akeno: "I understand Rias, Saji-kun may not be the answer. But that doesn't mean we can give up."

Rias: (massaging temples) "I know that. It's just….I don't know what to do hoo hoo…."(Crying)

Akeno: (Pats shoulders) "There there… We'll figure something out.. I promise…"

Back in the Hyoudou residence, Sona and Issei quickly teleported to the bed room, where they find a crying Rias and a trouble Akeno.

Issei: "Rias, I'm here now. So no more crying ok?"

Rias: "Ise, I really wanted to escape this engagement. You remember why, but ….Sniff….I'm afraid the same can't be said when Saji is in my peerage instead of you…"

Sona: "Rias, I know Saji may not be as strong as Ise-kun. But he's useful in his own right. I'm sure we'll find a way to break of the engagement."

Issei: "Yeah Rias, and trust me. Saji has the same spirit as I do when it comes to protecting our masters, and our loved ones."

Rias: "Oh Ise…" (Hugs him)

Akeno: "Ara ara, don't leave me out too." (Hugs Issei)

Suddenly, in the middle of the room, a magic circle with the Gremory symbol appeared.

Issei: "Well, I guess that must be her."

Rias: "Mmhmm. How do you do Grayfia?"

Grayfia: "Ojou-sama, do you think that you, being in a relationship with a commoner will cancel your engagement?"

Issei: 'Really? Hugging is forbidden?"

Rias: "Look Grayfia, you should be glad that I didn't threaten to make love to him to break off the engagement. But if that's what it takes, then I will do it!"

Grayfia: "Sigh, I understand that you hated him and you are old enough to make your own decisions. But please try to be discreet. After all, you are the next heir to the throne."

Sona and Akeno then bowed to the queen of Sirzechs.

Grayfia: "Hmm? Ah Sitri-san, you're here too."

Sona: "It's an honour having you here, Grayfia-sama."

Grayfia: "And who is this, your servant?"

Issei: "I'm Hyoudou Issei, pawn of Sona Sitri-sama."

Grayfia: "Pleasure to meet you Ise-san. Now Ojou-sama, we'll be having a meeting with Riser-sama tomorrow to discuss further about the engagement. I expect you to be punctual."

Rias: "Then may I bring my servants and Sona with me?"

Grayfia: "Of course, it's only normal for her servants to be with their master. As for Sitri-san, you may attend, but you are only allowed to bring one servant as an escort."

Issei: "Then I'll follow her."

Grayfia then turn to Issei in shock. After a while, she regained her composure.

Grayfia: "Hmm, very brave of you Ise-san. I was expecting Sitri-san to bring her queen but…"

Sona: "I accept his offer."

Grayfia: "Very well then, I'll see all of you tomorrow. Good day." (Teleports away)

Rias: "Ise, I know you fought Riser before and won, but please remember to stand down tomorrow. You need to defend Sona's image after all."

Issei: "Alright Rias, but if that yaitori threatens to harm you or anyone, I WILL intervene."

Rias: "Sigh, I know you will."

The next day at the Occult Research club…

Issei: "Ah, we made it just in time."

Sona: "Now Ise-kun remember. Do not intervene unless it's absolutely necessary."

Issei: "Got it Kaichou."

As Issei and Sona entered the clubroom, they saw the rest of the ORC members sitting at one side, while Rias and Grayfia were sitting on the other."

Rias: "Oh good Sona, you've arrived."

Sona: "I hope we're not too late are we?"

Grayfia: "You arrive just in time, unlike some people…."

Before Grayfia could finished, a magic circle with the sign of the Phoenix appeared at the corner of the club room.

Riser: "Ah Rias my darling, I've arrived!"

Issei: 'Tch! Him again.'

Rias: "Riser, I've told you a hundred-thousand times. Don't call me darling!"

Riser: "Why not darling? Aren't we already engaged?" (picks up Rias by the chin)"

Issei: 'Grr…He seems more stuck up than before.'

[Calm down partner…]

Grayfia: "Sitri-san, Ise-san, this is Riser Phoenix. 3rd son of Lord Phoenix and heir to the Phoenix clan."

Issei: 'Ooh I know him alright…'

Sona then elbows Issei after sensing his killing intent.

Sona: (Whisper) "Ise-kun, calm yourself."

Issei obliged and tried to keep his temper in check.

Riser: "Well, if everything's settled then, I guess I'll be taking her with me." (Grabs Rias by the arm.)

Rias: "Geez Riser, let go of me!" (Struggling) "There are other female devils out there, why come to me?"

Riser: "Rias darling, you still are clueless as ever. We pure-blooded devils are a dying race and we need to increase our numbers immediately. Otherwise we would face extinction."

Rias: "I'm aware of that."

Riser: "Plus, if both clans were united, we will form a stronger clan to defeat the angel and fallen-angel factions in an instant! You wouldn't what to dishonor you family, would you?"

Rias: (Pushes Riser away) "Of course I wouldn't want to dishonor my family, and I'll will find a husband worthy of me."

Riser: "That's right! Now let's get going…."

Rias: "But I'll definitely won't be married to a playboy like you. You only love me as your property, and as the heir to the Gremory clan. Unlike some people who love me for who I am!" (Looks at Issei)

Issei was startled by Rias's action, then he folds his arms to prove her point.

Riser: (looks at Issei) "What? Buhahahahahah! You fell in love…..With this scrawny low life? Hahahaahahh!"

Issei: "Grr….."

Sona: "Ise-kun…."

Riser: "That's ridiculous! If you really love him, then it's understandable that I burn hi 1st!" (Aims at Issei)

Issei: "Kaichou!" (Pushes Sona)

Sona: "KYAA!

Rias; "ISE!"

Akeno & Sona: "ISE-KUN!"

Grayfia & Asia: "Ise-san!"

Riser: "Too late! Hiyah!" (Lauches a fire ball at Issei)

The area where Issei stood was engulfed in flames.

Riser: "Hahahahahah! See! Now it's just you and me Rias.."

DON!

Riser: "OOWWW!"

Kiba: "Huh? Where did that blast come from?"

Koneko: "Over there…"

As the smoke clears, A shadowy figure could be seen extending its hand at Riser.

Rias: "Gasp! Ise!" (Went to hug him)

Sona: "Oh thank god."

Issei: "It's ok Rias, I'm here."

Riser: "No! Impossible, nothing can withstand my flames! Not even…Gasp!"

Grayfia: "So it's him…"

Riser: "A dragon claw!? No, the Boosted gear!"

Issei: " That's right Nandos. Unlike other beings, dragons are fireproof."

Riser: "Why you little!"

Grayfia: "Riser-sama, that's enough."

Riser: "You stay there Grayfia. This brat needs to know his place!"

Grayfia: "If you refuse, I'll have to take action." (emits white aura.)

Riser: "ngh! Very well." (Goes back to his place)

Grayfia: "Sigh, Sirzechs-sama thought this would happen. So he came up with this. A rating game will be held to decide if Rias ojou-sama will be engage or not to Riser-sama. Any objections?"

Rias: "I accept."

Riser: "So be it."

Grayfia: "Very well, I'll inform the two clans about this decision. However due to Ojou-sama's lack of experience and servants, a handicap is given. You have 10 days to train for this match, use them well."

Rias: "Understood Grayfia."

Grayfia then teleportes away from the clubroom, leaving the Gremory team, Sona, Issei and Riser.

Riser: "So, you're really sure that you could defeat me eh Rias? Well since I'm the 'kind' devil everyone knows, I'll give you another handicap. Let those two idiots join your team and I'm still able to defeat you."

Rias: "Why you!"

Issei then holds on to Rias and whispers to her.

Issei: "(whisper) Take it Rias, it's your only hope."

Rias: "(Whisper) Are you sure?"

Issei: (Whisper) "Of course I am. Plus, we have Sona with us."

Rias: "Fine, I'll let them join. And I'll show you why he's a better candidate than you!"

Issei: "That's right Nandos!"

Riser: "Hmph! I'll be off!" (Teleports away.)

Sona: "You made the right choice Rias."

Rias: "I hope I did."

Saji: "Don't worry Buchou, with Hyoudou and Sona-kaichou's help we are sure to win!"

Rias: "You really think so Saji?"

Saji: "I know so Buchou."

Issei: "Heh! What did I tell you Rias."

Training day 1

The day began with the Gremory team and Sona plus Issei hiking up to the Gremory mansion on a hill. Unlike in the original universe, Issei has been training constantly and now, he's able to catch up with Rias and the others during the hike.

Rias: "Wow Ise, you're a lot stronger now compared to the last time. Did you work out?"

Issei: "Yes, yes I have."

Akeno: "Ara ara, Ise-kun looks so manly now."

At the bottom, only Asia and Sona are taking their time climbing up the hill. Mostly because of Asia.

Sona: "Asia-san, if you're having trouble I could help you carry some stuff you know?"

Asia: "Ah… pant….I'm ok…..pant…..kaichou-san…pant….thank you…pant.."

Sona: "I beg to differ."

Soon after, everyone went to their respective dorms and unpack. They then gathered at the open space in their track suits and started their training.

Rias: "So here's what we'll be doing for the next 10 days. Sona, Akeno and I will be training our magical abilities, Yuuto will be practicing on his endurance and speed, Koneko will be training her senses and speed with Yuuto, Asia will be with us for magic training and Ise will be training with Saji, since you two have dragons in your sacred gears."

Sona: "And in the evening, I want everyone to gather here so we could discuss on tactics and strategy. Undertood?"

Everyone: "Hai! Kaichou!"

At an open field, Issei and Saji are sparring to practice basic hand-to-hand combat skills.

Saji: "Ugh! Arghhh!" (charges towards Issei)

Issei: (Side steps) "Saji, you need to see where your opponents are."

Saji: (Falls down) "Ugh! Sigh, what do you mean by that?"

Issei: "I mean there's no point in hitting your opponents hard if you can't even aim at them. Do you have any other skills?"

Saji: "Well, I did practice in a rifle club before."

Issei: 'He is like a cowboy.' "Alright Saji, tell you what. I'll ask for materials from Akeno-san while you practice on your combat skills, deal?"

Saji: "What are you saying?"

Issei: "Saji, it's about time your team needs a marksman."

An hour later…

Issei: " Hey Saji! Look at what I've got!" (Dumps a box load of gun parts)

Saji: "Hyoudou! You're not saying I…."

Issei: "Yep! Let's make you a gun."

2 hours later…

Saji: "Phew! It's done!"

Issei: "Cool! Is it a rifle?"

Saji: "B-47. I call it my Enforcer. It can function as a SMG, a shot gun, a sniper rifle and grenade launcher!"

Issei: "Excellent! But what about ammo?"

Saji: "Ah don't worry, I installed a replicator. It remodels every shot I fired. Plus, I made this." (Takes out a mechanized pistol)

Issei: "You made this as well?"

Saji: "Yep! It's a C-42. I call this my Deadlock. Also installed with a replicator."

Issei: "It looks awesome! Wanna test it out?"

Saji: "Sure!"

Issei laid a row of paint cans filled with water on a fence.

Issei: "Ok Saji, whenever you're ready."

Saji: (Aims his Deadlock) "Lock n load!"

Saji fired 10 shots and it hit all the 10 paint cans in 5 seconds!

Issei: "Holy crap! You got them all!"

Saji: "Wait till you see my Enforcer!"

Saji brings out his rifle and aims at the paint cans. He fired 5 SMG rounds for the 1st 5 cans, 2 shotgun rounds for the next 2, and one Mortar grenade to finish off the remaining cans. All in under 10 seconds.

Issei: "That….Was….Amazing!"

The field is then crowded with the rest of the team who followed the source of the explosion.

Rias: "Wha-what happened here?"

Akeno: "Ara ara. So that's why you needed those parts."

Kiba: "Saji-kun did all this?"

Asia: "Saji-san…"

Koneko: "That boom…"

Sona: "Ise-kun, Explain."

Issei: "Guys! Great that you're here! Saji has found his talent."

Rias: "Hold on for a second? While we are all working hard to train for our match, you two were CREATING FIREARMS!?"

Issei: "Now now, calm down Rias…."

Rias: "ISE! You know how much I wanted to break up this engagement and you are here having fun with Saji! How could you!"

IsseI: "Rias, just hear me out…"

Sona: "Actually, this could give us an advantage."

Rias: "Huh? What do you mean Sona?"

Sona: "Since that most Devils fight with either melee weapons, magic and martial arts, it's unlikely that Riser would expect a marks man from our team. Plus, that rifle you have. What is it's maximum range? "

Saji: "Erm…About 50m."

Issei: 'Wow! That's a long range!'

Sona: "Excellent! Then we clearly have an advantage. We'll continue our usual training till the match, but I want everyone to meet up in the hall at night. I have a plan."

Day 2

At the front entrance…

Saji: "Hey Akeno-san,"

Akeno: "Oh Saji-kun, do you need anything?"

Saji: "Yes actually. I was wondering if you can teach me portal magic."

Akeno: "Hmm? Why is that?"

Saji: "Well, is just that I thought I could store my weapons inside a dimensional space and summpon them whenever I need them so I don't have to carry them all the time. What's more, I could relocate myself when I need to."

Akeno: "Ah, good idea! Alright then, the 1st thing you need to know about portals are….."

2 hours later…

Saji: "Thank you so much Akeno-san."

Akeno: "No problem Saji-kun. Come find me if you need help."

Saji: "I will, Bye!"

Akeno: "Ufufu! He's kinda cute as well."

At the open field, Issei is doing some basic training to improve his stamina.

Saji: "Yo Hyoudou!"

Issei: "What's up Saji?"

Saji: "Check this out!" (Creates a small portal and pulls out his Enforcer)

Issei: "Cool! A storage portal. So you could keep your weapons and summon them at will!"

Saji: "Correct. Now all I need is a melee weapon in case of close combat."

Issei: "Well, we still have some spare scrap metals here. What would you fancy? A sword? A war hammer? Gaunlets?"

Saji: "Nope. I have something else in mind. But I'll need a metal chain."

Issei: "Oh I have that. Ryuuteimaru, come out please."

A magic circle appears on Issei's hand and Ryuuteimaru flies out of the circle.

Ryuuteimaru: "Hey! What's up everyone. Hmm? Who is this guy?"

Saji: "Hyoudou, is that your familiar?"

Issei: "Yep. Saji, meet Ryuuteimaru."

Ryuuteimaru: "Ah, so you're the host of Vitra. You look scrawnier than I thought."

Saji: "What was that?!"

Ryuuteimaru: "I'm kidding, why so serious? So what you need Ise-sama?"

Issei: "Do you happen to produce chains?"

Ryuuteimaru: "Not really, but I have evolved my rope into one, see?" (Lowers down his chain)

Issei: "Very funny, now fly to my room and grab a metal chain."

Saji: "About 20m will do."

Ryuuteimaru: "Only if you say please…"

Issei: "Sigh… Please?"

And Ryuuteimaru flew away at top speed. Only to return 10 seconds later!

Ryuuteimaru: "Here's your chain, now pay up."

Issei: "Get back here you titanic."

Issei calls back his familiar.

Saji: "Great! With this I can make the most versatile weapon ever!"

Issei: "So what are you making?"

Saji: "It's a secret…" (Winks and runs away)

Issei felt a chill in his spine.

Issei: "Yeisshh! Creepy."

Rias: "Ise! How are you doing?"

Ise: "Oh! Fine thanks Rias. Saji is doing very well with all his weapons and inventions. How about you guys?"

Rias: "Well, Akeno is practicing her Holy-lightning powers, Sona is forming strategies, Asia learned how to set up barriers and create traps, Koneko and Yuuto's skills have improved while I'm working on my other talents."

Issei: "Such as?"

Rias: "Oh you know, controlling my powers of destruction, other magic, hand to hand combat…"

Issei: "That's great! Look at you, all grown up." (Grabs Rias by her shoulders)

Rias: "Aww.. Ise…." (Hugs him tightly)

 **Wow! A record breaker! The most words type out of all my fan fics. So recently I've been thinking, how do you make Saji awesome? So I thought, Absorption Line, it's like a cowboy lasso. So why not let Saji have marksmanship and lassoing skills? Not sure you'll like it or not, but leave a comment it you do, or don't.**

 **As for his weapons:**

 **1) Enforcer :- Based on a MP 7 SMG with a sniper scope and a grenade launcher.**

 **2) Deadlock :- Based on a Colt 45 revolver.**

 **As for the replicator, Saji basically casts a spell on his weapons to auto-reload after each shot is fired. He'll soon get his melee weapon, so be patient. What I can tell you is that it won't be a sword, or a hammer, or a knife, or a whip or even gauntlets. It's something else…**


	6. Chapter 6: The Master Plan

**What's up guys! Just to clear things up, I won't be pairing Saji with any of the 3** **rd** **years since they had their old memories, but most likely pair him up with either someone from the Gremory team or Sitri team. Anyway, let's continue.**

" **talking"**

' **thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 6: The master plan**

Day 5

At the Gremory Mansion hall, everyone gathered for Asia's lecture on a devil's weakness.

Asia: "So as you can see, we devils should avoid contact with holy objects such as crosses, holy water, bibles and other holy weapons."

Rias: "That's right. While holy water and bibles may only cause minor burns and headaches to us, holy weapons such as holy swords, crosses and light weapons are powerful enough to kill a devil. So do be careful my servants."

Sona: "However, it is still possible for a devil to possess a holy weapon, so long as he or she does not get injured by it."

Saji then raises his hand for permission.

Rias: "Yes Saji?"

Saji: "Buchou, is it against the rules to use holy weapons in a rating game match?"

Rias: "Well, it's not exactly illegal. But since the risk is huge, many devils refrain from possessing holy weapons, even if the rating game system saves injured devils to prevent unnecessary deaths."

Saji: "I see….."

Sona: "Well, if that is all, let us have a bath and get ready for dinner."

Everyone: "Hai!"

Everyone went to their respective dorms to get changed. Rias then saw Issei heading towards the males dorm.

Rias: "Ise, where are you going?"

Issei: "I'm going to the men's bath, is that wrong?"

Rias: "Ufufu! You can have a bath with us if you want." (Hugs him from the back)

Issei: "R-really? That didn't happen the last time."

Rias: "Come on, everyone doesn't mind, right ladies?"

Akeno: "Ara ara, a bath wouldn't be complete without Ise-kun."

Asia: "I can help Ise-san wash his back."

Koneko: "He seems ok."

Sona: "W-well, ok. But I'll be dressed if he's in it."

Issei: "Alright! Mix bath here I come!"

In the indoor hot springs, Issei is enjoying the company of his two favorite Onee-sama's and Asia. Everyone was in their birthday suits, except for Sona, who wore a blue one piece swimsuit.

Sona: "Koneko-san, can I ask you something?"

Koneko: "What is it Kaichou?"

Sona: "I know, you are not as open as the others when it comes to getting along with Ise-kun. But how could you be naked in front of him without getting embarassed?"

Koneko: (looks at Issei, then turns to Sona) "I don't know, I mean as long as he doesn't disturb me, I have nothing to worry about."

Sona: "Hmm… Interesting…"

Day 6

Everyone is back to their training. Saji then looked for Issei to show him his latest invention.

Saji: "Hyoudou! Hyoudou! Come here!"

Issei: "What! What is it Saji?"

Saji: "Hyoudou, I've done it! It's finished! Come with me, hurry!" (Ran to the open field)

Issei: "Saji! Wait up!" (Runs after him)

At the field, everyone was there with their training.

Issei: "Pant…pant…. So, Saji…. What is it?"

Saji: "Hyoudou, see that wooden sword over there?"

Issei: "Yeah, Kiba uses them for practice. What about them?"

Saji: "Just watch me."

Saji then created a small portal and pulled out his latest creation. It has a handle with a reel bind with chains attached to a hooked pinwheel.

Issei: "Woah! What is this?"

Saji: "This, is my skyhook."

Saji aims at one of the wooden swords and fires his skyhook. As the pinwheel latches onto its target, he pulls back the hook to retrieve his target. The chain attached to the handle is reeled back at full speed and the wooden sword is retrieved.

Issei: "Hol….leyy…..Crap! What an ingenious piece of technology!"

Saji: "It works a lot like my Absorption line, only it does damage and it doesn't absorb anything."

Issei: "Yeah, but still. With this, the uses are limitless."

Sona: "Wow Saji, good job creating such a versatile gadget."

Kiba: "Yeah, nice work snatching my sword. Want a sparring match? My sword against you Skyhook?"

Saji: "Sure! Why not."

Issei: "Ok, this is the match between Genshirou Saji and Yuuto Kiba. The devil who is unable to battle, loses. And try to avoid and serious injury. Let the battle begin!"

Kiba created a sword and charges at Saji with blinding speed. Saji however, remembered what Issei thought him and chose to side step. Kiba missed his target and end up at the other side of the field.

Kiba: "Hmm, good reflexes."

Saji: "Thanks, but I'll be taking that weapon of yours."

Saji fired his skyhook which grabs on to Kiba's sword. He then reels it and successfully disarms the Gremory knight. Kiba then creates another sword and this time, he stabs his sword to the ground.

Kiba: "Sword birth!"

A huge wave of swords burst out of the ground heading towards Saji. The pawn the fires his skyhook to a nearby tree to dodge.

Kiba: "Well well. Using your environment to your advantage."

Saji then fires his hook at Kiba and wraps it around him.

Kiba: "Heh! You caught me. But that's not enough to…..Ugh! My strength is decreasing!"

Everyone then look towards Saji, who is currently grinning on the tree.

Saji: "That's because I connected my sacred gear to the skyhook, allowing it to drain the life force of anything it touches."

Kiba: "Ugh! Well…done…Saji…" (Drops on the floor)

Asia: "Kiba-san!"

Issei: "Kiba is unable to battle, the winner is, Saji!"

Saji: "Woohoo!"

Rias: "Great work Saji."

Akeno: "Ara ara, Saji-kun finally proved his worth."

Koneko: "Good job."

Issei: "Asia, please heal Kiba for now. That was awesome!"

Kiba: "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that at all."

Saji: "Ahahah, thanks."

Sona: "Hmm, thanks to you Ise-kun, Saji has become a better warrior."

Issei: "Aww, it's nothing Kaichou."

Day 8

Sona: "So everyone, please pay attention, from what we know our match will take place in Kuoh Academy itself."

Saji: "What! By then the school will be destroyed!"

Rias: "Calm down Saji, it'll only be a replica of the school. So don't worry."

Sona: "Right! Since our staring point will be the Occult research club, we'll use the Old school building as our fortress. Our 2 main objectives are to take down Riser and defend Rias at all cost. Because the retirement of either kings…..will determine the winner."

Rias: "So here is what we're going to do…"

Day 9

In the male dorm, we find Sona and Rias along with Saji and Issei checking on their arsenal.

Rias: "So you're saying that you have modified these weapons to make them dangerous to devils?"

Saji: "Quite right."

Sona: "We need all the help we can get, so you have our approval Saji."

Issei: "Heeheeheee. That yakitori won't know what hit him!"

Day 10 (Battle Day)

Everyone gathered at the Occult research clubroom to prepare for the match. Rias, Akeno, Sona and Koneko are wearing their School uniforms, Asia is wearing her nun dress, Issei is wearing his signature red t-shirt with black trousers and leather jacket while Saji is in his Lone ranger costume, complete with mask and cowboy hat.

Grayfia: "Is everyone ready? Then please step into the portal."

Grayfia then teleported the group to the arena, which is a replica of Kuok Academy floating on a piece of land.

Saji: "Wow! The only thing different is the purple sky."

Rias: "Let us all head to the clubroom."

In the club room, Rias spotted a floor plan of the arena indicting the starting point of both teams.

Grayfia: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, and I will be your host for this match between Rias Gremry of the Gremory clan and Riser Phenex of the Phenex clan (I know, I know, I spelled it wrong at 1st. Sorry). Each team is given 30 minutes to set up their battle plan and not allowed to enter the enemy base or territory until the game officially starts. Teams, you may start planning now."

Rias: "Ok guys, like we planned. Asia, I want you to set up a barrier surrounding the old school building. Once you're done, return to me. Akeno, you help Asia and set up traps along the corridors."

Asia: "Hai! Buchou-san."

Akeno: "As you wish Buchou." (Went off with Asia)

Rias: "Yuuto, you wait at the bottom and hide in the nearby forest. Make use of your sacred gear."

Kiba: "Roger that." (Heads off to the forest)

Rias: "Sona, you monitor the area from the roof, contact us once you spot anything. And watch out for Riser's queen."

Sona: "I'll alert you if I detect them." (Walks to the roof)

Rias: "Ise, I need to be by my side. You'll be my personal guard."

Issei: "Yes ma'am (Salutes her)

Rias: "Ufufu! Saji, could you come here for a moment please?" (Sits on the couch)

Saji: "Y-yes buchou." Follows Rias to the couch)

Rias: "Now, put you head here." (Pats her lap)

Saji: "W-what? I really shouldn't…"

Issei: "Just do it Saji." (Face palms)

Saji: "Sigh, if you say so." (Accepts Rias's lap pillow)

Rias then moves her hand around Saji while conjuring a spell.

Rias: "There, it's done."

Saji: (gets off her lap) "So, what was that just now?"

Rias: "I've released the seals on your pawn pieces so you could promote in enemy territory. Now, go to your designated position and be prepared."

Saji: "Hai! Buchou!" (went out of the room)

Rias: "Ufufu, he seems more serious than you Ise."

Issei: "Well, now we know why Sona revived him in the 1st place."

30 minutes later…..

Grayfia: "Planning time has ended. Let the match begin!"

In the Student council room….

Riser: "Xuelan, Ile and Nel, go check the gym. Burent and Shuriya, scan the school grounds. Siris and Mihae, scout the classrooms. Ni, Li, Marion and Mira, search the old school building. Yubelluna, you patrol the skies and search them from the top. Karlamine, Isabela and Ravel, stay with me."

Phenex team: "Yes Riser-sama!"

At the gym….

Ile: "Ngh! Where could they be?"

Nel: "No one's here. We're just searching the area like idiots."

Xuelan: "Silence you two, it is Riser-sama's orders for us to search here and that's what we're going to do!"

Ile & Nel: "Yes Xuelan-senpai….." (Deadpan tone)

In the classroom corridors…

Siris: "Where is everyone?"

Mihae: "Hmm….not very sure. They should be around here somewhere."

Up in the sky….

Yubelluna: "Hmm… it's quiet….Too quiet…Where the hell are they?!" (Enraged)

Outside the old school building….

Mira: "Guys, I don't think this is a good idea."

Marion: "Aw…. don't worry Mira, they won't expect us to arrive at their front door so soon."

Ni & Li: (knocks into an invisible barrier) "Ow! What was that nya!?"

Marion: (Knocks on the barrier) "You two had just bumped into an invisible force field. Let's smash it down!"

And the 4 pawns started to attack the barrier. What they didn't realize is that a certain devil is spying on them from the bushes.

At the field….

Shuriya: "Found anyone?"

Burent: "Nope, not yet."

Shuriya: "Maybe they're too afraid to face us."

Burent: "I hope you're right."

"SWORD BIRTH!"

Suddenly, multiple blades sprout from the ground, stabbing both of Risers pawns.

Shuriya: "Huh? Kyaa!"

Burent: "Aaahh! This hurts!"

In a blink of an eye, both pawns burts into light particles and disappeared from the battlefield.

Grayfia: "2 of Raise-sama's pawns have retired."

Kiba then comes out from his spot.

Kiba: "Yosh! That's 2 down, 14 more to go."

In the Student council room….

Raiser: "What!? How can this be?"

Karlamine: "No! Burent! Shuriya!"

Isabela: "They're sneakier than I thought."

Ravel: "Oni-sama, I think we should be more careful went confronting them."

Riser: "Ngh! What is taking those 4 so long?! Xuelan! Ile! Nel! Head to the old school building, now!"

Ravel: "Mou! Oni-sama, you're being reckless!"

Back at the Old school building…

Marion: "Pant….Pant….Pant…"

Li & Ni: "We're tired nyaaaaaaan!..."

Mira: "Oh goody! Xuelan is here! She can help us."

Xuelan: "What are you 4 doing?"

Mira: "The enemy base is protected by a force field. So we can't get through."

Ile & Nel: "Hahahahah, you all are weak!"

Xuelan: "Silence you two! I'll handle this." (Steps in front of the barrier)

Xuelan: (Takes deep breath) "Hoo…Hi Yah!"

But before the rook could land a fiery kick…

PEW! SPLAT!

Xuelan: "Ah! I'm hit!" (Falls on the ground)

Mira: "Kyaaa! Xuelan is shot!"

Marion: "Who did that? Show yourself!"

Xuelan: "Uh ngh! I-I can't move."

Xuelan then burst into particles of light and is removed from the match.

Grayfia: "1 of Riser-sama's rook retires."

Marion: "NOOOOO!"

Back in the Student Council room…

Riser: "Damn it! I can't lose like this!"

Isabela: "Riser-sama, you have to let us go help them, only a rook or a queen can take down that barrier."

Karlamine: "Yes Riser-sama, let us help them."

Riser: "Ngh! Siris! Mihae! Go to the enemy base! Yubelluna, you stay up in the air. You two, stay here!"

Yubelluna: "With all due respect Riser-sama, but let me help them."

Riser: "No! You are to stay behind and that's final!"

In the ORC room…

Issei: "Wow, look at all his servants. They found out our location." (Looks out of the window.)

Rias: "This is definitely going well. Much better than the last time. Yuuto, return to base and don't let them see you."

Kiba: "Yes buchou."

Rias: "Koneko, you may take a stroll outside."

Koneko: "Understood."

Sona: "Rias, I've spotted Riser's queen heading towards our direction."

Rias: "Thanks Sona. Giva Asia the signal when the queen is in range."

Sona: "Roger. Asia-san, get ready."

Asia: "Hai! Kaichou."

Outside of the Old school building….

Yuballuna: "Ahah! So this is their base. Stand back everyone! I'll destroy their barrier."

Yubelluna conjured a spell on the barrier and then…

Sona: "Now Asia-san!"

Asia in turn casts a disarming spell on Yubelluna, who dropped a small bottle from her dress.

Yubelluna: "What!? No, the Phoenix tears!"

SMASH!

Marion: "GASP! Our Phoenix tear, is gone!"

Sona: "Good job Asia-san. Now Akeno!"

Akeno: "Hai Sona!"

Akeno appeared from behind the roof and generated holy lightning across the field.

Akeno: "Mmhphmm Ufufu! So much suffering! Ufufu!" (Licks fingers)

As the barrage of holy lightning continues, every single one of Riser's servants in the area were screaming in pain and agony as they're constantly zap by endless surges of light infused electricity. One by one, each servant starts to dissipate into particles of light.

Grayfia: "1 of Riser-sama's bishop retires. 1 of Riser-sama's Knight retires. 6 of Riser-sama's pawn retire. Riser-sama's queen retires."

Sona: "You did well Akeno."

Akeno: "Ara ara, that was nothing."

Back in the student council room….

Riser: "Impossible! They're all gone!"

Karlamine: "Even Yubelluna….."

Then, out of nowhere at the corner of the room…..

Koneko: "Yo! Yakitori! Over here."

Isabela: "Tch! The Gremory's rook."

Riser: "You bastard! Annihilate her!"

Raval: "No wait! It must be a…"

Before she could finish, both Karlamine and Isabela chased Koneko.

Outside of the old school building, both of Riser's knight and rook are still chasing Koneko. However, thanks to her training, she is able to run much faster than the average rook. Unfortunately, this is still not enough to outrun Karlamine's enhanced speed.

Karlamine: "Hah! You may be fast, but not as fast as me!"

As soon as she swung her sword towards the rook, she then trips over as her sword is stabbed to the ground.

Karlamine: "What the?"

Koneko: "Thanks Yuuto-senpai."

Kiba: "No problem Koneko-chan." (Runs away carrying Koneko)

Isabela: "Karlamine, are you alright?"

Karlamaine: "Never mind me, after them!"

As they all arrived at the old school building, Kiba and Koneko rush into their club room. Meanwhile, Isabela and Karlamine too entered the building.

Isabela: "Hmm, this looks like old place. I wonder why it is in a school?" (trips over a wire) "Oof!"

THUD!

Koneko: "Hey bird brains, over here."

Isabela: "Grr.. Get her Karlamine!"

Karlamine chases after Koneko, while Isabela tried to get back on her feet, only to find herself attached to a hook.

Isabela: "Aaah! My leg!" (Being dragged to a dark room)

A bright light then shines from the dark room and Grayfia makes the next annoucment.

Grayfia: "Riser-sama's rook retires."

Karlamine: "No! Isabela!"

Koneko: "Hey! Eyes on me!" (Runs to the clubroom)

Karlamine: "Why you!" (Runs into the clubroom)

Kalramine: "Gasp! You!"

Rias: "Well done Koneko. Now Ise!"

Issei: "Got it Rias!"

Issei charges towards Karlamine at full speed, he then touches her arm and marks her with some demonic energy.

Issei: "Let's go. DRESS BREAK!" (Snaps fingers)

Karlamaine: "KYAAAA!" (Cover's up body)

Karlamine's armor and clothes begin to tear apart, leaving her naked in the club room, much to Issei's enjoyment.

Issei: "Now Rias!"

Rias: "Right!"

Rias released a wave of destructive energy which consumes the enemy knight.

Grayfia: "Riser-sama's knight retires."

Rias: "Yay! We did it Ise!"

Issei: "Great job everybody!"

Koneko: "For you to create such a move, you're the worst."

Rias: "Ok everyone, let's all head to the enemy base! Saji, take your position."

Saji: "Will do Buchou!"

In the student council room…

Riser: "Damn you! Damn you all!"

Ravel: "Oni-sama, it appears that the enemy has surrounded us outside.

Riser: "What!?" Rushes to the window."

Rias: "Give up now Riser, only you and your sister are left. It's over."

Riser: "Grr, I'll get you for this."

Riser flew out of the window and rushed towards Rias, who is now grabbed by the collar.

Riser: "You bitch! How dare you defeat all my servants with some cowardly tactics!"

Rias: "It's called strategy. And I'd appreciate if you let go of me this instant."

Riser: "You ask for it!" (Generates a huge sphere of flames on his hand)

Ravel: 'Something's not right; her servants are not even protecting her. Gasp!' "Oni-sama! Get out of there now!"

Riser: (looks towards his sister) "Huh? Not now Ravel!"

BANG! SPLAT!

Riser then stops his attack and looks at touches his shoulder. It was bleeding…

Rias: "Checkmate."

Riser: "A bullet?! Impossible! Why can't I regenerate!?"

Rias: "Because you were shot with a bullet carved with the symbol of the cross, which is deadly to devils, even you. I arrived here just to lure you out in the open so my adorable pawn can have a clear shot in sniping you."

As Rias finished her explanation, Riser soon loses consciousness and burst into particles of light, marking the end of the match.

Grayfia: "Riser Phenex has retired, the winner is Rias Gremory!"

Issei: "We did it Rias! You are free!"

Rias: "Yes! And it's all thanks to all of you."

Issei: "Yo Saji, we won!"

Saji: "Great! Now Buchou doesn't have to marry Nandos anymore!"

Sona: "I can't believe it. My plan worked. And Saji, you were amazing."

Saji: "Thanks Sona-kaichou."

Rias: "Right everyone, let's return home and celebrate!"

Everyone: "Hai buchou!"

 **Hey! Another chapter done. Yep, you might have guessed it. Saji's melee weapon is the skyhook from Bioshock Infinite, only I replaced the spring thingy with a chain. And just in case some of you don't understand how did Isabela retired in the Old school building, here's a brief explanation:**

 **1) Isabela trip over a wire.**

 **2) Koneko lures Karlamine to the clubroom.**

 **3) Isabela tried to get up, but her legs are attached to Saji's Skyhook.**

 **4) Saji reels in Isabela to the dark room.**

 **5) Saji then shoots Isabela at point blank range, thus finishing her off.**

 **And yes, the bullets Saji used are similar to the ones used by the priest in that Priest (2011) movie. Well anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and keep waiting for more. Gan pai!**


	7. Chapter 7: Party Time!

**What's up guys! Finally done with the Riser arc, so this chapter will be like some sort of filler. Happy reading!**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Phone call / Tv Screen }**

 **Chapter 7: Party time!**

In the Hyoudou residence, Issei and Rias planned to throw a party to celebrate their victory against Riser. Since his parents are still on vacation, Issei had the whole house to himself.

Rias: "A little to the left aaaannnddd… Perfect!"

Kiba: (Puts down a game mat) "Phew! Where did you even get this mat from?"

Rias: "I have my ways." (Winks)

Akeno: "The cake is almost done."

Rias: "Great! Koneko, how is the stereo system?"

Koneko: "In perfect condition."

Rias: "Excellent! Gasp! I forgot about the snacks! Yuuto, have you seen Ise?"

Kiba: "Isn't he in a meeting with the student council?"

Rias: 'Oh right, Ise is with Sona.' "Then have you seen Saji?"

Kiba: "He should be on his way from his devil work."

Rias: "Thank goodness." (Dials phone) "Hello? Saji, are you there?"

Saji: {Yes Buchou, I am here.} (Pedaling his bike)

Rias: "Listen. On your way back, could you please stop by a mini mart and buy some snacks for thee party?"

Saji: {Sure. Just tell me what you need.}

Rias: "Ok. I need 4 bottles of Coke, 12 packets of Twisties and 10 bags of chips."

Saji: {Got it. I'll see you at the party.}

Rias: "Thanks Saji." (Hangs up)

DING DONG!

Asia: "I'll get it." (Opens door)

Sona: "Good evening Asia-san, I hope we're not late."

Asia: "Ah, welcome Kaichou-san and the Student council. Please come in."

Issei: "Hi Asia,"

Asia: "Welcome home Ise-san." (Hugs him)

Kusaka: "Aww….look at them…"

Sona: "Now my servants, enjoy yourselves. But we'll be leaving at 1a.m. Understood?"

Issei: "Er..Kaichou. I live here."

Sona: "You know what I mean Ise-kun." (Glares at him)

Rias: "Oh good Sona, you've arrived."

Sona: "Thank you for having us over. And congratulations on your victory."

Rias: "No Sona, I should be thanking you for helping me."

Sona: (looks around) "Hmm, just one question. Where's Saji?"

Rias: "Oh, he's returning from his job. Plus I asked him to buy some snacks along the way."

Sona: "He seems to be doing well in your peerage."

Rias: "I hope Ise is causing any problems for you."

Sona: "Oh no, Ise-kun is doing fine. He's surprisingly responsible with his duties."

Rias: (looks at Issei) "Yes. Yes he is….."

DING DONG!

Issei went to open the front door.

Issei: "Oh Saji, you came."

Saji: "Yep. Could you help me carry these?"

Issei: "Yeah sure." (Takes bottles and bags from Saji)

Rias: "Thanks for the snacks Saji."

Saji: "No problem Buchou." (Hangs out with the guys)

Rias: "Sigh…I'm still waiting for him to call me by my name."

Sona: "Did you ask him to call you that in the 1st place?"

Rias: "Yes I did."

Sona: "Then it'll take longer for him to call you that. Just give him some time."

Rias: "Sigh. I understand."

After eating, everyone gathered at the living room.

Rias: "Alright everyone, I have some board games here so what should we play first?"

Issei: "I pick Twister!" (Grins lecherously)

Saji: "How about DDR?"

Hanakai: "Spin the Bottle!"

Kusaka & Nimura: "Truth or dare!"

Sona: "I prefer Scrabble."

Tsubaki: "Same here."

Kiba: "I don't mind Scrabble."

Koneko: "Anything."

Akeno: "I know what Rias wants to play, Monopoly."

Rias: "Ok ok calm down. Since 3 out of 13 of us decided to play Scrabble, then it's decided."

Issei: "Aww…Count me out then."

Saji: "Same here."

Hanakai, Kusak, Yura, Nimura: "Us too."

Sona: "So…. Just the 5 of us?"

Rias: "Why not?"

After 2 hours of Scrabble….

Rias: "To be expected from you Sona."

Sona: "Well, I read the dictionary every now and then."

Rias: "Ok, what's next?"

Akeno: "I call DDR."

Saji: "You have my support Akeno-san."

Issei: "Same here!"

Hanakai: "Oo Oo! Yes please!"

Kusaka: "For Kiba-kyun!"

Rias: "Alright then, DDR it is."

Sona: "I-I'll sit this one out."

Tsubaki: "Yeah, me too."

Nimura: "Aww come on Kaichou?"

Rias: "Let's make this interesting shall we? A ORC vs Student council dance battle."

Sona: "If you put it that way, I accept your challenge."

Tsubaki: (Whispers) "But Kaichou, you don't know how to dance."

Sona: "I'll figure something out."

After setting up the dance mat, both teams decide who to be the first dancer.

Rias: "For round 1, we pick Yuuto."

Sona: "And we pick Yura."

{Select music}

Kiba: "Let's see, 'Hands up!' by Kota Shinzato."

Yura: "Good choice."

{Ready, GO!}

" **Ima sugu ni motto HANDS UP! Sou yume wo utatte!**

 **zutto STAND UP! Orenai hata kakage!**

 **nando datte kabe wo koetanda**

 **tomarazuni saa ikou!**

 **HANDS UP!"**

WHOO!

Saji: "Go Kiba!"

Issei: "Yura!"

Kusaka: "Kiba-kyun!"

" **mousukoshi susundara, kotae ni tadoritsukerudarou**

 **shinjitsuzuke tsukisusundekita atarashii sekai**

 **sousa, bokura no yume no kakera wa hitotsu ni natta**

 **yuruganai kizuna wo tsunagi mabushii mirai e!"**

Kiba: "And chorus!"

" **ima sugu ni motto HANDS UP! Sou yume wo utatte**

 **zutto STAND UP! Orenai hata kakage**

 **nando datte kabe wo koetanda**

 **tomarazuni saa ikou!**

 **motto LOOK UP! Sou mune wo hatte!**

 **zutto STEP UP! Nami wo tobikoete!**

 **negai wo sotto hitotsu naginishite, mirai e to saa ikou!"**

Yura: "Not bad Kiba-kun."

" **yosete wa kaesu nami mani ukande iku**

 **deai wakare, soshite mada,**

 **kono hata no shita de...**

 **wasuretakunai itami wa kono mune ni**

 **ano hi sotto kizamikondanda**

 **dare ni mo makenai jiyuu wo kono te ni**

 **nigirishimete ikunda!"**

" **ima sugu ni motto HANDS UP! Sou yume wo utatte**

 **zutto STAND UP! Orenai hata kakage**

 **nando datte kabe wo koetanda**

 **tomarazuni saa ikou!**

 **motto LOOK UP! Sou mune wo hatte!**

 **zutto STEP UP! Nami wo tobikoete!**

 **negai wo sotto hitotsu naginishite, mirai e to saa ikou!**

 **HANDS UP!"**

WHOO!

(Applause)

Rias: "Winner is Yuuto!"

Akeno: "Score 1 for the Gremory team."

Kiba: "You did well Yura-san."

Yura: "Good Job Kiba-kun."

Rias: "Next, we'll send Koneko."

Sona: "Then we pick Nimura."

{Select music.}

Nimura: "100% Yuuki"

Koneko: "ok."

{Ready, GO!}

" **gakkari shite mesomeso shite dou shita n dai**

 **Wou wou..**

 **taiyou mitai ni warau kimi wa doko dai**

 **yaritai koto yatta mon gachi seishun nara**

 **tsurai toki wa itsu datte soba ni iru kara**

 **yume wa dekakunakerya tsumaranai darou**

 **mune o tataite bouken shiyou"**

 **HEY HEY!**

" **sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou ganbaru shika nai sa**

 **kono sekaijuu no genki dakishimenagara**

 **sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou yarikiru shika nai sa**

 **bokutachi ga moteru kagayaki eien ni wasurenaide ne"**

" **butsukattari kizutsuitari sureba ii sa**

 **HAATO ga moete iru nara koukai shinai**

 **Wou wou…**

 **jitto shite'cha hajimaranai kono tokimeki**

 **kimi to oikakete yukeru kaze ga suki da yo**

 **kinou tobenakatta sora ga aru nara**

 **ima aru CHANSU tsukande miyou"**

 **Hey! Hey!**

" **sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki saa tobikomu shika nai sa**

 **mada namida dake de owaru toki ja nai darou**

 **sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou furimuicha ikenai**

 **bokutachi wa bokutachi rashiku doko made mo kakete yuku no sa"**

 **(Instrumental)**

" **tatoe samishisugiru yoru ga kitatte**

 **atarashii asa kanarazu kuru sa"**

 **Wou wou….**

" **sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou ganbaru shika nai sa**

 **kono sekaijuu no genki dakishimenagara**

 **sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou yarikiru shika nai sa**

 **bokutachi ga moteru kagayaki eien ni wasurenaide ne"**

(Applause)

Akeno: "Winner is Nimura-chan."

Nimura: "Yaata!"

Koneko: "Good for you."

Rias: "Ok, who is next?"

Akeno: "Ufufu…. Me against Tsubaki."

Tsubaki: "W-what?"

Sona: "Just do your best Tsubaki."

Tsubaki: "B-but, I can't dance."

{Select Music.}

Akeno: "Trip of Innocent D"

Issei: "Hmm, somehow this song sounds familiar."

{Ready, GO!}

" **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume"**

" **Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai"**

" **Itazura ni hohoemu shiroi toge no maria**

 **Kiza mareta kizu ato umete iku iro**

 **Honno sukoshi no yume wo se ni uketa nara**

 **Mamori nukeru kago yori mo tsuyoku"**

" **Nayameru sekai no hate kodou ga taka natte iku**

 **Musu bareshi sei no negai**

 **Namida ni nureru kimi ni kibou no ko egaku kara**

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi kitto kono na wa kake gae nai"**

 **(Instrumental)**

" **Fu tashika na towa to kibou kasane tara**

 **Meguru omoi mune ni sotto fureta"**

" **Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

 **Hikari ni tachi muka ou**

 **Saa tatakai no maku ake sotto mune ni tsutau kurenai"**

" **Sou zettai make rare nai"**

WHOOOO!

Rias: "Winner is Akeno!"

Akeno: "Ufufu! Good try Tsubaki."

Tsubaki: "Pant… Pant…."

Rias: "Asia, how about you give it a try?"

Asia: "Ano, I'm not a good dancer."

Sona: "We'll send Hanakai this time."

Hanakai: 'Kiba-kun, please watch me.'

{Select music.}

Hanakai: "Butterfly."

{Ready, GO!}

" **Ay, iyaiyai,**

 **Ay, iyaiyai**

 **A-a-a iyaiyai,**

 **Where's my samurai"**

 **(Instrumental)**

" **I've been searching for a man**

 **All across Japan**

 **Just to find, to find my samurai**

 **Someone who is strong**

 **But still a little shy**

 **Yes I need, I need my samurai"**

" **Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

 **Green, black and blue,**

 **Make the colors in the sky**

 **Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

 **Green, black and blue,**

 **Make the colors in the sky"**

 **(Instrumental)**

" **I've been searching in the woods**

 **And high upon the hills**

 **Just to find, to find my samurai**

 **Someone who won't regret**

 **To keep me in his net**

 **Yes I need, I need my samurai"**

" **Ay, ay, ay,**

 **I'm your little butterfly**

 **Green, black and blue,**

 **Make the colors in the sky**

 **Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

 **Green, black and blue,**

 **Make the colors in the sky"**

" **Ay, iyaiyai,**

 **Ay, iyaiyai**

 **A-a-a iyaiyai,**

 **Where's my samurai"**

" **Ay, iyaiyai,**

 **Ay, iyaiyai**

 **A-a-a iyaiyai."**

(Applause)

WHOOO!

Tsubaki: "I guess Momo won this round."

Hanakai: 'Kiba-kun, I did that for you.'

Asia: "Pant… pant… it was hard to keep up."

Rias: "Now Sona, I guess it's just you and me."

Sona: "Aww.. Do I have too?"

{Select music}

Rias: "Wake up!' by AAA."

Sona: "I'm not going to like this…."

" **Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever!**

 **Mae e tsukisusumu no sa**

 **Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto**

 **Yume no hate" terashidasu**

 **Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat!**

 **We are the one! Go ahead!**

 **Jiyuu dakega rashinban sa (We are best friends)**

 **Oretachi no ruuto kore kara mo oretachi de kiri hirakuze**

 **Zenryoku shissou no hibi wa (Go east, Go West)**

 **Tsugitsugi mitsukaru yaritai koto subete kuria shite**

 **Asaga machi kire nakute uzuki dasu (I can't wait)**

 **Sore nara isso taiyou sora e to**

 **Hikizuri dashite GOING Go!**

" **Sousa Shining! Running! Forever**

 **Yume no kakera hitotsu ni kasane awase**

 **Gutto kitara sore ga Treasure sa**

 **Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever**

 **Mae e tsukisusumu no sa**

 **Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto**

" **Yume no hate" terashidasu**

 **Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat!**

 **WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD!"**

 **(Instrumental)**

" **Nori koeru tabi zawameku kanousei (I can't stay)**

 **Asu mo asatte mo atsuku hageshii**

 **Wakuwaku no rensa daze!"**

" **Sousa Shining! Running! Forever**

 **Koukishin ni makasete omoi no mama**

 **Mezasu basho e sore ga Adventure**

 **Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever**

 **Kokoro no chizu hirogete**

 **Chikara wo himeta kizuna wa kitto**

" **Yume no hate" tsukami toru**

 **Never! Never! Never! Never stop it!**

 **WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD!"**

Issei: "Kaichou!" (Catches a fainting Sona)

Rias: "Looks like I've won. Ufufu."

Issei: "We'll see about that."

Rias: "Ise?"

Issei: "Final Round! Me against Saji."

Rias: "Challenge accepted, Saji."

Saji: "Hai Buchou!" (Steps on mat)

{Select music}

Issei: "I'll go with my best music. Guren no Yumiya!"

{Ready, GO!}

" **Seid ihr das Essen?**

 **Nein, wir sind der Jäger!"**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **Ha…ha! wir sind der Jäger!**

 **Ha…ha! wir sind der Jäger!**

" **Fuma reta hana no namae mo shirazuni**

 **Ji ni ochita tori wa kaze wo machiwabiru"**

" **Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai**

 **Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugoda…"**

" **Shikabane fumikoete susumu ishi wo warau buta yo**

 **Kachiku no an'nei… Kyogi no han'ei… Shiseru kao no "jiyuu" o!"**

" **Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushida Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Yegar**

 **Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yakinagara tasogare ni hi wo ugatsu**

 **Guren no yumiya"**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **Ha…ha! wir sind der Jäger!**

 **Ha…ha! wir sind der Jäger!**

WHOOOOO!

Akeno: "Ise-kun! You were awesome!"

Kusaka, Nimura, Megumi, Hanakai & Tsubaki: "Hyoudou-kun!"

Yura: "Haaahh….Ise-kun….."

Rias: "Ise….."

Sona: "Ise-kun….."

Asia: "Ise-san, you were amazing!"

Kiba: "And judging by the crowd's reaction, the winner is Ise-kun!"

Saji: "Good game Hyoudou. You're a very good dancer."

Issei: "You did well too Saji."

Rias: "Well, I guess thid means it's a tie."

Tsubaki: "Oh look at the time, we better get going."

Kiba: "Yeah, let's go Koneko-chan, Asia-san."

Hanakai: "We should get going too. Good night."

Saji: "Thanks for the party."

After 2 hours of cleaning up….

Issei: "Phew! What a night."

Rias: "Yeah, it was a fun night."

Akeno: "Ufufu, that was the best fun I had in my life."

Sona: "I agree. Even I enjoyed it."

Rias: "Well, let's get changed and go to bed."

In the bed room…..

Rias: "Ready Ise?"

Issei: You know I am."

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, Sona has a surprise for you."

Sona then nervously walks into the bedroom.

Issei: "EEehhhh! Sona, why are you naked?!"

Sona: "Why? Y-you don't like what you see?" (Spins around)

Issei: "N-no it's not that I mean….It's you, and this is not what y-you usually do…"

Rias: "Ufufu, Sona has been trying to win your heart for a long time Ise. But because of her personality, she has a more difficult time doing so."

Sona: "So what do you say Ise-kun? Would you like me to join you?"

Issei: "Uheehee! This is overwhelming!" (Nosebleeds)

Sona: "I'll take that as a yes." (Climbs up his bed and hugs him)

Akeno: "Ara ara, Sona seems a lot bolder now, doesn't she Rias?"

Rias: "I couldn't agree more." (Sleeps beside Issei)

 **Aaaannnd that marks the end of another chapter. That's right, I made Sona fell in love with Issei, and made her a lot more daring despite her serious demeanor. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this. Be sure to leave comments and I'll see you guys next time. Gan pai!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Arrivals

**What's up guys! This will be the start of the holy sword arc, but with a few minor changes to smoothen the storyline. Again, reviews and comments are most welcomed.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 8: New arrivals.**

Morning, in the Hyoudou Residence…..

Issei: "Groan… Morning already?"

Sona: "Good morning Ise-kun…"

Issei: "Morning Sona. Mind telling me what time is it?"

Sona: "It's 7.30a.m. Now you better get changed, Rias and Akeno have prepared breakfast."

Issei: "Alright, I'll be down there shortly."

In the dining room….

Issei: "Om nom nom….Gulp.. Ah…"

Rias: "How do you like your bento Ise?"

Issei: "It's delicious, like always. Thanks Rias."

Rias: "Glad to hear that."

Sona: "This is the 1st time I tried your cooking Rias. And I got to say, it's fantastic."

Rias: "Well, Akeno did help me in the kitchen."

Akeno: "Ara ara, I'm just helping a friend. And I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it Sona."

Sona: "I do."

Issei: "So let me guess Rias. The ORC room is under mantainance and you'll be having a meeting at my place?"

Rias: "That's right, you don't mind do you?"

Issei: "Geez, isn't that what happened in the original universe?"

Akeno: "Exactly."

Issei: "Ok, you may use my house. But first…." (Dashes to the cupboards)

Rias: "Huh? I wonder where he went."

Issei: (Runs back) "Ok, you may use my room."

Rias: "I don't know what you did just now, but thanks."

Sona: "We better get going now, Ise-kun, we'll be having a meeting after class. So I expect to see you there."

Issei: "Got it Sona."

Rias: "We should go too. Akeno, mind calling all the club members?"

Akeno: "Sure Rias."

In the 2nd year classroom….

Issei: "Morning Asia."

Asia: "Good morning Ise-san, how is your day?"

Issei: "Quite good. Say, just out of curiosity, where are you living right now?"

Asia: "Oh, Buchou-san has arranged to let me stay with Saji-san, since he's living alone."

Issei: "He is? Poor chap."

Asia: "Yeah, must be difficult for him to live by himself."

Teacher: "Ok everyone, back to your seats…"

In the Student council room….

Sona: "Ok, now that everyone is here, we'll begin our meeting. Parent's day is around the corner and I will need some volunteers to keep the event in order. So, anyone willing to step up?"

Tsubaki: "As the vice president, I volunteer."

Issei: "Me too."

Yura: "Count me in."

Sona: "Anybody else?"

Kusaka: "I don't mind."

Nimura & Megumi: "We'll do it!"

Hanakai: "Me too."

Sona: "Great! Thank you all. Now, here are your duties….."

After half an hour of explaining….

Sona: "Any qustions?"

Tsubaki: "So Hyoudou-kun and I will be in charge of the school hall?"

Sona: "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Tsubaki: "N-nothing."

Sona: "Right. If that's all, meeting adjourned."

Everyone left the clubroom for their respective classes. But before Issei stepped out…

Sona: "Ise-kun, I'd to have a word with you please."

Issei turns around and walked towards his master.

Issei: "Yes Kaichou?"

Sona: "If I remember correctly, this the time when the two exorcists arrive at our town. And since you and Rias will you why they're here, I'd like you to keep conflict between the devils and church faction as minimal as possible."

Issei: "Oh yeah, Irina and Xenovia will be coming. Oh crap, Kiba!"

Sona: "Hmm, this is also the time when Yuuto-kun leaves Rias. Ise-kun, I suggest you head home now and have a chat with the exorcists."

Issei: "You can count on me." (Teleports back home)

Issei arrives at the living room, which was empty.

DING DONG!

Issei went to the front door and opened it.

Irina: "Hello Ise-kun! It's been a while."

Issei: "I-Irina! Long time no see."

Irina went to hug her childhood friend, while Xenovia stood at the side.

Xenovia: "Ahem!"

Irina: "Oh yeah right. This is Xenovia, my colleague."

Xenovia: "How do you do," (shake hands)

Issei: "Nice to meet you, I'm Hyoudou Issei. Please come in."

In the living room….

Issei: "So Irina, what brings you back to Kuoh town?"

Irina: "Well you see Ise-kun, I'm now an exorcist working for the church. And we were sent here to investigate about the fragments of the holy sword Excalibur."

Xenovia: "Also, there have been reports of heavy fallen angel activity in the area. We suspect that they're here to locate the fragments for their own personal gain."

Issei: "So there are other exorcist here?"

Xenovia: "No, we're the only ones."

Irina: "Hang on. How come you believe us so easily?"

Issei: 'Oh crap, I should have acted differently.'

Issei: "Sigh. Irina, there's something you should know about me…."

[Don't do it partner….]

Issei: "You see, I'm actually a ….."

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in the room.

Rias: "Ise, stand back!"

Issei: "R-Rias, what are you doing here?"

Xenovia: "A devil! Irina!" (Draws her sword)

Irina: "Prepare to be baptized! Amen! (Draws her sword)

Issei: "Irina, Xenovia, wait! (Steps in between them)

Irina: "Ise-kun, run now!"

Issei: "No! Even though she's a devil, she's my friend. So put your weapons down." (Summons Boosted gear)

Xenovia: "That gauntlet…. You're the Sekiryuutei!"

Rias: "Ise, I promise you I'm not going to hurt them. So please step aside."

Issei: "Only if they put away their swords. I can't afford to lose you."

Both exorcist then kept their weapons and sat down. Issei and Rias then follow suit.

Issei: "Thank you."

Rias: "Listen, I know why you two are here. And I'm now offering assistance to you in locating the Excalibur Fragments."

Xenovia: "We appreciate your help, but as a member of the church, we are not allowed to receive any form of service from a devil."

Issei: "Then how about a dragon?"

Xenovia: "What do you mean?"

Issei: "Since I'm the current Red Dragon emperor, I could be considered part dragon. So will that be enough?"

Xenovia: "Hmm, what do you think Irina?"

Irina: "Well I guess if you put it that way, yea sure."

Rias: "Then it's settled."

Irina: "So where do we start?"

Issei: "I think I know who has the fragments, I'll need to see someone first though."

Xenovia: "I leave that matter to you. As for now, we'll be taking our leave."

Irina: "Thank you for having us."

As the two exorcists left the building, Rias then quickly hugged her beloved.

Rias: "I'm glad that you're safe. I know that they don't mean any harm but…."

Issei: "I understand, I was a little worried too."

Rias: "You did well Ise,"

Issei: "Speaking of which, did Kiba ran away again?"

Rias: "Nope, not this time."

Issei: "That's great. Good thing I kept those photo albums."

Rias: "Is that why you ran away during breakfast? Ufufu, you silly Ise."

Issei: "What? I can't let Saji see my embarrassing past."

Rias: "You know, I still wish that you would be younger so I can cuddle you."

Issei: "Do we really have to bring that up again?"

At an abandon church, Issei was looking for a certain someone.

Issei: "Come out here, I need to talk to you!"

Out of nowhere, a dark figure with black feathered wings landed in front of Issei.

"What do you want? I told you I'm sorry for stabbing you and kidnapping Asia!"

Issei: "Yes I forgive you, so could you please come out Raynare?"

The dark figure then stepped forth.

Raynare: "I see that you've grown stronger. So why are you here?"

Issei: "I know that Freed has served you before and I was wondering if you know where he would be now."

Raynare: "Hmm Freed….The last tiem I saw him was when he followed some human priest to the town's factory."

Issei: "I see, well that will be all. Bye."

Raynare: "W-wait!"

Issei: "Yes?"

Raynare: "If it's still alright…. Can I visit you sometime?" (Wiggling shyly)

Issei: "Yea, why not."

Raynare: "Really? Thank you Ise-kun!" (Hugs him)

Issei: "Ok ok, just out of curiosity,. Why did you try to kill me and kidnap Asia?"

Raynare: "I was just following orders. But now since I have reports of a traitor among us, I chose to remain hidden with the others."

Issei: "That's good to know. Oh well, see you around."

Raynare: "Bye Ise-kun."

In the Hyoudou residence at night…..

Rias: "Ise, where were you?"

Issei: "Oh hi Rias, I just went to meet my murderer."

Rias & Akeno: "YOU WENT TO MEET RAYNARE!?"

Issei: "Calm down, yes I did."

Rias: "W-what for?"

Issei: "Since Freed serve her once I thought I might find out his location from her."

Sona: "Did you get anything?"

Issei: "Yes. It appears that he's with some priest in the town factory. Oh and Rias, if Raynare happens to visit here, please don't kill her."

Rias: "If it's a request from you, I'll happily accept."

Issei: "So here's what we're going to do…"

 **And another chapter done. Yes, it's a short one. Plus, as you saw, Asia is currently living with Saji while Koneko and Kiba are living where they usually live in Season 2. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. Gan Pai!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kuoh vs Kokabiel

**What's up guys! I know many of you are still worried about who's gonna pair up with Saji. For starters, Saji will definitely not be with Rias, Akeno or Sona. So most probably with the girl closest to him. Asia you say? Who knows? Just read on and find out.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Albion}**

 **Chapter 9: Kuoh vs Kokabiel….**

In Issei's room…..

Issei: "So here's what we're going to do. Sona, you and the rest of the student council set up a barrier to protect the school. Asia will be joining you. Rias, you and the rest of the Occult research club members help Sona keep the barrier up. But I'll require Kiba and Koneko-chan's help for this."

Rias: "Then what about you?"

Issei: "I'll be kicking Kokabiel's ass of course."

Sona: "No Ise-kun, we require your help."

Issei: "I'm sorry, but as you know I'm the only one strong enough to defeat him. Besides, my demonic energy is too low to help you guys."

Sona: "I understand."

Rias: "Wait! Didn't Irina got injured by Kokabiel the last time?"

Issei: "Don't worry, I asked Xenovia to stick with her and meet us at the school tomorrow. We'll need their holy swords for the battle."

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, you've matured quite a lot recently."

Issei: "Well, this IS the 2nd time we fight Kokabiel, so no more mistakes."

Rias: "Ah, learning from past experiences are we? Well, I couldn't agree with you more."

Sona: "But before I forget, didn't you had trouble activating balance breaker the last time?"

Issei: "This is where Ddraig comes in."

Rias: "I-Ise, you're not going to sacrifice your arm again aren't you?"

Issei: "Nope, something better than that. Do it Ddraig!"

Rias: "Ise! Wait!"

Akeno & Sona: "Ise-kun!"

FLASH!

The next day, night fall in Kuoh academy…..

Sona: "Ok everyone, we are going to need all of your strength to protect our school. The vanguard team will head out to the field to deal with our enemy while we will keep this barrier up."

Rias: "Yuuto and Koneko, you will be supporting Issei. Asia, Saji and Akeno, you will stay here and help us with the barrier."

Issei: "Later, we will be receiving reinforcements from the church faction. And it is important that you are not to harm anyone of them. Understood?"

Everyone: "Yes!"

Issei: "Right, let's move out!"

In the field, Valper is combining the Excalibur fragments while Kokabiel sat on top waiting for the process to complete.

Valper: "Yes! In a few moments, we will have the ultimate holy sword!"

Kokabiel: "Hurry up with it!"

Valper: "Yes master."

Issei: "Fallen angel Kokabiel!"

Kokabiel and Valper turned to Issei's direction.

Kokabiel: "So, Sirzechs Lucifer sent a bunch of brats to come defeat me? What is he, stupid?"

Issei: "Don't you dare mock our Maou like that! We have you outnumbered!"

Kokabiel: "Oh, I beg to differ." (Snaps fingers)

Kokabiel summoned 3 Cerberus from the ground.

Kiba: "The hounds of hell…."

Koneko: "Cerberus…"

Issei: "Kiba, Koneko-chan, deal with the hounds. I'll handle that bastard."

"OOOooo, are you forgetting me?"

KH'NG! CLANK!

Something exchanged swords with Kiba.

Kiba: "Freed…."

Freed: "That's right! I'm back! Miss me?"

Kiba: "Ise-kun, I'll deal with him."

Issei: "Be my guest."

Kiba and Freed then sped up and collided with each other, while Koneko is busy keeping the Cerberus at bay.

Koneko: "Ise-senpai, I need assistance." (Smashes Cerberus to the ground.)

Issei: "Here I come, Flame blaze!"

Issei released a huge stream of fire at the hound. However, the dog just stood up and charged towards Issei.

Issei: "Bad move doggy."

"AMEN!"

Irina sprung up in the air and sliced one of the Cerberus in half, leaving its body to disintegrate.

Issei: "Thanks Irina,"

Irina: "Looks like we made it."

Xenovia also appeared after stabbing another Cerberus.

Xenovia: "Hyoudou Issei, I see you've found out who's behind all this. Now leave the rest to us."

Issei: "Right!"

Xenovia and Irina then charged towards the last Cerberus and slash it, saving Koneko from being devoured.

Freed: "Give up devil! You're no match for a holy sword." (Slashes Kiba)

Kiba: "Gah!"

Issei: "Kiba!"

Valper: "It's ready! Freed, this is for you." (Hands a sword to Freed)

Kiba: "Valper Gallei. It's because of you my comrades are gone!"

Valper: "So the holy sword project has a survivor. Thanks to you all we've finally perfected the art of combining the fragments of Excalibur into 1 powerful holy sword."

Kiba: "No, they may be gone. But at least they have me. For I, have sworn vengeance, to the likes of you! Balance break!"

Kiba created a sword that emits a holy aura, along with demonic engraftments.

Valper: "A holy-demonic sword? Impossible! Guh!" (Impaled by a light spear)

Kokabiel: "Why isn't it? Since God is dead the balance has been broken."

….

Irina: "N-no! I can't be true! God is dead?"

Xenovia: "All this while, our prayers are for nothing?"

Kokabiel: "But apparently Arch-angel Michael is doing a good job in maintaining the system in God's absence. So that makes him my next target."

Freed: "Blah blah blah! God or no God, I'll be the one killing you right now!" (Charges towards Kiba)

Kiba swings his sword and shattered Freed's Excalibur. He then slashes the exorcist in the torso, causing him to faint.

On the other hand, Xenovia and Irina began crying and unable to keep their composure after hearing about the death of God.

Issei: "You shouldn't have done that…."

Kokabiel: "Hmm?"

Issei: "If there's one thing you should never do, is that you never… MAKE MY COMRADES…. CRY!"

[WELSH DRAGON, OVERBOOSTER!]

Issei activated his balance breaker and charged towards the fallen angel.

Kokabiel: "Guh!"

[10!]

Issei then lay countless blows onto Kokabiels face.

[9!]

Kokabiel: "The Sekiryuutei?!"

[8!]

Issei threw the fallen angel to the ground. Kokabiel shook his head and created a light sword.

[7!]

Kokabiel: "You brat! Come here!" (Flew towards Issei)

[6!]

Kokabiel then stabbed Issei in the chest.

[5!]

Kokabiel: "Hah! Your time is up!"

[4!]

Issei: "DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" (Punctures fingers in Kokabiel's chest)

[3!]

Issei rips open Kokabiel's torso apart, killing him in the process.

[2!]

Issei and Kokabiel's dead body landed on the ground.

[1!]

Kiba & Irina: "Ise-kun!"

Koneko: "Ise-senpai!"

Xenovia: "Hyoudou!" (Run towards Issei)

Issei's scale mail deactivates, leaving the brown-haired boy unconscious.

Kiba: "We need to bring him back to the school."

Koneko: "As well as take out this sword."

Irina takes out the light sword and Issei then wakes up.

Everyone: "Ise!"

Issei: "Ngh… Guys, you're ok."

Kiba: "But how did you survive being stabbed?"

Issei: "Well, I turned my heart into a dragon's heart."

Koneko: "For what?"

Issei: "To activate my balance breaker."

Xenovia: "Since your heart is that of a dragon's, that means the sword didn't affect you."

Issei: "Correct. Now that everything's settled, let's head back."

DON!

Out of nowhere, a bright white light appeared from the sky and landed in front of Issei.

Issei: "Harkuyuukou."

Kiba: "What!? The white dragon emperor?"

Harkuyuukou: "Hmm, so this is all that's left of Kokabiel….. Oh well." (Picks up Kokabiel's corpse.)

Issei: "Aren't you going to say anything Ddriag?"

[There's no need to.]

{Hmm, Red one, you're here.}

[What's up Albion?]

{You seem more care free than usual. So about our battle….}

[Not a good time white one, may be next time]

Harkuyuukou: "Well, I was planning to spar with you Hyoudou Issei, but since I'm on a mission, I guess that will have to wait."

Issei: "And I'll be ready for you."

Harkuyuukou: "Heh! You are an interesting boy. I'll be looking forward to our fight, so long Hyoudou Issei." (Picks up Freed and flew away.)

Issei: "Well that's done."

Rias: "Ise!" (Tackles him)

Issei: "Buwah! Hey Rias."

Rias: "You're alright! I'm glad."

Issei: "See, I told you it'll help."

[However, having a dragon heart will make you more aggressive in battle. So it's best we find a way to drain excess energy away.]

Akeno: "Ufufu, you can leave that to me."

Rias: "Mou Akeno, you don't have to be so stingy."

Sona: "Ise-kun!" (Hugs Issei)

Everyone: 'EeeeeehhhhHH!"

Issei: "Eehhh! Kaichou, what's the matter?"

Sona, who is currently shedding tears grabs on to his shirt while struggling to keep her composure.

Sona: "Sob…You're ok….When I saw you were stabbed….sob…I got so worried…."

Issei: "There there…..your pawn is fine." (Pats her back)

Rias: "Also, I see the white dragon emperor has arrived."

Issei: "Yep. Thankfully he was on a mission so…"

Sona: "Thanks to the barrier the school is in one piece."

Rias: "Congrats on achieving you balance breaker Yuuto, I'm proud of you."

Kiba: "Oh, thanks buchou."

Sona: "Ok now, Student council members, we'll be cleaning up from here. After that you may be dismissed."

Rias: "Well, looks like we've done our part. Anything else we could do to help Sona?"

Sona: "Hehe, you know what you can do."

Rias: "I sure do."

After a few hours of cleaning and repairing, all the student council members went back home while Sona and Issei head back to Hyoudou residence. When they arrived at the front door, they saw something that made both of their jaws drop to the floor.

Mr Hyoudou: "Thanks for powering up the TV Akeno-chan. I'll try to fix the cables once I've got free time."

Akeno: "Ara ara, no problem Otou-sama." (Sparkling lightning towards the TV)

Issei: "EEEhhh! Tou-san, it's not always like this!" (Rushes in front of his dad)

Sona: "Y-yeah Mr Hyoudou, you did not see anything."

Rias: "Relax guys. I've told them everything. And they take it quite well."

Issei: "Whaaaatt!?"

Mrs Hyoudou: "Oh don't worry Issei, we still love you even though you're a devil."

Mr Hyoudou: "Plus, the thought of you living up to 10 000 years old makes us felt relived. So we know that you get to see the world without rushing."

Sona: "S-so, you told them we're all devils? And about the supernatural world?"

Rias: "It was a big gamble. But thankfully they're more understanding than I thought."

Akeno: "Ufufu, so now we don't have to keep secrets anymore."

Issei: "Sigh. Tou-san, Kaa-san, are you really ok with us being devils living at your place?"

Mr Hyoudou: "Well of course son!"

Mrs Hyoudou: "Life would be boring if the supernatural didn't exist."

Issei: "Hahahhah! What loving parents I have!" (Hugs his parents)

Rias: "Aww…Don't leave me out!" (Joins in)

Akeno: "Ara ara, Me too…" (Joins in also)

Sona on the other hand just fainted as she couldn't believe the situation that is currently happening.

Mr Hyoudou: "So Issei, Rias-san told me about some sort of something- gear you possess. Mind showing it to us?"

Issei: "Gladly. Boosted Gear!"

Issei summoned his gauntlet, leaving his parents in awe.

Mr Hyoudou: "Wow! A dragon claw!"

Issei: "Tou-san, Kaa-san, meet Ddraig."

[Nice to meet you, guardians of Issei.]

Mrs Hyoudou: "Ara, your hand is speaking."

Issei: "Ddraig is a legendary dragon that is sealed in this gauntlet. Because of him, I'm able to power up every 10 seconds."

Mr Hyoudou: "Cool!"

Mrs Hyoudou: "Now now honey, with great power comes great responsibility. Now I hope you stay safe Issei and protect your friends with that gift of yours."

Issei: "I will Kaa-san! "(Bangs his chest)

Rias: "Ufufu! I knew I made the right decision."

 **And that's the end of another chapter. That's right! Kokabiel's dead, Issei had a dragon heart, and both of his parents know their secret. Sorry for the bad fight scene description. I always have trouble writing them. Anyway, hope guys enjoyed this and I'll see you next time. Gan pai!**


	10. Chapter 10: Parents and Pools

**What's up guys! For this chapter, I plan to give Saji some attention and put Issei aside for a while. Don't worry; he'll still be in it.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 10: Parents and pools**

In Issei's room, we find the Sekiryuutei reading manga on his bed. He then heard a tap on the window.

Issei: "Hmm? (Checks window) Bwuah! Raynare? What are you doing here?"

Raynare was hovering outside of Issei's room. But thanks to the night sky, hardly anyone notices the fallen angel.

Raynare: "Hi Ise-kun. Azazel-sama has asked me to escort you to his place."

Issei: "Is that so? Well alright then, let me leave a message for the girls." (Writes a note for Sona, Rias and Akeno)

Issei and Raynare flew to a penthouse of a certain apartment. Raynare then knocks on the door, waiting for someone to open it.

Kalawarner: (opens door) "Ah Raynare, you've arriv….. AAAaaah! Sekiryuutei!" (Hides behind the sofa)

Issei: "Hello…"

Raynare: "It's alright Kalawarner. He forgave us."

Kalawarner: "I'm sorry for kidnapping the sister, please don't kill me!" (Praying Issei)

Issei: "Sigh, like Raynare said, I forgave you. All of you."

Raynare: "Step aside Kalawarner, Azazel-sama wants to meet him."

In the living room, Issei saw a man wearing a yukata relaxing on the sofa.

Raynare: "Azazel-sama, I've brought him like you requested."

Azazel: "Raynare, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Azazel? We're all comrades after all."

Issei: 'Sigh, still as laid back as ever.'

Azazel: "So you're the current Sekiryuutei. Allow me to introduce myself."

Azazel released his 12 black feathered wings and stood up in front of Issei.

Azazel: "I am Azazel. Leader of the Fallen Angels, it's an honor to finally meet you Hyoudou Issei."

Issei on the other hand just stood there, waiting for the fallen angel leader to respond.

Azazel: "Oi oi, come on now. You could at least pretend to be surprised."

Issei: "So what do you want me for?"

Azazel: "I want to discuss with you about my subordinate."

Issei: "Eheheh, yeah. About Kokabiel…." (Scratching his head)

Azazel: "Oh don't worry. I want to thank you for dealing with him. He has been a thorn in our faction. Unlike him, all I want is to do what I like most. Inventing and researching, not waging war."

Issei: "Good to know."

Azazel: "Anyway, I would like to thank you by giving you this." (Hands over a book to Issei)

Issei took the book from the leader and open it. He then let out a massive nosebleed and closed the book.

Raynare: "Ise-kun!"

Azazel: "Ahahahah! Like I thought, he's just like me!"

Raynare took the book and opened it. She then slammed the book on the table while blushing furiously.

Raynare: "Azazel-sama! Where did you get all this?!"

Apparently inside the book were photos of female fallen angels dressed in sexy lingerie. Even Raynare's photo is inside.

Issei: "This is…. Heaven…."

Azazel: "From what I've observed he's more of the perverted type. So what better way to thank him than to show you guys in your underwear. Ahhaahaahaha!"

Issei: "Uuhhh…So is that all?"

Azazel: "Yep…aha…. That's pretty much it. Ahem, Raynare. Kindly escort Issei back home wouldcha?"

Issei: "No no, it's alright. I know my way around."

The next day, at the Kuoh Academy pool…

Saji: "Urrrgh….The pool is in a mess."

Rias: "We haven't used this pool in months. Since Sona and the Student council our fight with Kokabiel, I've decided that we clean up the pool as a form of repayment. And once we're done, we get to use the pool to ourselves."

Saji: "Hmm, seems legit."

Rias: "Right everyone, let's get changed and clean up!"

Everyone: "Hai buchou!"

After 2 hours of cleaning the pool, everyone changed to their swimsuits.

Rias: "Saji, what do you think of my swimsuit?"

Saji: "Wow! You look beautiful. Great choice."

Akeno: "What about me?"

Saji: "Hoho, you look gorgeous as well."

Akeno: "Why thank you Saji-kun."

Asia: "Saji-san, I've also changed."

Saji: "Uhheeee! Asia! You look so cute!"

Rias: "Erm Saji,"

Saji: "Yes buchou?"

Rias: "Can you do me a favour?"

5 minutes later…..

Saji: "Alright, 1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2….."

Asia: "Gambateh! Koneko-chan!"

Rias asked Saji to teach Koneko and Asia to swim.

Koneko: "Ugh… Saji-senpai, sorry for troubling you."

Saji: "It's alright Koneko-chan, I'll do anything for my kouhai."

In a few moments, both of them reached the end of the pool.

Saji: "Oh look at that, you've swam 10 meters. Congrats."

Koneko: "Thank you senpai. (Gets off the pool)

Saji: "Ok Asia, you're turn."

Asia: "Hai Saji-san."

At the far corner of the pool….

Rias: "Saji seems to be doing a good job."

Akeno: "Yes, but I do wish Ise-kun could be here with us."

Rias: "Hmm, I got it."

Rias stood up and yelled at Saji: "Hey Saji, want to have a swimming race with us?"

Saji: "Eh? Oh sure! Asia, do you mind?"

Asia: "It's alright Saji-san. I'll be with Koneko-chan."

Saji: "Thanks, and by the way? Have you seen Xenovia?"

Asia: "She's still putting on her swimsuit. Kiba-san is helping her with that."

Saji: "I see."

Rias: "Saji, hurry up please."

Saji: "I'm coming!"

At the starting point, Rias, Akeno and Saji prepared themselves while the rest of the team is watching them from the side.

Kiba: "Ok, on your marks, get set, Go!"

The 3 of them jumped of the platform and swam as fast as they could. Rias is currently in the lead, but Saji is not far behind. Akeno however, is already suffering from leg cramps.

Akeno: "Ow! Somebody save me!" (Struggling to stay on the surface)

Saji heard his senpai in trouble and swam back to her.

Saji: "Akeno-san! Grab my hand."

Saji rushed towards Akeno and held her in his arms. He then swam to the side of the pool and placed Akeno on the floor. Rias too stoped swimming and got off the pool to check on her queen.

Akeno: "Cough! Cough! Saji…kun…"

Saji: "Are you alright Akeno-san?"

Akeno: "Saji-kun! Thank you!" (Hugs him)

Saji: "Aww… you're welcome."

Rias: "Akeno! Thank goodness."

Akeno: "I'm fine Rias."

Kiba: "Nice work Saji-kun. You're a hero."

Koneko: "Good job." (Thumbs up)

Xenovia finally came out in her bikini and was curious at the gathering of the Gremory team.

Xenovia: "I'm out, what did I miss?"

In the Hyoudou residence, Issei and Sona are planning their duties for Parent's day.

Sona: "So there. When my sister arrives, that's what you'll do."

Issei: "Are you sure about that Sona?"

Sona: "It'll be alright, I'm sure she wouldn't mind anyway."

Issei: "Ok. Kaa-san, tou-san…."

Mr & Mrs Hyoudou: "Yes son?"

Issei: "I know Rias has already told you about us, but please try to remain calm as the other students and teachers don't know about devils in the school during Parents day, please?"

Mr Hyoudou: "Why of course son."

Mrs Hyoudou: "We can't have the whole town exorcising the school now can we?"

Both Issei and Sona sweat dropped.

Issei: "What's more, Rias's brother will be arriving. And he is the current Maou of the underworld. Please don't disrespect him."

Both of Issei's parents nodded and leave the devils to carry on their discussion. Then, a magic circle appeared in the room.

Mr Hyoudou: "Wow! You devils have a unique way of transportation."

Issei: "Hi Rias, Akeno-san. How's your day at the pool?"

Rias: "We had a great time and something happen to Akeno."

Issei: "W-what happen? Are you alright Akeno-san?"

Akeno: "I'm fine. I just got a leg cramp during our swimming race and Saji-kun rescued me."

Issei: "He did?"

Rias: "Yes, it was quite heroic of him. So what did you do?"

Issei: "Well, I met up with Azazel."

Rias: "I see, oh yes. The meeting of the 3 factions will be held soon."

Sona: "Oh yeah, right."

Akeno: "If my memories serves me correctly, this would be the time Sirzech-sama appears."

DING DONG!

Issei: "Speak of the devil."

[Pfft hahahahaha! Good one partner!]

Mrs Hyoudou opened the door and found Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia at the front door.

Sirzechs: "Good afternoon Madame, I'm Rias Gremory's brother Sirzech. May I come in?"

Mrs Hyoudou: "Oh yes, please do." 'For a maou, he seems quite nice and handsome.'

Rias: "Oni-sama, nice to see you."

Sona, Issei and Akeno bowed in front of the Maou. Sirzechs on the other hand started to panic and asked them to rise up.

Sirzech: (Whisper) "No no, please stand up, not in front of the humans."

Mrs Hyoudou: "It's alright Maou-sama, Rias-san told us about it and we're fine with it."

Sirzechs turned to his sister and sighed in relief.

Sirzechs: "Well then, let me reintroduce myself. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. Current Maou of the underworld. And this is my wife Grayfia. Ow!"

Grayfia smacked her husband with a paper fan.

Grayfia: "Please excuse him, I'm just a maid of the Gremory household."

Issei's parents just sat there blinking in confusion.

Mr Hyoudou: "So what brings the Great devil king to our world?"

Sirzechs: "I have come to have a chat with your son, Hyoudou Issei, about breaking my sister's engagement."

Mr Hyoudou: "What!? Young man, explain now."

Mrs Hyoudou: "Shame on you Issei!"

Sirzechs: "Oh no no. Don't misunderstand; I was glad that he did it. My father arranged a marriage with Rias without her consent. So it's only natural for Ise-kun to help her broke off the engagement."

Mr Hyoudou: (Smack his son's back) "Issei you son of a gun! No wonder Rias-san loves you so much."

Rias starts to blush.

Rias: "O-Otou-sama!"

Mrs Hyoudou: "Darling, that's enough. Can't you see your embarrassing her?"

Sirzechs: "Hahahaha! I see that my sister is enjoying herself here. So I guess I'll see you all in the school. Oh and Rias, father will be coming as well."

Rias: 'Sigh…I already expected that.'

Sirzechs and Grayfia then teleported back to the underworld via magic circle.

Mr Hyoudou: "To be in a relationship with the Maou's sister. I'm proud of you Issei!"

Mrs Hyoudou: "Our children are going to have a bright future! Just imagine, a human and devil hybrid!"

Issei: "Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

Right now both Issei and Rias are blushing furiously while Sona and Akeno fell on the floor laughing.

The Day of Judgment: Family day…..

Issei's parents and the 4 devils arrived at the school gates.

Issei: "Tou-san, Kaa-san, I'll be helping Sona with some student council duties. I'll meet you 2 again when it's my free time."

Mrs Hyoudou: "Don't worry about us Issei. We'll be with your teachers."

Rias: "We better get going as well, let's go Akeno."

Akeno: "Hai Rias."

3 hours later, in the school gym. Serafall Leviathan was attracting attention due to her Magical Girl cosplay. Many students including Matsuda and Motohama were struggling to take a photo of her.

Luckily, Issei and Tsubaki arrived just in time to stop the commotion.

Tsubaki: "Oh no, Serafall-sama."

Issei: "Let me handle this. You control the crowd, I'll deal with her."

While Tsubaki was chasing away the students, Issei went to face the cosplaying Maou.

Issei: "Eh excuse me Serafal-sama."

Serafall: "Ah, I see you found out about my true identity."

Issei: "Y-yes. This is a school and it is implied that you were proper attire when visiting."

Serafall: "Aww…But this is my uniform. I'm a Magical girl." (Twirls around)

Issei: "Yes right. Ahem! But still as a Maou, surely you need to keep formalities right?"

Serafall: "W-well, I guess that's true…."

Issei: "And to me sometimes formality could be cuter that casual wear….."

Serafall: "Uunnn…..Alright! I'm gonna change! Now where is the fitting room?"

Issei points at the girl's washroom.

Serafall: "Thank you." (Ran to the washroom)

Tsubaki: "Wow! You actually made Serafall-sama dressed formally."

Issei: "You just need to say the right things."

Rias: "Ise!"

Issei: "Hey Rias. How's it going?"

Rias: "I've come to introduce Saji to Serafall-sama. Have you seen her?"

Issei: "Well, she…."

Serafall: (Runs back to the gym) "Yoo hoo! I'm back!"

Akeno: "Ara ara, Serafall-sama is dress formally this time."

Rias: "S-serafall-sama. I-it's nice to see you."

Serafall: "Ah Rias-chan, good to see you as well."

Rias: "This is my new pawn, Saji. Saji, go and introduce yourself."

Saji: "Hai buchou."

Saji steps forward and bowed at Serafall.

Saji: "I'm Genshirou Saji. Pawn of Rias Gremory-sama."

Serafall: "Nice to meet you Gen-chan."

Rias: (whispers) "Ise, why is Serafall-sama in a business suit?"

Issei: (whispers) "Oh, Sona asked me to make her dress formally. So I did."

Rias: (Whispers) "You never cease to amaze me."

At the school corridors. Issei, Rias and Akeno take a walk and came across with The Hyoudou's and Lord Gremory.

Mr Hyoudou: "Ah Issei, I was just telling Rias-san's father about you."

Lord Gremory: "Pleased to meet you Ise-kun." (Handshake)

Issei: "It's an honor to meet you sir."

Mrs Hyoudou: "Issei, I've planned to invite Sirzech-san and Mr Gremory to our place for a chat. So please behave youself."

Rias: 'Aww..This again…'

In the Hyoudou Residence at night, the house is occupied with the Gremorys plus Grayfia, the Hyoudou's plus Sona and Akeno.

Sirzechs: "Oh look at that. Our Rias is answering the teacher's question."

Mrs Hyoudou: "She really is a smart girl isn't she?"

As expected, Rias and Issei are on the floor, depressed and embarrassed.

Sona: "Ufufu! I feel sorry for you Rias."

Akeno: "I'm not ufufu!"

Rias: "I had enough! Oni-sama you dummy!" (Runs to her room)

Issei: 'Here we go again.' "Rias, wait up!" (runs after her)

In Rias's room...

Issei: "Rias, are you alright?"

Rias: "Sniff….why must Oni-sama be such a mood breaker?"

Issei: "That's just how he is, remember? Well at least he has Grayfa with him."

Rias: "This time is worse than the last. Now i'm being embarrassed in front of Akeno and Sona!"

Issei: "Sigh, Come here."

Rias came closer to Issei, who is currently embracing her to keep her comfortable.

Issei: "Rias, you and I know very well that your brother loves you. Even if he does embarrasses you. So don't take it too hard."

Rias: "Ise…how come you always say the right things?"

Issei: "Just part of my nature I guess." (Pulls her to a deep kiss)

After about 2 minutes of kissing, Issei felt a soft sensation on his back.

Akeno: "Ufufu! Let me spend some time with Ise-kun as well."

Rias: "Mou Akeno! When did you get in?"

Sona: "The same time I did."

Rias: "Sona? No! Ise is mine!"

Sona: "Then I guess we'll fight for it."

Issei: "Oh no. DJenero, do something!"

Me: "Alright alright."

The 3 girls then stop fighting and cornered Issei on the bed. They then striped to their birthday suits and cuddled with the browned haired boy to sleep. Unknowing to them, Issei's parents , Lord Gremory and Sirzechs are spying on them from outside of the room.

Mr Hyoudou: (Whisper) "Our son definitely has a bright future."

Sirzechs: "Sob…My Ria-tan has grown up."

Lord Gremory: "The future of the Gremory Household is safe once again."

Unfortunately for all of them, they were dragged to the bottom floor by an irritated Grayfia.

Grayfia: "Seriously, all of you. How much more do you want to embarrass them?"

 **And that marks the end of another chapter. Wait, does Akeno have feelings for Saji? Who knows? Only one way to find out. As usual, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. Gan Pai!**


	11. Chapter 11: Gasper the timid vamp

**What's up guys! Recently there has been an uproar for pairing Saji and Akeno together. But rest assured, what happened at the pool was just a momentary crush. Issei is still her main man.**

 **Akeno: "Yep! No one can replace my Ise-kun. Ufufu."**

 **There you have it, quoted by the Priestess herself.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 11: Gasper the timid vamp…..**

The next morning in the dining room, the Gremories, the Hyoudou's plus Sona and Akeno were having their breakfast. At some point, Sirzechs raised a suggestion to her beloved sister.

Sirzechs: "You know Rias, I'm beginning to wonder when would be the perfect time to released your servant."

Rias: "W-what?! Why would I do that?"

Sirzechs: "I'm talking about your other bishop."

Rias sighed in relief and answered his brother.

Rias: "Oni-sama, do you really think I'm ready?"

Sirzechs: "Why of course! You've shown me that you've matured and grown stronger each day."

Lord Gremory: "You brother is right Rias-dear. Your victory against Riser is enough to prove that fact."

Rias then turns to Issei and Akeno. The both of them just nodded in agreement.

Rias: "Alright. If this is an order from my brother, no. From the great Maou Lucifer, I'll comply."

Sona: "Don't worry Rias. I'm sure your servants will be there to help you."

Rias: "Thank you Sona."

Mr Hyoudou: "Bishop?"

Mrs Hyoudou: "Another servant?"

Issei: "I'll explain to you later…."

At the school gates, Issei and Sona head for the Student Council room whereas Rias, and Akeno went to their club room.

Akeno: "I feel like Sirzechs-sama and Lord Gremory enjoyed their stay a lot more than they did originally."

Rias: "Yeah. Now that Ise's parents know about us, we have nothing to hide anymore. It's kind of relaxing."

Akeno: "Ufufu! I couldn't agree more."

In the ORC room…..

Kiba: "Are you serious buchou? Releasing your servant?"

Rias: "Positive. Plus, Koneko will have someone to be with."

Saji: "Another servant? Releasing? What's going on guys?"

Akeno: "Buchou has another bishop locked away under Sirzechs-sama's orders."

Saji: "Wow, this bishop must be very strong, and violent."

Asia: "To think that Buchou-san has another Bishop."

Xenovia: "In case that bishop goes beserk, (Summons Durandal) I'll deal with it."

Rias: "It's alright Xenovia, put the sword away."

In front of a secret door.

Saji: "So this is where it's locked?"

Rias: "Yes. Oni-sama was worried about my servant's powers so locking him up is the best option."

As Akeno is finished unlocking the seals, the door swung opened and reveals a room full of plush toys.

In the center of the room sits a small coffin. With a little girl sitting in it.

"Iyaa! Who's there?! Please don't hurt me!"

Saji, Asia and Xenovia we shocked when they saw Rias's other bishop in the room.

Saji: "This little girl is your bishop? She's kinda cute."

Kiba and Akeno began giggling at Saji's comment.

Saji: "W-what's so funny?"

Rias: "Actualy, Gasper is a boy. He just loves to cross-dress."

Saji then drops on the floor, depressed.

Saji: "Just when I thought I could have twin blonde babes."

Xenovia: "Hmm…He doesn't look too tough."

Gasper: "Uuwwaaa! You're so meaaaann!"

Rias: "Come out now Gasper…. No need to be shy…"

Gasper: "No! This room is my home and I want to stay heeerrrreeee.!"

Saji then grab Gasper's arm and wanted to pull him out.

Saji: "Come on man, we won't hurt you."

BLINK!

In a split second, Gasper was relocated to the corner of the room.

Saji: "What the? How did he get there so fast?"

Xenovia: "He definitely did something."

Asia: "Teleportation?"

Akeno: "Gasper-kun's sacred gear is Forbidden Balor View, which grants the host the ability to temporally stop time."

Xenovia: "So that's how it is."

Rias: "The only problem is that Gasper hasn't mastered his sacred gear and thus is unable to control it yet."

Saji: "Ahh, so that's why Maou-sama asked you to seal him. So, what do we do now?"

Rias: "Akeno and I have to set up the school for the Gathering of the Three Factions. So I'd like you all to train Gasper while we're away. Yuuto, would you be our escort?"

Kiba: "Hai buchou."

As the 2 Onee-sama's plus Kiba left the building, the rest discuss on how to bring the timid Bishop out.

Saji: "Hmm….It's not easy bringing out a fearful child in the open. What do you suggest Asia?"

Asia: "Umm….We could lure him out with sweets?"

Koneko just stepped forward and toss some garlic cloves at Gasper.

Gasper: "KYAAAA! I hate garlic!"

The bishop then burst out of his room to the corridor.

Saji: "Why? It's just garlic."

Koneko: "Gya-kun is a half-vampire."

Asia: "And Vampires are afraid of Garlic."

Gasper: "UEeeennnn! Koneko-chan is soo meannnn!"

Xenovia: "Right. Now that we've got you out, let's train!" (Summons Durandal)

Saji: "Xenovia, you're not actually going to…."

Xenovia then chased Gasper around the old school building while swinging her Durandal.

Xenovia: "A healthy mind requires a healthy body. Give me 5 laps!"

Gasper: "Uuuwaaaa! Xenovia-senpai is scary!"

10 minutes later, Gasper lay down on the floor panting vigorously.

Saji: "I think you went a bit too far Xenovia."

Xenovia: "What? That's how the church trained me."

Koneko: "This will wake him up." (Shows garlic to Gasper)

Gasper: "IYAAA! Garlic!"

This time, Koneko chased the poor vampire around the building for almost 5 minutes.

In the end, Gasper froze time and ran to his room.

Saji: "Groan…..This is harder than I thought."

In the Student Council Room, Issei is helping Yura and Hanakai preparing the documents for the gathering. Enter the Vice-president Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: "Hello everyone, how's it going?"

Yura: "We're almost done Tsubaki-san."

Issei: "Yep, just give us 2 more minutes."

Tsubaki: "Well, good job. I'll come back shortly." (leaves the room)

Hanakai: "Aww, I'm out of ink. Hyoudou, could you grab that ink pad here please?"

Issei: "Sure."

As Issei went over to the other table, he tripped over Yura's foot an fell on the floor.

Yura: "Ise-kun! Are you alright? I'm so sorry."

Issei: "Y-yeah I'm fine. Oops."

Yura: "AAhhh!"

However, as Issei got up, he accidentally knocks Yura off the floor and he too followed after her. This resulted in Issei lying face down on top of Sona's rook.

Hanakai misinterpreted the situation and tossed Issei across the room.

Hanakai: "Hyoudou you pervert!"

Yura: "Momo, wait!"

Issei: "Aaahh ow!"

Yura: "It was an accident. Ise-kun didn't mean to knock me over."

Hanakai then saw Issei painfully rubbing his back while getting on his feet. She then realized her mistake and rushed to the brown haired pawn.

Hanakai: "I'm very, very sorry Hyoudou. I thought you're going to pounce on Yura-san."

Issei: "It's alright Hanakai-san. I get that a lot."

Hanakai was touched by Issei's kindness and went to hug him.

Hanakai: "You're so kind Hyoudou-kun. Call me Momo next time, ok?"

Issei: "Alright Momo." (Receives a bigger hug from Hanakai)

Yura: "Hey Momo! Let me hug him too!" (Went to hug Issei)

Issei : 'Heh. They're just like the girls back home.'

"What is the meaning of this?"

The three of them then turned around and saw Tsubaki with a stoic expression on her face, with a hint of redness on her cheeks.

Issei: "Ahh Tsubaki-san. Err, this is not what you think it is."

Tsubaki: "Kaichou really needs those documents, so I expect them to be ready soon. You may hug him later if you want." (Leaves room)

Issei: "Eeehhh.. That's what she's upset for?"

Hanakai: "Well, our fuku-kaichou IS a difficult one to read."

Yura: "Sigh, let's just get back to work."

Issei: 'Sigh, I wonder how's Saji doing."

In front of Gasper's room.

Saji: "Sorry we had to call you from your preparation."

Rias: "It's alright, you did the right thing."

Saji: "Sigh, after being chased around by Xenovia and Koneko-chan, Gasper refuses to leave his room. We only made things worse."

Rias: "I can't blame him."

Saji: "Huh?"

Rias: "Vampires care about pride above everything else. And because Gasper was only a half-vampire, he's shunned by his father and then casted away from his family. His life didn't get better after receiving human contact, as they're afraid of his vampirism heritage. I found him when he was nearly beaten to death by several villagers and revived him as my servant. But since then, my peerage suffered from his unintentional activations of his sacred gear. That's why Oni-sama decided to seal him until I was ready to train him."

Saji: "I see. So that's why he's so timid."

Rias: "Looks like Oni-sama was wrong after all. I couldn't control my servant."

Saji: "Yes you can."

Rias: "Saji?"

Saji: "Buchou, since I'm the only remaining guy let me handle Gasper. Plus it's about time I get my own Kouhai."

Rias: "Ufufu. Very well, I'll leave him to you."

Saji: "You can count on me buchou."

Rias then teleports away.

Saji: "Looks like I'll be here for a while. I better call Asia."

Saji calls Asia.

Saji: {Hey Asia, I'll be home late today so you go on without me alright?}

Asia: {Oh, Why?}

Saji: {I need to convince Gasper to come out.}

Asia: {I understand. Xenovia-san and Koneko-chan will be borrowing the shower for a while so I'll see you later.}

Saji: {Thanks Asia, bye.}

Saji: "Okay Gasper, I'm not going to mve an inch until you come out alright?"

Gasper: "NOoooo! You all will chase me again!"

Saji: "Sigh….Look, you can tell me anything. Just, what is it that you're afraid of?"

Gasper: "Well…..I'm scared of my sacred gear. It's very powerful, but I always have trouble controlling it."

Saji: "Why is that?"

Gasper: "Every time I activate my sacred gear, everyone around me will freeze. It's scary, and I worry that people will me mad at me for unconsciously stopping time." (Crying)

Saji: "I'm not mad at you."

Gasper: (Opens door slightly) "You aren't?"

Saji: "Why would I be? We all mess up one time or another, but that doesn't mean everyone will be mad at you."

Gasper: "If you put it that way…."

Saji: "And to be honest, I envy you sacred gear over my own."

Gasper: "You really think so?"

Saji: "Come on. You can stop time! And what can mine do, latch on to objects and that's it. I even have to make my own weapons for Maou sake."

Gasper: "You're very kind Saji-senpai."

Saji: "Hmm?"

Gasper: "No one has ever been jealous of my sacred gear before."

Saji: "Listen Gasper. God gave us sacred gears for a purpose. And that is to use it to serve buchou till the day we perish."

Gasper: "Yes! I will stay proud of my sacred gear!"

Enter Asia, Xenovia and Koneko.

Asia: "Saji-san."

Saji: "Huh? Asia, what are you doing here?"

Asia: "I felt bad leaving you with Gasper alone. So I brought everyone here to help you train him."

Saji: "Thanks.."

Xenovia: "I see you've brought Gasper out."

Saji: "Yes. All he needs is a little encouragement."

Asia: "Gasper-kun, I made this for you. Hopefully you like it."

Asia gave Gasper a paper bag with eyeholes on it.

Asia: "Just put it on your head."

Gasper: (Puts on paper bag) "Ooo.. I like it."

Saji: "Huh? I don't get it."

Asia: "I used to have problem talking to people face to face, but not on the phone. So I thought, why don't I cover Gasper-kun's face so he wouldn't feel so nervous."

Saji: "Asia, you're a genius! But Gasper, as soon as you're more confident, you might want to take it off."

Gasper: "Hai! Saji-senpai!"

Outside of the old school building, Saji, Xenovia, Asia and Koneko are training Gasper's sacred gear.

Saji: "That's it Gasper. Hold it for 10 more seconds….."

Gasper: "I'm trying…." (Freezing a ball in mid air)

Asia: "5,4,3,2,1. Let go."

Gasper released the ball.

Gasper: "Phew! I did it."

Saji: "Well done Gasper. Now take a short break."

Issei: "Hey guys."

Asia: "Ise-san!"

Xenovia: "Hi Ise."

Koneko: "Evening Ise-senpai."

Saji: "Hyoudou. How's things bro?"

Issei: "Quite alright. So, you must be Gasper."

Gasper: "UUehhhh! (Hides behind Saji)"

Saji: "It's ok Gasper, he's a friend. Sorry Hyoudou, he's very timid."

Issei: "I understand."

"Look at everyone so cheerful this evening."

Everyone look up and saw a fallen angel landed in front of them. The Gremory team then get into battle stance.

Issei: "Woah woah guys, it's alright. He's our ally."

Saji: "What'd you mean he's our ally? He's a frickin fallen angel! With 12 wings!"

Xenovia: "What do you want fallen angel?"

Issei: "Xenovia, I can assure you, he doesn't want any war. He's the leader of the Fallen Angels Azazel."

Azazel: "Yo, what's up."

Saji: "So why ARE you here?"

Azazel: "I just come to observe the vampire. His sacred gear to be exact."

Saji: "What do you want with Gasper?"

Azazel: "I want to advise you. Let the vampire drink some dragon blood and he'll be able to control his powers for a moment. You may thank me after that."

Asia: "But we don't have any dragons."

Azazel: "Or a host of one. I'll be off then." (Flies away)

Saji: "Hmm….Host of a dragon…..So Hyoudou, I was wondering if …"

Issei: "So long!" (Dashes away.)

Saji: "Sigh….So I guess that leaves me then."

Gasper: "Will this really work ?"

Saji: "Let's find out. (Bites his finger) Ow!"

Asia: "Saji-san!"

Saji: "I'm fine. Here you go Gasper."

Gasper licks Saji's bleeding finger. His eyes then start to glow as if he's powering up.

Saji: "Feel anything?"

Gasper: "I feel…..stronger…."

Saji: "Here, catch!" (Throws a ball at Gasper)

Gasper managed to stop the ball almost instantly.

Saji: "Well done Gasper! Ready for some more?"

Gasper: "Bring it!"

Saji continues to hurl balls at his kouhai. Soon enough, the cross-dressing Bishop managed to stop a whopping 20 balls in midair.

Gasper: "Ngh…ah!" (Drops on the floor)

Saji: "I guess that's your limit. No worries. With training, you'd be able to stop more than balls. What do you say Gasper?"

Gasper: "Hai Saji-senpai!"

At an ancient shrine, Issei is waiting for a certain maiden to show up.

Akeno: "Hi Ise-kun. Sorry I'm late."

Issei: "It's alright Akeno-san. So, has Michael-san arrived yet?"

Akeno: "Only one way to find out."

Both devils walked into a hut and met up with a Seraph dressed in golden robes, spreading his 12 wings.

Michael: "Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei."

Issei: "It is an honor, Michael-san."

Michael: "Due to the formation of the Three Factions, countless skirmishes have been reported in order to prevent us Angel, Fallen Angels and Devils to join forces."

Issei: "I understand."

Michael: "As for that, I've decided to give this."

Michael summoned a holy sword and presents it to Issei.

Michael: "This is Ascalon. A holy sword forged especially to slay dragons. I suspect that you'll be facing opponents who might be dragons so this might be the most suitable weapon for you."

Issei: "I gladly accept this gift. Thank you very much."

Michael: "I'll be taking my leave. Until we meet again, Hyoudou Issei."

Issei: "See you later, Michael-san."

5 minutes later…

Issei: "Thanks for the tea Akeno-san."

Akeno: "You're welcome…"

Issei: "I hope you don't mind that I ask but…."

Akeno: "What is it Ise-kun?"

Issei: "Will you still hate your father?"

Akeno: "Ufufu! After what you did? How could I hate him?"

Issei: "That's good to know."

Akeno brings her face to Issei's and landed a deep kiss on the lips. Both of them lie on the floor embracing each other.

Akeno: "Ise-kun…..I know I've mentioned this before, but when will you call me by my name?"

Issei: "Just wait and see Akeno…."

Akeno: "Ok, if you say…..Issei you bully! Ufufu!" (Kisses him again)

Issei: "Hahahaha! I can't believe you fall for that!"

Akeno: "Well played Ise-kun, well played."

AHEM!

Issei faced the door and saw Rias leaning at the entrance.

Issei: "Oh hi Rias."

Rias: "I don't want to be left out!"

Rias then tackled her beloved to the floor while Issei continued to enjoy the company of both ladies….


	12. Chapter 12: Birth of the Three Factions

**What's up guys! Er… I don't know what else to say…. Oh well, enjoy the story.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Albion}**

 **Chapter 12: Birth of the Three Factions…..**

In a certain shrine, Issei is currently pinned down by a pair of buxom beauties.

Issei: "You two are so beautiful. You know that?"

Rias: "I've always know that my lovely Ise."

Akeno: "How else would I have gotten your affection? Ufufu."

"Ahem!"

The three devils then raised their heads and saw a pouting Sona leaning against the main entrance.

Issei: "Uh oh…."

Rias: "S-Sona! Um, nice to see you here."

Sona: "What the hell are you three still doing here?! The meeting is about to start so let's go!"

Rias: "Oh right, the meeting. Let's go."

The three devils then got up and left the shrine along with the student council president.

In the Occult Research Clubroom…..

Rias: "Gasper, we're going to be out for a while so I need you to behave ok?"

Gasper: "Yes Buchou."

Rias: "Koneko, you stay here with Gasper until we get back. Please take care of each other."

Koneko: "Leave the vampire to me. Nobody is kidnapping Gya-kun."

Saji: "Here Gasper, in case you get bored."

Saji gave Gasper his PSP.

Gasper: "Thanks Saji-senpai."

Rias: "Alright then, let's move out."

Meanwhile, in the student council clubroom…

Sona: "So all of you may dismiss, except for you Ise-kun. You'll be following us."

Issei: "Yes kaichou."

Tsubaki: "Kaichou, it's time."

Outside of the meeting room, Issei, Sona and Tsubaki met up with the Gremory team.

Sona: "I see you've arrived just in time."

Rias: "You're not so late yourself."

Issei: (Whisper) "Psst! Kaichou, Tsubaki-san."

Sona: "What is it Ise-kun?"

Tsubaki: "Make it fast."

Issei: (Whisper) "Later at my signal, grab hold of me."

Sona & Tsubaki: (Whisper) "What?! Why?"

Issei: (Whisper) "No time to explain. Just do it."

Sona: "Sigh….Fine."

Everyone then entered the meeting room, where the leaders of the factions consisting of Sirzechs of the devils, Michael of the angels and Azazel of the fallen angels. Each faction also brought their escorts namely Serafall, Irina and a guy with white hair. Everyone is seated at their respective places. In the meantime, Issei is paying a lot of attention to Azazels escort.

Issei: 'So Vali, you've finally arrived.'

[Partner, let's show him what we've got during our battle. We might not even have to borrow his Dividing power.]

Issei: 'I hear you Ddraig….'

Rias: 'Vali Lucifer…..We're ready for you this time…..'

Michael: "Right. Now that everyone has arrived, let us begin our discussion."

Sirzechs: "The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject 'The Non-existence of God'."

Everyone nodded and focused their attention to the Maou.

Sirzechs: "Now that everyone acknowledges that fact, we may proceed."

Rias then stood up and gave a report about their battle with Kokabiel. Everyone was in shock when they found out about the fallen angels fate.

Rias: "Though we do agree that Kokabiel is deemed too dangerous to be left alone, we would like to hear from the leader of the fallen angels regarding his death."

Everyone then draw their attention to Azazel, who is just relaxing on his chair as if nothing has happened.

Michael: "Azazel, we would like to listen to your opinion regarding you subordinates fate."

Azazel continued to relax, causing irritation among the participants of the meeting.

Sirzechs: "We ask for your full cooperation. So if you please just….."

Azazel: "He deserved it."

Everyone was taken aback by his reaction.

Rias: "You mean, you're not mad at us for his death?"

Azazel: (rubs his neck) "Well…honestly, I kinda wanted him to be gone anyway since he's considered a traitor among us. So yeah, I'd like to thank the Sekiryuutei again for dealing with him."

Issei: "I-I….i'm still sorry that I went overboard…"

Sirzechs: "If the fallen angel faction says it's necessary, then your apology is not required."

Issei: "Thank you Sirzech-sama."

Michael: "With that issue settled, I would like to call for a vote for peace. The angels and the church have agreed to be civil with the other factions."

Sirzechs: "We the devil faction also agreed to be part of the alliance."

Azazel: "Yawns….Since I take no interest in war, I suppose I too agree."

Michael: "And what about the opinions of the two Heavenly Dragons and one Dragon king?"

Vali: "Heh! All I care about is defeating the strongest opponent."

Azazel: "Come on now Vali. We're trying to make a truce here."

Vali: "But you can't expect me to sit there and stay bored right?"

Azazel: "We will need your strength to fight off any opposition. So there'll still be plenty of strong beings to fight with."

Vali: "If you put it that way, I guess I could go for peace."

Michael: "What about you Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei: "I've sworn my life to protect those who I care for and love. Thus, if peace is needed to for, then its peace I vote for."

Akeno: "Ara ara, since when Ise-kun has become so wise?"

Rias: "He's definitely grown up."

Sona: "Not bad at all Ise-kun."

Michael: "And last but not least, Genshirou Saji. What would you vote for?"

Saji: "Ah well er….Ahem! Of course I would go for peace."

Azazel: "Then it is settled. The birth of the Three Factions has finally commenced."

Just then, Issei sensed a power surge from the old school building. Realizing what is was, he then grab hold of Sona and Tsubaki and informed the Gremory team to do the same.

Issei: "Rias! Asia! Akeno-san! Grab on to Saji!"

Saji: "What the…."

DOOOOOON!

Soon after the power surge, the whole room is filled with a faint purple aura.

Saji: "What was that?"

Sirzechs: "That was a power surge coming from the old school building."

Azazel: "The vampire's sacred gear has achieved balance breaker."

Asia: "Then, how are we still moving?"

Sirzechs: "We're immune due to our immense power."

Vali: "We're protected by our dragons, while they are wielding holy swords."

Issei: "And you guys are safe because of contact with us dragon wielders."

Sona: "So that's why you asked us to hold on."

Rias: "But right now, we've got to rescue Gasper."

Serafall: "We're surrounded by magicians."

Michael: "They've formed a barrier around us. Teleportation would be impossible."

Rias: "Not completely impossible. Oni-sama, I still have a rook with Gasper. I can switch places with her from here."

Sirzechs: "Castling. Yes, of course. But you should take someone with you."

Saji: "I'll go with her."

Sirzech: "Very well. I'll transfer some demonic energy to empower the process."

Sirzechs then teleported Rias and Saji while Koneko appeared in the meeting room.

Koneko: "W-what happened?"

Sirzechs: "Rias had switched places with you. It's alright now."

Koneko: "No. Gya-kun is still in there."

Issei: "They'll be fine Koneko-chan. I promise."

"Well well. What do we have here?"

A magic circle with the Leviathan symbol appeared in the room.

Sirzechs: "Katerea Leviathan. So you're the one who lead them here."

Katerea: "Quite right Sirzechs. As the rightful ruler of the underworld, I'll be taking what's mine."

Serafall: "Mou! The people didn't choose you for a reason!"

Katerea: "They had no choice. We the old Maou faction will soon rise up and destroy you all!"

Katerea caused an explosion in the room, which brought down the barrier and allowed the magicians outside to attack them.

In the ORC room, Rias and Saji arrived and saw Gasper being held on the wall by 4 magicians.

Rias: "Let go of him!"

Magician 1: "Or what?"

Rias: "Or this."

Rias fired multiple shots of destructive energy towards the magicians who faded away one by one.

Saji: "Huh. I don't see why you need an escort." (Untying Gasper's restraints)

Gasper: "Thank you Saji-senpai, Buchou." (Hugs both of them.)

Rias: "There there. You're safe now. Let's return."

The 3 of them teleported back to the battlefield. Only to find Azazel in a dragon armor battling Katerea. While the rest of them were driving away the magicians.

Katerea: "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

Katerea formed tentacles and wrap them around Azazel's arm. Without hesitation, the fallen angel then amputated his arm and tosses a light spear at her.

Saji: "Oh my Maou he's crazy."

Azazel: "Yep, that's all you're worth. Ooofff!"

Azazel was suddenly thrown to the ground with incredible force.

Azazel: "Ow! I must be getting old. So what was that for Vali?"

Vali was then seen flying above Azazel in his Balance breaker form.

Vali: "Sorry Azazel, but I find this side more interesting. And besides, you make a worthy opponent."

"DRAGON SHOT!"

Vali was hit by a ball of energy from the ground. Knocking him off balance.

Vali: "Ok, who did that!?"

"Yo Vali!"

Vali look at the source of the voice, which happens to be Issei.

Issei: "I'm your opponent here! Leave them alone!"

Vali: "Finally! Hyoudou Issei, you've decided to fight me. Your arch nemesis."

Issei: "That's right. Now I promise to give you a good fight, if you promise to leave them out of this."

Vali: "With those kinds of conditions, how can I refuse?"

Vali the dashed in front of Issei and formed a barrier around the others.

Issei: "Right. Ready Ddraig?"

[Been waiting for you.]

Issei & Ddraig: "WELSH DRAGON, SYNCRODRIVE!"

Issei is then engulfed in a pillar of orange flames, which then disperse. Revealing a figure that resembles Issei and Ddraig combined.

Vali: "That's not balance breaker. Albion, what is this?"

{It appears that the boy has synchronized his soul with the red one.}

Right now, Issei has grown claws on his hands and feet while covered in red scales. His eyes were yellow with narrow pupils. And his hair is currently in 5 shades of green and combed upwards as if it's on fire.

Rias: "Ise….What happened to you?"

Akeno: "Ise-kun…."

Sona: "He's one with the dragon inside him."

Issei: "I figure that you expect me to fight you in my scale mail. But think again!"

Issei dashed towards Vali at blazing speed. Leaving a trail of flames behind wherever he ran. He then smashed his clawed fist against Vali's helmet and shatter in to pieces.

Vali: "GUH! What is this power.. GUH!"

{Vali, fly up now. You're taking heavy damage.}

The white haired boy then flew up and hovered.

Vali: "You may be strong, but you still can't fly."

Issei in return grew a pair of dragon wings behind him and charged towards his rival. He then fires several shots of purple flames that explode on impact, blasting away Vali's scale mail bit by bit.

Vali: "To think that…..Ugh... you're that…..Ugh...Strong…"

Vali was at his edge. He couldn't defend himself anymore and ended up fainting on the school grounds. Issei on the other hand landed beside him and crouched down to check on him.

Issei: 'Heh! No wonder you like battling. It's actually kinda fun."

As the barrier was released, Rias, Akeno and Sona tackled Issei to the ground.

Rias: "Ise! You're alright!"

Sona: "You've won. I can't believe you've won."

Akeno: "I was so worried about you! Don't ever scare us like that again."

Issei: "Hahaha, I'm glad that you're safe."

As Issei powered down, he returned to his original human-like features. Serafall then approached Issei and jumped for joy.

Serafall: "Oh Sona-chan look at you! You've finaly found your match!"

Sona on the other hand felt embarrassed and quickly get up from her pawn.

Sona: "Oni-sama! It's not what you think!"

Serafall: "OOhh….wait till Okaa-sama and otou-sama see this!" (Snaps a photo with a camera)

Sona: "Hey! Where did you get that from?! Give me back!" (Chases her sister to elsewhere.)

Rias: "Ufufu! I think you better help her Ise. She IS your master after all."

Issei: "Yeah, but there's something missing….."

All of them then turned to Vali, who is being carried by a man with a staff.

Azazel: "Oh Bikou, you've came."

Bikou: "That's right. You must be quite strong to defeat Vali like this Sekiryuutei."

Issei: "He started it first."

Bikou: "Aaaaannyway, we've got to go. See ya!" (Disappears from sight)

Issei: "Yawns…what a day!"

Rias: "Erm..Ise…Sona…"

Issei: "Oh right, Hey kaichou! (Runs to Sona)

2 days later, in the ORC room.

Azazel: "So as you can see, Sirzechs has asked me to be your advisor for the Occult research club since you need someone from the fallen angel faction in the group."

Saji: "Hey, you got your arm back!"

Azazel: "Thanks to the Grigori, I've managed to fix a bio mechanical arm just for myself."

Azazel shows of his robot arm by forming a drill, buzz saw and launching it everywhere.

Azazel: "And as a token of gratitude, I'll be in charge of training you guys on using your sacred gears. The Absorption line. The holy-demonic sword of Betrayal. The Durandal. Twilight healing and Forbidden Balor View."

Saji: "That would be acceptable. What do you think buchou?"

Rias: "Sigh, I guess I have no choice do i? Ok, welcome to the club."

In the Student council room…..

Sona: "So Ise-kun, mind explaining how you transformed into a half dragon?"

Issei: "Well, remember how Ddraig turned my heart into a dragon heart?"

Sona: "Yessss…..?"

Issei: "Ever since I got that heart, I've gained the ability to draconify any part of my body to make it immune to holy weapons. Plus, I can even fully synchronize my soul with Ddraig to be a devil/dragon hybrid!"

Sona: "Is there like a weakness to that technique?"

Issei: "Well. According to Ddraig, I'm most likely more aggressive in battle and may hurt allies during the battle. Plus, I need to extract my excess energy from time to time."

Sona: "Since Rias removed energy by finger when you sacrificed your hand…"

Sona locked the door and strips in front of Issei. Only leaving her panties on.

Issei: "Sona, what are you doing?"

Sona: "I guess I have to remove it by doing this."

Sona then lunges to Issei's face and delivers a deep kiss, sucking his excess dragon energy in the process…

Issei: "Mmmpphmm…."

Sona stopped and looks at her flustered pawn.

Sona: "What is it?"

Issei: "Oh nothing….. It's just; I think I have a 3rd girlfriend now."

Sona: "Oh Ise…" (Continues kissing him)

 **Aaaannnd another chapter done! Yep! Dragon heart means dragon transformation. As for the purple flames I've mention, I was referring to something similar to Toothless's (How to train your dragon) Plasma blast. What's more, Sona has finally called Issei by his name! However, that also means she has to deal with her family and her sister. Anyway, how you guys enjoy this and I'll see you next time. Gan pai!**


	13. Chapter 13: To the underworld!

**What is up guys! On to the next chapter, the summer holidays. BTW, I'll be mixing some elements from the original LN and Anime. So hopefully it'll turn out great and happy reading.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 13: To the underworld!**

It was the end of the 1st semester in Kuoh Academy. We find our lecherous pawn chatting with his classmates about the summer holidays.

Xenovia: "So Asia, any plans for the holidays?"

Asia: "Honestly, it all depends on Saji-san since I'm living with him."

Saji: "Actually, I'm thinking of spending the holidays in Osaka. Of course both you and Asia are most welcome to travel with me if you want."

Issei: "I don't know Saji. I think you'll have to postpone your trip."

Saji: "Why?"

Issei: "The thing is, Rias annually visits her parents in the underworld during the summer holidays."

Saji: "And….?"

Issei: "As her servants, it is most likely she wants all of you to accompany her there."

Saji: "Aww….But I've already booked the tickets."

Rias: "Don't worry Saji, I'll ask my parents to pay you back."

The 4 devils jumped out of their seats when their master suddenly popped out from the front door.

Murayama: "KYAAA! Rias-senpai!"

Katase: "She's as beautiful as always!"

Matsuda & Motohama: "Rias-senpai! Please notice us!"

Rias ignored the cheering crowd and walked to her servants and Issei.

Issei: "Groan…..Rias, what are you doing here?" (Rubbing his head)

Rias: "I've come here to ask my club members to meet me at the club room. I have an announcement for them."

Saji: "Understood Buchou."

The crimson-haired devil then left the classroom, while Saji and the others continued their chat.

In the Student council room, Sona had an announcement to make for her servants.

Sona: "It's that time of the year again. So we will be spending the summer at my home town, the underworld."

Issei: "So we're going as well?"

Sona: "Of course Ise, it's natural for servants to follow their master."

Issei: "Yeahaaaa! I get to spend time with Rias in the underworld!"

Sona then pinched Issei's ear in irritation.

Sona: "You can save that for later. I'm thinking about intense training for you all."

Issei: "Ow ow ow! Yes, understood kaichou." (Released by Sona)

Meanwhile, in the ORC room…..

Rias: "So there. As usual, we'll be spending the holidays in the underworld."

Asia: "Uuuuu….i never thought I'd visit the underworld without dying."

Xenovia: "To think that an ex-exorcist traveling to hell. Pftt…it's quite ironic actually."

Saji: "But how do we get there?"

Akeno: "That's simple. Just meet us at the mall tomorrow morning and you'll see."

The next day, at the mall basement, the Gremory team met up with the Sitri team.

Rias: "It's about time you've arrived."

Sona: "Heh. Punctual as usual."

Saji: "Hey Hyoudou. So you're going as well."

Issei: "Yeah. Kaichou wants to visit her parents too so…..you get the idea."

As they reached the lowest level of the mall, Akeno and Tsubaki opened a secret door which leads to an old train station.

Saji: "I didn't know there's a train station down here."

Kiba: "That's because only devils and other magical beings can enter here."

As the train arrived, both peerages enter their respective carts and started their journey to the underworld.

In the Gremory cart, Saji and Asia were busy looking out of the window, admiring the view of the underworld. Kiba on the other hand was talking to Xenovia; Gasper was playing his PSP, while the two great Onee-sama's were chatting.

Rias: "So what should we do in the underworld? I mean, you've already know how to use your holy lightning while I've studied about rating games and both Sona and I know that."

Akeno: "Well, the others could use some training and I think it's time we find a way to help Koneko-chan with her Nekomata heritage."

It's true. Right now Koneko is the only one sitting alone with a sad expression. She has been quiet ever since her master mentioned about traveling to her hometown.

Gasper: "Koneko-chan, are you alright? You don't look so well."

Koneko: "I'm fine Gya-kun….."

Saji then got back to his seat after a while. However, things seem to get a little steamy when a certain girl came and sat on his lap.

Akeno: "Hi Saji-kun, did you enjoy the ride?"

Saji: "Y-yes Akeno-san. M-mind telling me what are you doing?"

Akeno: "What? You don't like having me on your lap?"

Akeno decides to tease him further by licking her fingers then crawling them on Saji's chest

Saji: "T-that's not what I meant. But I'm currently with Asia so I don't this is….."

Akeno interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips.

Akeno: "Ssh…. Ever since you've rescued me from drowning, I kind of had a tingling every time I lay eyes on you."

Saji: "W-what?!"

Asia: "Haauuu! Akeno-san, get away from my Saji-san."

Asia retaliates and tried to push her queen from Saji. Akeno then got up and sat next to him instead while grinning cheekily at Asia.

Akeno: "Ara ara. But without Ise-kun I need Saji-kun to spoil me. I'm feeling lonely after all.."

Asia: "Still, that doesn't mean Akeno-san can take Saji-san from me. He promise to be by my side forever." (hugs Saji)

Saji: "Erm…Asia…"

Akeno: "Ufufu…has Asia-chan fell in love with Saji-kun?"

Both Asia and Saji blushed furiously at Akeno's comment and hid their faces.

Rias: "That's enough Akeno. I promise we'll meet up with Ise after we visit my parents."

Akeno: "Ok."

As the train arrived at Sitri territory, Sona and her peerage depart their cart and proceed to the Sitri mansion.

Issei: "Wow!"

Sona: "Beautiful isn't it?"

Issei: "Yeah. It rivals the Gremory mansion."

Sona: "Right. Everyone please remember to be polite at all times. I'll won't tolerate any inappropriate behavior when meeting the Sitri family. Understood?"

Sitri team: "Yes kaichou."

Sona: "And you'll address me as Sona-sama in here."

Sitri team: "Yes Sona-sama."

As the main door opens, Sona and her servants are greeted by a line of butlers and maids standing at the sides.

Maid 1: "Welcome back Sitri-hime. Your parents are expecting you."

Sona: "Thank you. It's good to be back."

As the group arrived at the dining room, they came across a young couple who seem to be in their 30s with black hair.

Sona: "Father, mother. I've returned."

Both of Sona's parents ran towards her and hugged her tightly as if they've forgotten about formalities.

Lord Sitri: "Sona! Welcome back my girl."

Lady Sitri: "You look as lovely as ever. Have you been eating?"

Sona: "Mother, please… don't embarrass me in front of my servants."

Lord Sitri then laid eyes on Issei and jumped for joy.

Lord Sitri: "Oh you must be the Sekiryuutai! Hyoudou Issei-kun. It is an honor to finally meet you." (Shakes Issei's hand)

Issei: "Umm… I'm honored to meet you as well your highness." (Bows)

Lord Sitri: "Oh no no no. Call me Otou-sama. No formalities required."

Issei: "Huh? Umm…I really don't think I can…"

Lord Sitri: "It's alright my son, we'll take it slowly."

Sona: "Wait. Son?!"

Lady Sitri: "Yes. Serafall has shown us pictures. You two look so cute together."

Sona was lost for words and blushed heavily. The same can't be said for Issei.

Sona: "Mother! It's not like what you think!"

Lady Sitri: "All this while we thought you wouldn't find a partner ever since you broke off you last engagement. But now the House of Sitri has finally received its next heir."

Lord Sitri: "We're proud of you Sona. For you to be in love with the Sekiryuutei."

Current;y all of Sona's peerage is talking among themselves, mostly Hanakai and Yura who recently fell in love with the brown-haired boy. As for Tsubaki, all she can do is stand and watch while feeling pity for her king.

Sona: "No! He's not my partner! And I've yet to find someone."

Lord Sitri: "That's not what it says in the photos."

Lord Sitri shows some photos taken by Serafall during Issei's battle with Vali. One of them includes Sona talking Issei while another shows the both of them very close to kissing.

Sona: "Grrr….. I can't take this anymore!"

Sona then ran away from the area, leaving her peerage with her parents.

Issei: "Wait Sona-sama. Come back!" (Chased after her)

Lord Sitri: "Well, I'll leave that to him. Who wants a feast?"

Meanwhile, in the Gremory mansion, Rias and her peerage were welcomed by Grayfia and a young crimson-haired boy.

Rias: "Why hello Millicas. My you've grown."

Millicas: "It's good to see you aunt Rias."

Saji: "Wait, he's buchou's nephew? Then that means…."

Rias: "Yes, he's Oni-sama and Grayfia's son. Now Millicas, introduce yourself."

Millicas let go of Rias and stood in front of the group.

Millicas: "Pleased to meet you. I am Millicas Gremory, let's get along."

Asia: "Wow, he's well mannered."

Saji: "I can see where that came from."

Millicas then ran to another room and hugged a certain brunette woman.

Millicas: "Grandmother! Aunt Rias has arrived!"

As the group stepped in, they were greeted by the heiress to the House of Gremory.

Venelana: "Millicas, you shouldn't scream in the mansion like that. It's rude. Ah Rias, you've arrived."

Rias; "It's nice to see you mother."

Saji: 'That is buchou's mother? Wow she looks young!'

Venelana: "And I see you've found new servants. Why not introduce them to me."

Rias: "Saji, Asia, Xenovia? Please introduce yourselves."

Xenovia: "Xenovia, Knight of Rias-sama. Pleased to be your acquaintance." (Bows)

Asia: "I'm Asia Argento. Bishop of Buchou-san. Please take care of me." (Bows)

Saji: "Genshirou Saji. Pawn of Rias-sama. Happy to be of service." (Bows)

Venelana: "It's great to meet you all. I'm Velelana Gremory, mother of Rias Gremory and heiress to the house of Gremory." (bows)

Rias: "Has father arrived yet?"

Mother: "Yes, he's in the kitchen helping out for our feast."

In the dining hall, everyone is seated and having their meals. Rias, Akeno and Kiba had no problem with fine dining. Unlike the others.

CLINK CLANK!

Saji: "Oh, I'm very sorry. I'm not used to fine dining."

Lord Gremory: "We understand Saji-kun. It's not every day you get to eat in a high-class mansion."

Venelana: "Now Rias, tell me what will you be doing during your visit."

Rias: "I've planned to send my servants and myself for training before we attend the gathering. I hope you and father would be ok with that."

Lord Gremory: "Of course it's ok. After all, you need do to train for your rating game with Sona. Isn't that right darling?"

Venelana: "I couldn't agree more."

Saji: 'We? Against the student council?'

Rias noticed the confusion among her peerage.

Rias: "Yes. Sorry that I've never mentioned this before, but we will be entering the Rating Games tournament in 2 weeks. And our first opponent is the Sitri peerage."

Asia: "We're competing against Kaichou?"

Rias: "Yes Asia. I know it's a lot to take in, but please try to cope with it."

Saji: 'Then that means…Gasp! I have to fight Hyoudou!'

As Saji realized that, he fainted on the ground. Causing everyone to panic as they tried to wake up their pawn.

In a large room, Saji bean to regain consciousness. He's currently on a king sized bed with Rias, Asia and Akeno sitting right beside him."

Saji: "Groan…Where am I?"

Rias: "Saji! Oh thank Maou you're awake."

Asia: "Please don't faint like that again. Sob."

Akeno: "What happened to you?"

Saji: "Well, it's about the match with Kaichou."

Rias: "Yes, what about it?"

Saji: "If we were to battle with her, that means we'll be fighting Hyoudou. And we all saw what he could do the last time right? It's just; I don't think I'm strong enough to fight someone like him."

Rias hugs her pawn to comfort him.

Rias: "I understand. You may not be as strong as the Sekiryuutei. But that doesn't mean that you should give up like that."

Saji: "And there's another problem. I'm sure knowing kaichou she would have come out with tons of strategies to defeat us. GAH! It's all too much!"

Akeno: "He has a point. Sona might use Ise-kun against us, knowing that we couldn't hurt him."

Rias: "Sigh…. That would be a problem. We'll think of something. For now, get some rest."

Saji then lay on his bed as both ladies left the room. About 20 minutes later, he heard someone knocking on his door.

Saji: "Come in."

Enter Xenovia and Asia….

Asia: "Sorry to disturb you Saji-san, but can we sleep with you for tonight?"

Xenovia: "We're not used to this luxurious life, so we had difficulty sleeping alone on a huge bed."

Saji: "Oh alright."

Both girls then climbed up to Saji's bed and slept by his side. Unfortunately, he's unable to sleep for long as Xenovia somehow turned herself upside-down, with her feet on top of Saji.

Saji: 'Aww man. How am I going to sleep now?'

The next morning, the Gremory team gathered in front of the mansion to start their intense training.

Saji: "Azazel-sensei? When did you arrive?"

Azazel: "I was at the last train. Besides, it's only natural for me to come since I'm your teacher."

Rias: "So what do you have for us?"

Azazel: "So first is Rias. You'll be with Sirzechs to master your Powers of destruction, since you already have the strength, all you need is technique."

Rias: "I'm trainging with Oni-sama?"

Azazel: "Akeno, I see that you've accepted you're power. However, it could be more useful if learned properly. Thus, I've assign someone you know to train you. Meet him at the top of that mountain."

Akeno: "Understood."

Azazel: "Kiba, how long are you able to use you balance breaker?"

Kiba: "For now at most 5 hours."

Azazel: "Right. I've assigned a mentor to train your swordsmanship and basic endurance where you'll build up your stamina. Xenovia, you'll be training with him as well with your Durandal."

Kiba: "I'll train with all my heart."

Xenovia: "Just tell me when to start."

Azazel: "Gasper."

Gasper: "Haiiiiiii!"

Azazel: "Your sacred gear makes you powerful. But power alone is useless without control. Thus, you're to be at the streets of the underworld to face your fears and learn to control it."

Gasper: "HAU! I'll try my best!"

Azazel: "Asia, you'll be training you spirituality to strengthen your Twilight healing. This will alow you to project your healing aura from a distance instead of just physical contact."

Asia: "Hai, I'll do my best!"

Azazel: "Koneko, you'll have to accept the power hidden within you. Embrace it, not hide it."

Koneko: "Hpmh! Easy for you to say."

Saji: 'Hidden power?'

Azazel: "Last but not least, Saji."

Saji: "Yes?"

Azazel: "Ah, just in time."

ROOOAAAAAARR!

Everyone turned to where the roar came from. They saw a purple scaled, bipedal dragon wearing a chest plate flying towards them. It landed in front of the devils, causing a minor tremor.

Saji: "W-what the hell is a dragon doing here!?"

Azazel: "Meet Tannin. One of the 5 dragon kings."

Tannin then lowered his head towards Saji and sniffed him.

Tannin: "So you're the host of Vitra huh?"

Saji: "Err..y-yes, yes I am."

Azazel: "Saji, you seem to be skilled with you weapons, but not with your sacred gear. So what better way to train you, than to be trained by a dragon?"

Saji: "Fine. If this is what it takes to make me stronger, then let's do it. Tannin-ossan, take me to my spot."

Tannin: "Hahaahahaha! I like you. You're full of spirit. Now come on, get on my back."

Azazel: "Koneko, you should go to for basic training."

Koneko: "Fine." (Gets on Tannin)

Azazel: "Oh, and tell Issei I said hello!"

Saji: "You mean I'm training with Hyoouuuuudooooouuu!" (Flies off with Tannin)

 **Alrighty, another chapter done. Poor Sona, always embarrassed by her family. So I guess it's up to Issei to cheer her up right? Only one way to find out, in the next chapter….. Gan pai!** : too much!"of strategies to defeat us.


	14. Chapter 14: Training and family matters

**What's up guys! I know there has been some worry about Saji being more prominent than Issei and a few other issues. So now, I'm here to clear everything up.**

 **1) Both Issei and Saji's role will be equally prominent as this story is about them. Plus, it's not easy for me to make both roles as important.**

 **2) The reason I chose to pair Saji with Asia is that in the canon, Saji HAS fell for her before but she's with Issei at that time. What's more, since Issei understands that this is only an alternate universe, he doesn't have to worry that this Asia (Alternate Universe) likes Saji. Everything will be back to normal once the 4 of them return to their original universe.**

 **Issei: "Unless we request him to make changes of course."**

 **Me: "Umm….I'll leave that to the readers…."**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 14: Training and family matters…..**

On a clear day in the underworld, we find a dragon soaring with a young boy and girl on his back.

Saji: "So Tannin-Ossan, are you the only dragon in the underworld?"

Tannin: "Nope. I live with a group of dragons on the mountain that we'll be training on. It's the only suitable place for us dragons to live peacefully."

Saji: "Why is that?"

Tannin: "My kind of dragons needs to feed on dragon apples which could only be found there. It used to be grown everywhere but after the overpopulation of humans, they become near extinct and the last remaining ones grow on the mountain in the underworld."

Saji: "So Sirzechs-sama allowed you and your friends to live there? Without compensation?"

Tannin: "There is one condition. I have to be revived into a devil."

Saji: "So that makes you….."

Tannin: "A reincarnated devil. With a queen piece."

Saji: "Wow! Who's peerage are you in?"

Tannin: "That is a secret. Hmm? You friend seems awfully quiet."

Saji turns back and saw Koneko sulking. He then moves to her and tried to talk to her.

Saji: "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

Koneko: "It's nothing."

Saji: 'Hmm….there's something definitely wrong with her…'

As they arrive at their training site, Saji and Koneko got off the dragon's back and set foot on the mountain.

Saji: "Holy crap! This place is beautiful!"

Saji was in awe as he saw the lush green scenery and the many different species of dragons that lived here.

"Hey! Saji, over here!"

Saji turned to his right and saw a brown-haired boy running towards him.

Saji: "Hey Hyoudou! What's up?"

Issei: "Ah Koneko-chan is here too."

Tannin: "Ahem!"

Saji: "Oh yeah right. Hyoudou, this is Tannin. Tannin, Hyoudou Issei."

Tannin: "So you're Ddraig's host."

Issei: "Tannin of the dragon kings. It is an honor."

Tannin: "The honor is mine. How's things Ddraig?"

[As usual Tannin. Saji here could use some toughening up.]

Tannin: "I thought so."

Saji: "So when do we start?"

Tannin then shot some fire balls at Saji. And obviously, the boy jumped and dodged his attacks.

Saji: "UUAAhh! Hey!"

Tannin: "You can start by running 20 laps around the hill, while dodging my assaults. You too Hyoudou and girl." (launches fire balls at Issei and Koneko)

For about 4 hours, the 3 devils ran around the hill dodging Tannin's fire. Saji seemed to be doing well thanks to his Skyhook. Same goes for Issei in his Syncro Drive form. Unfortunately for Koneko, being a rook means she's the slow one in the group. However, she still manages to deflect some of the fire balls from herself.

As they all finished their 20 laps, they all stop by a river to get a drink. Saji then noticed Koneko talking to Tannin and decided to eavesdrop.

Koneko: "Tannin-san, let me continue my training. You don't need to reduce your fire power just because of me."

Tannin: "Look girl. I don't mean to offend you, but as the slowest one out of the 3 , you'll get hurt badly if I didn't reduce it."

Koneko: "I DON'T CARE IF I GET HURT! I JUST WANT TO GET STRONGER!"

Tannin: "I've promised Rias-san that I'll train you 3 without overexerting you. There's no point in overworking yourself if your body can't handle it."

Saji: "He's right you know."

Koneko: "Saji-senpai."

Saji: "What is up with you? Ever since the day we arrived here you've been acting strangely."

Koneko: "That is none of your concern."

Saji: "Yes, it is. I'm your senpai, and it is my duty to take care of you and Gasper."

Koneko: "You won't understand what I'm going through."

Saji: "Koneko-chan, if you just….."

Koneko: "JUST SHUT UP!"

Out of frustration, Koneko smashed a nearby boulder into pieces. She then turned away from Saji and cried softly.

Koneko: "Just….sniff….leave me alone for a while….." (Runs away)

Saji: "Koneko-chan! Wait!"

Saji then felt his shoulder grabbed by Issei.

Issei: "Let her be Saji."

Tannin: "Woah. Remind me not to get on her bad side."

Issei: "Tannin-ossan, would you mind giving us a minute?"

Tannin: "Very well. I'll be at the top if you need me." (Flies away.)

Saji: "Hyoudou, what is wrong with Koneko-chan?"

Issei: "Sigh….It was a tragic story that Rias told me."

Saji: "Tell you, what?"

Issei: "Koneko had a big sister named Kuroka. Both of them weren't humans, they were Nekomatas."

Saji: "Cat spirits?"

Issei: "Yes. The two sisters were under a high-class devil as his servants. But one day, Kuroka was engulfed by the power of senjutsu and killed her master. Ever since then, they became wanted criminals in the underworld. At some point, Kuroka abandoned Koneko and she was left alone, only to be founded by Sirzechs-sama."

Saji: "And that's how buchou met Koneko-chan?"

Issei: "Quite right. It appears that Koneko-chan wants to become stronger like everyone else but at the same time, she doesn't want to resort to using her nekomata powers fearing that she might follow her sister's footsteps."

Saji: "So that's what they mean by hidden power."

Issei: "Saji, as the pawn of Rias, I'm counting on you to look after her. Please make sure she doesn't strain herself."

Saji: "Consider it done Hyoudou." (Fist bump)

Issei: "Phew! What a long day." (lies down)

Saji: "Say Hyoudou. You've met Kaichou's parents right?"

Issei: "Yeah?"

Saji: "How were they?"

Issei: "To be honest, they're rather crazy."

Saji: "Really? What happened?"

Issei: "Well, it all started when Kaichou's parents saw me and got excited."

Saji: "And that is because….."

Issei: "They saw the photos Serafall-sama took after my battle with Vali. Apparently they think I'm in a relationship with kaichou, much to her displeasure."

Saji: "Ouch. That must have been rough. What happened after that?"

Issei: "And this happened…."

 **(Flashback start)**

 _ **Issei was running after Sona when he came across Serafall.**_

 _ **Serafall: "Hi Ise-chan, how are you doing?"**_

 _ **Issei: "Serafall-sama, have you seen your sister?"**_

 _ **Serafall: "Yes. She ran to her room. What happen? She seemed sad."**_

 _ **Issei: "I'll explain to you later." (Continues running)**_

 _ **Issei finally found Sona's room and knocked on her door.**_

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

 _ **Sona: "Go away!"**_

 _ **Issei: "I'm coming in."**_

 _ **Issei entered the room and saw his master face down on her bed soaking the blanket.**_

 _ **Sona: "Ise…Sob… didn't you hear me….Sob…I said go away…"**_

 _ **Issei: "I heard you. Though it's not what I intend to do."**_

 _ **Sona continued crying on her bed. Issei then closed the door and sat beside her.**_

 _ **Issei: "Look, I know parents can be ignorant and unreasonable, but that doesn't mean you should hate them."**_

 _ **Sona: "You don't know what it's like….Sob….being humiliated in front of your friends…."**_

 _ **Issei: "I've been there Sona. In school, class, home, hell even during an interview in the underworld."**_

 _ **Sona the stops crying for a moment and gets up.**_

 _ **Sona: "Really? Wow, I didn't know..."**_

 _ **Issei: "But at the end of the day, I just forget all about it and think about the things that happened because of them."**_

 _ **Sona: "Like?"**_

 _ **Issei: "Best example would be, if my parents enrolled me to a different school, I wouldn't have met you guys."**_

 _ **Sona: "That's kind of true. But I can't say the same for my sister."**_

 _ **Issei: "As for Serafall-sama, she just needs to understand that you're looking out for her and that she can get her way everytime, even if she is a Maou."**_

 _ **Sona: "Oh Ise, how is it that you always say the right things?"**_

 _ **Issei: "From experience I guess. Heheh."**_

 _ **Sona: "Come here you."**_

 _ **Sona then pulls Issei to a deep kiss and grinded her body against his chest. Issei on the other hand was shocked at first, but then he just went with the flow.**_

 _ **Sona: "Wait! The door!"**_

 _ **Issei: "Oh don't worry, I've locked it."**_

 _ **Sona: "How did you…"**_

 _ **Issei: "Experience."**_

 _ **They then continued kissing and one thing lead to another and…**_

 _ **[Ok DJenero, you can stop there.]**_

 _ **Me: "Fine then."**_

 **(Flashback end)**

Saji: "Wait! So you and Kaichou…..kissed!?"

Issei: "What? It's the only way to get rid of excess dragon energy."

Saji: "Sigh…Well that aside, it's like you saved her feelings during that time."

Issei: "Heheh. Not my 1st time."

Saji: "What do you mean?"

Issei: "In the past, both Rias and Akeno had similar problems as well."

Saji: "And it's because of you they're who they are right now."

Issei: "Yep. So I was wondering…"

Tannin suddenly landed in front of them with a panicked expression.

Tannin: "Boys! The girl! She fainted!"

Issei & Saji: "Gasp! Koneko-chan!"

In the Gremory mansion, Saji and Rias were with and unconscious Koneko in a large bedroom.

Saji: "According to Tannin-ossan, she went on training right after we finished our 20 laps."

Rias: "Hmm, I know why she did that. Saji, Koneko is actually…."

Saji: "A nekomata. Yes, Hyoudou told me the story."

Rias: "Sigh, usually I would leave Ise with this kind of problem. But unfortunately, he's unavailable."

Saji: "Don't worry buchou. Leave her to me."

Rias: "Saji, are you sure?"

Saji: "I've help Gasper before right? So dealing with Koneko-chan shouldn't be much trouble."

Rias looked at her rook, then at her pawn.

Rias: "Alright then. I'll leave her in your care."

Saji: "Thank you buchou. And please tell ossan that I won't be back for a while."

Rias: "I'll pass the message."

Rias then walked out of the room while Saji sat beside Koneko, waiting for her to wake up.

2 hours later, Koneko woke up and saw her grey-haired senpai sitting beside her.

Koneko: "Saji-senpai….W-what happened?"

Saji: "You fainted after some strenuous training."

Koneko: "Ok, let's go."

Saji: "Not so fast."

As the nekomata tried to get out of bed, she felt herself being tied to the bed frame.

Koneko: "Ngh…. What is this? Senpai, release me at once!"

Saji: "Sorry Koneko-chan. I can't let you overexert yourself again."

Koneko: "Damn you! Just let me go!" (Shakes bed)

Saji: "I heard about your pass. You don't have to push yourself too hard just because you're afraid to embrace it."

Koneko then stopped and listened to Saji.

Koneko: "You knew? Who told you?"

Saji: "That's not important. Look, just because your sister murdered her master doesn't mean you'll do the same. You're not like your sister, and you don't have to be."

Koneko's eyes started flooding with tears. Saji then released her from the lines created. The nekomata then rushed to Saji and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Koneko: "Senpai, I-I'm scared….I don't want to kill my master….I want to be strong like you and buchou and Yuuto-senpai, and Akeno-san. But I'm worried that I'll be like my sister, drown with power. I don't want to murder Rias-buchou! UUWAAA!"

Saji pats her on the back and speaks to her in an assuring tone.

Saji: "There there….it's ok to cry now…Sssshhhh…..Koneko-chan, look at me."

Koneko then looked at her senpai ,who has determined eyes and with a strong spirit, declared to her.

Saji: "Let this be my promise to you. If you do ever go wild, I'll use the power of Vitra to stop you. So you don't have to worry about hurting anyone ever again."

Koneko: "Saji-senpai…..Thank you! Thank you so much! (Hugs him)

Just as they're warming up, Rias and Akeno entered witnessing the touching moment.

Rias: "Sob…Saji….Thank you…for helping Koneko…."

Akeno: "Ara ara, Koneko is warming up to Saji-kun."

Saji: "Heheh. I'm just doing what I can do."

Rias: (Looks at her watch) "Oh look, it's almost time for dinner. But 1st, a bath."

Saji: "Oh ok. Where's the men's bath again?"

Rias: "Ufufu, you can always join us you know."

Saji: "What!? I don't really think I should."

Akeno: "Asia-chan will be there as well."

Saji: "Umm…err…Wha…hey! Koneko-chan! Put me down!"

Koneko: "I want a bath with senpai. Please wash my back, Nyan."

Saji: "UUUuuu! So cute!"

Rias: "With that settled, let's have a bath."

Rias, Akeno and Koneko (Carrying Saji) marched to the ladies bath, where they met Issei and Asia.

Issei: "Oh Saji, You're joining us as well?"

Koneko: "Yes he is."

Saji: "No! Hyoudou, it's not what you think!"

Issei: "Ah don't fight it Saji. You know you want a mixed bath as much as I do."

Saji: 'Damn you Hyoudou!"

Bath time! As usual, Rias and Akeno are spending time with their beloved Sekiryuutei, Asia and Koneko are washing Saji's back (Much to his amusement).

Saji: "HEY!"

Me: "Sorry."

Ahem! While Xenovia is completing her 30 laps in the pool.

Issei: "Hey Saji! How's your back rub?"

Saji began to blush while the 2 Onee-sama's giggled at his embarrassment.

Saji: "Oh yeah? Guess who kissed kaichou in bed?"

Issei's face became pale and went to hide in the pool. At the same time, Rias and Akeno then chased after him with a scary aura.

Rias: "Ise! Get back here!"

Akeno: "Ara ara, cheating on us is a no no Ise-kun."

Issei: "Wait! I can explain! OW!"

 **And that marks the end of the chapter. Feel free to comment and leave reviews so I can make this story as awesome as possible. Gan pai!**

 **Issei: "Pant… pant…"**

 **Me: "Issei, why are you naked?"**

 **Issei: "Thanks to you! Uah!" (Runs away)**

 **Rias and Akeno came running naked as well.**

 **Rias: "DJenero, where's he?!"**

 **Me: "He who?"**

 **Akeno: "Ise-kun of course."**

 **Me: "He went that way."**

 **Rias: "Ise!" (Runs back to the storyline)**

 **Sigh, it's not easy controlling the characters….**


	15. Chapter 15: To protect one's dream

**What's up guys! The Gremory vs Sona battle is coming close, so please be patient alright? Cool. On to the next chapter!**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 15: To protect one's dream and junior**

Back at the mountain, Saji, Issei and Koneko continued their training by battling the former dragon king.

Issei: "Take this! Dragon shot!"

Issei fired a blast of demonic energy at Tannin. A direct hit! But the dragon appeared unscathed.

Tannin: "Much better than the last time. My turn." (Inhales)

Saji: "I don't think so!"

Saji takes out his Enforcer and fired multiple rounds at Tannin's face. The dragon started to bleed from his wounds.

Tannin: "Ah…. Holy bullets, smart."

Saji: "That's not all."

Saji then launches and plasma grenade at Tannin, which caused an explosion strong enough to send the dragon crashing against a tree.

Tannin: "Ow. You have a very different style of combat boy."

Saji: "I'll take that as a compliment."

Tannin: "It was. Now where's the girl?"

Koneko: "Down here."

Koneko then jumped up and gave the dragon a devastating uppercut. Tannin was sent flying up and he stood there, preparing for an aerial assault.

Tannin: "You're not a normal devil, aren't you little girl? That wasn't a normal uppercut." (Rubbing his chin)

Apparently, Koneko has covered her fist with a blue flame.

Koneko: "This is the power of Senjutsu. I've enhanced my attacks with spirit flames to increase damage and block the chi of my opponents."

Saji: "Wow, Koneko-chan has cat ears, and a tail!"

Tannin: "A nekomata. That's amusing. But can you handle this?!"

Tannin took a deep breath and launched a meteor sized fire ball at the three of them.

Issei: "Saji! Koneko-chan! All together now!"

Issei kept firing multiple shots of purple flames at the fire ball, Koneko fired endless barrages of spirit flames while Saji pulled the trigger for his Enforcer and shot unending numbers of plasma grenades. In the end, the fire ball was successfully destroyed and the field round them was reshaped.

Tannin then landed in front of them with a satisfied expression.

Tannin: "Congratulations. You three have completed your training. Issei-kun, your basic stats and endurance should have increased drastically by now so you're able to maintain balance breaker for a longer period of time."

Issei: "Thanks Ossan."

Tannin: "Koneko. You have finally accepted your hidden power and thus, you've become a more valuable member of Rias-san's peerage. Keep up the good work."

Koneko smiled and hug the dragon.

Tannin: "And for you, Saji-kun. I'm sorry to say that your balance breaker will have to wait. Only an extreme burst of emotion can allow you to activate it."

Saji then sulked after hearing the dragon's comment.

Tannin: "However, your skills with the Absorption line as improved a lot and it's up to you to discover its advantages during the heat of combat. Plus with your additional weapons, you make a formidable opponent in your own right."

Saji started to lighten up at his trainers feedback.

Saji: "Thank you Ossan. Bu just one more thing."

Tannin: "What is it boy?"

Saji: "Is it possible for me to communicate with Vitra?"

Tannin: "Unlike other sacred gears with beings in them, Vitra has 4 sacred gears in total. So unless you have them all, it'll be impossible to contact the dragon that resides inside you."

Saji: "But where are these other sacred gears?"

Tannin: "The good news is that you already possess the main one, the Absorption line, which could only be obtained by a host. The others are most likely with the Grigori institute for research."

Issei: "So all you need to do is to ask Sensei."

Tannin: "Right. Now, shall we return?"

Saji and Koneko climbed on top of Tannin's back to return home. Issei however, decided to remain at the mountain.

Saji: "You're not coming Hyoudou?"

Issei: "Ah no worries. I'll fly back to the Sitri mansion myself."

Soon, everyone returned to their respective peerages.

At the underworld town hall, both the Gremory and Sitri teams were gathered for the Reunion of the yound devils. So far, only Rias, Sona and Tsubaki wore fancy dresses while Akeno was wearing a Kimono. The rest of the groups were dressed in their Kuoh academy summer uniforms.

Rias: "It's good to see you Sona, I see that your servants are well trained."

Sona: "Same to you Rias. Though I don't mean to brag but I've made my servants trained harder than usual."

Rias: "We'll see who trained harder, in the rating games."

Sona: "Ufufu. I'll be looking forward to it."

While the two high-class devils were bikering, Saji Saw Akeno rushing towards a black haired man. She then hugged him, which shocked the man as well.

Saji: "Umm…Excuse me Akeno-san, do you know this man?"

Akeno: "Why shouldn't I? He's my father."

Barakiel: "A-akeno, I thought you hated me?"

Akeno: "That was the pass tou-sama. I've forgiven you."

Saji: "Good evening sir. I'm Genshirou Saji. Pawn of Rias Gremory-sama."

Barakiel: "Oh, pleasure to meet you Saji-kun. I'm Barakiel, fallen angel leader and father of Akeno."

Both Barakiel and Saji exchanged handshakes.

Saji: "So did you come here to visit your daughter?"

Barakiel: "Not exactly. I'm here to escort Odin-sama from Valhala."

Saji: "Odin? As in the Chief Norse God Odin?"

Akeno: "Yes. Sirzechs-sama is trying to add more factions to the Alliance so we could be safe from Khaos Brigade."

Saji: "I see….."

Sirzechs: "Attention everyone! Right now, we will have all the young devils to voice out their ambitions. We'll start with Sairaog Bael of the House of Bael."

Saji: "Bael? Is he related to Buchou's mother?"

Akeno: "Yes. He's the nephew of Lady Gremory and Rias's cousin. Unfortunately because he's not gifted with the Bael clan's power of destruction, he is often shunned by his family."

Saji: "I feel sorry for him."

Akeno: "Don't worry Saji-kun. Despite that, his peerage currently holds the spot for 1st place in the rating games tournament."

Saji: "You serious?!"

Akeno: "Since he doesn't have any magic capabilities, he has trained his body to the max and is considered one of the underworld's top fighters."

Saji: "Holy crap!"

Sairaog: "Thank you, thank you very much. I would like to say that my only ambition is to be the next Maou. I know I'm considered as the outcast of my family, but thanks to endless training, I can assure you, that I'll be able to resolve conflicts like how the current Yondai-Maou does. That is all."

The crowd cheered for Sairaog as he descends from the stage.

15 minutes later, it was Rias's turn.

Rias: "Thank you Oni-sama. So far, my goal is to be the top in the rating games tournament and be with the man I truly care for and love. That is all. Thank you."

The Gremory princess received a generous applaud from the audience as she descends from the stage.

Sirzechs: "Thank you Rias. And last but not least, we have Sona Sitri of the house of Sitri."

As Sona went up stage, Issei was being restrained by his comrades to prevent himself from interfering as he knows what will happen next.

Sona: "Thank you Sirzechs-sama. Ahem. Apart from raising a strong and loyal peerage, my other dream is to start a rating games school for both middle-class and low-class devils alike."

As soon as she said that, the crowd started jeering at her words. Some even released demonic aura for intimidation.

Devil 1: "Hah! That won't happen! Low-class devils don't deserve this."

Devil 2: "Give up girl! No one will support your ideals."

Despite expecting the outcome, Sona still tried to hold her tears to prevent further humiliation. Sirzechs on the other hand felt pity for her and was about to deal with the disrespectful audience. However, someone among the crowd then voiced up and made the room silent.

"ALL OF YOU IDOITS, SHUT UP AT ONCE!"

Soon enough, that devil came out on stage and grabbed the mike from his master and expressed his thoughts.

Issei: "What is wrong with you huh? Just because a person has a different mindset from yours doesn't mean you have to cause a commotion out of it!"

Devil 3: "Any low-class devil that is weak deserves to be traded, not taught."

Issei took a glance at Sirzechs, who in return gave a slight nod. Issei then released a demonic, no….Draconic aura that petrified everyone in the hall, even his comrades and Sona were in fear.

Issei: "I dare you to say that again." (Deep tone)

Devil 3 was speechless and shook his head.

Issei: "As for the rest of you. I now speak for all low-class devils that we still deserve some respect if any. And if you guys have a problem with that, I'm ready to take on any opponents!"

Sona: "Ise…."

Rias: "Ise…what happened to you?..." (Sheds some tears)

Akeno: "Something's not right,"

Issei then descends from the stage together with Sona, but not before being stopped by the great Maou himself.

Sirzechs: 'That was very reckless of you Ise-kun. But I have to thank you for conveying my message to the public."

Issei: "I'm sorry Sirzechs-sama, for going overboard….."

Sirzechs: "No need for an apology. You were defending your master's honor and the fate of all reincarnated devils. And for that, you have my respect."

Issei was shocked by Sirzechs's words and bowed at him.

Issei: "Thank you my lord."

Issei and Sona then went to meet up with the rest of the group.

Sona: "Ise, thank you for standing up for me."

Issei: "I was just doing my part, as a pawn."

Issei then felt someone whacking his head.

Issei: "Ow! What was that for?"

Rias: "Are you crazy Ise!? That's was very reckless of what you did just now!"

Rias was shedding tears as she scolded her beloved.

Issei: "Sorry Rias, but that was something I had to do."

Rias: "You could have been banished if it weren't for Oni-sama! What's wrong with you? You've been more reckless and aggressive than usual."

Sona: "It's his heart. According to the welsh dragon, having a dragon heart causes Ise to be more aggressive and violent than usual. So occasionally someone has to help him drain energy from him."

Rias: "And how is that done?"

Akeno then listen intendly but Sona started to blush.

Sona: "It's by…..sing…."

Rias: "What was that?"

Sona: "….ising….."

Akeno: "Ufufu, we can't hear you."

Issei: "Ok! We kissed alright? Sorry Rias, but it was necessary to remove it."

Rias then started trembling and emitted her crimson aura. Issei however was already saturated with draconic energy, so he too emitted his aura.

Akeno: "Um..Ise-kun?"

Sona: "This is bad…"

Rias suddenly pulled Issei with her and went to the ladies room with him.

Issei: "Rias? What are you doing?"

Rias started striping herself and her beloved, but not before locking the door.

Rias: "I'm sucking that energy of yours."

Rias then planted a deep tongue kiss on Issei, who in turn submitted.

5 minutes later, both of them came out exhausted, but satisfied. (No lemons happening BTW, just some intense kissing)

Rias and Issei then returned to their peerages in the dining hall for the party. Saji then saw Koneko heading towards the door as if looking for something. Out of curiosity, the pawn followed her. As he followed Koneko to the garden outside of the hall, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Saji: "Nua…Mphmm!"

Rias: "Hi Saji, what're you doing?"

Saji: "Gasp. Buchou, I saw Koneko-chan walked out of the hall and came here. So I decided to see what's going on."

Rias: "Sssh! Some ones coming."

Both of them saw Koneko stopping in front of a tree, talking to a black haired woman in a kimono with cat ears.

Koneko: "Kuroka nee-sama. What are you doing here?"

Kuroka: "Is that how you greet your sister? You really should know your manners you know nya."

Koenko: "Answer me…"

Kuroka: "I've come to pick you up of course. Nya, Did you miss me Shirone?"

Saji: "Shirone?"

Bikou: "Hey Kuroka! I sense 2 devils hiding behind there."

After hearing that, the 2 devils emerged and stepped forward.

Rias: "Kuroka, I see you've returned."

Kuroka: "Gremory hime. What a surprise Nya."

Saji: "What do you want with Koneko-chan!?"

Kuroka: "Come on, isn't it obvious? I'm here to take her back."

Rias: "Nobody is going back! Koneko is my servant and it was you who left her."

Kuroka: "Yeah, for that I'll apologise. But I am rather forgetful sometimes nya."

Saji: "Geez, what a lame excuse."

At that point, Kuroka snapped and fired magic bullets at Saji.

Saji: "Ow!"

Rias: "Saji!"

Kuroka: "Who are you to say that brat! I'll show you, what happens if you insult me!"

Kuroka conjured a spell and released some purple mist. Rias then flew up realizing what it was.

Rias: "poison mist! Koneko, fly up!"

But it was too late. The rook inhaled some of the mist and fell down, paralyzed.

Saji: "Koneko-chan! Ngh! Why you!"

Kuroka: "Hmm, I'm guessing you're a dragon. So why not take this!" (Fired multiple shots)

Thanks to his training, Saji leaped and dodge all of Kuroka's attacks and summoned his Enforcer.

Bikou: "Oh look, he has a gun."

Rias: "Hey monkey! Your opponent is me!"

Rias began to battle with Bikou, exchanging blasts of magic and fist in the air while Saji fired his gun at the black nekomata. However, all he hit are after images of Kuroka.

Saji: "Damn you black cat! Come out here!"

Kuroka: "Why should I? I don't want to get hurt."

Saji then had an idea and aim his gun on the ground.

Saji: "Buchou! Grab Koneko-chan and get out of here!"

Rias kicked the monkey away and grabbed on to her rook before flying to a save location.

Kuroka: "Huh? Are they retreating?"

Saji: "Nope. They're just staying out of the way."

Saji then launched a plasma grenade on the ground which decimated most of the garden. It even sent Kuroka and Bikou flying into the trees.

Kuroka: "W-what the hell is wrong with you!? You know Shirone won't be happy if I'm dead right!?"

Saji: "That is why I put a lower setting."

Bikou: "LOWER SETTING!?"

Saji: "A grenade at default setting would have easily destroyed the hall as well. So lower setting is the most suitable."

Both members of the Khaos Brigade dropped their jaws as if dumbfounded. They then retreated as they heard the others coming out from the hall.

Saji: "Ah….finally, they're gone."

Saji then felt his cheek being pulled by someone.

Saji: "Ow ow! Ow! That hurts!"

Rias: "And I thought only Ise was reckless. Don't ever do that again."

Koneko: "Saji-senpai, thank you." (Hugs him)

Saji: "You're welcome Koneko-chan."

After the battle, the 3 of them went back into the hall and report to Sirzechs.

In Rias's room of the Gremory mansion, Rias, Akeno, Sona and Issei were chatting on the bed before going to sleep.

Issei: "I guess Kuroka came and tried to take Koneko-chan away again?"

Rias: "Yep. But this time, I wasn't poisoned."

Akeno: "So where is Koneko-chan now?"

Rias: "She's with her senpai. Cuddling softly onto Saji's chest."

Issei: "Oh my, I guess Asia will have some competition from now on."

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, aren't you jealous that Asia-chan is with Saji-kun instead of you?"

Issei: "I'll be alright Akeno-san. After all, this is the alternate universe. Plus, I think Saji need someone to be with for once."

Akeno: "Mou! I thought I told you to call me 'Akeno'."

Issei: "What?! Then it wouldn't be special anymore."

Sona: "He's got a point."

Issei: "So Rias, Are you ready to fight us in the rating game tomorrow?"

Rias: "You mean you're willing to fight me? Rias Gremory? You're girlfriend?"

Issei: "Well, I could go berserk, so I can't say for sure."

Akeno: "Ara ara. I think we have a problem Rias."

Rias: "We'll see about that. It'll be an honor to fight you Hyoudou Issei."

Issei: "Same to you Rias Gremory."

(AWKWARD SILENCE…)

Issei: "Aww…who am I kidding."

Rias: "Haahah! I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

Issei: "We'll see about that."

Sona: 'I guess things will be different this time."

 **Alrighty! Another chapter done! So it appears that Koneko has fallen for Saji and he's taking it quite well actually. As for Tannin. Nope, he's still strong as usual. Just that he's been holding back, a lot! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you next time. Gan pai!**

 **Rias: "Hold on DJenero! You aren't going to make Ise firght me aren't you?"**

 **Me: "Why not? Are you scared?"**

 **Rias: "Yes. Scared of losing my precious Ise to my powers of destruction."**

 **Issei: "Hey! I'm not that weak anymore you know!"**

 **Rias: "I'm just teasing you Ise. But really, I would happily welcome you to a one on one match against me."**

 **Issei: "And I'd gladly accept your offer."**


	16. Chapter 16: Match of Sona and Rias

**What's up guys! Battle stations everyone! This is the match between Gremory and Sitri. However, due to a change in members, abilities and experiences, the result of this match may not turn out as you'd expect. Anyway, happy reading.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Grayfia as commentator}**

 **[** _ **Bilingual talk**_ **]**

 **Chapter 16: Match of Sona and Rias.**

In a typical bed room of the Sitri Mansion, we find Sona and Issei thinking of strategies for the upcoming rating game.

Issei: "So what's the plan Sona?"

Sona: "Well, we clearly have a significant advantage thanks to your…Ahem…desires…"

Issei: "No….you're not saying I could…..but Rias banned me from using it!"

Sona: "Rias isn't your master anymore."

Issei: "Are you sure?"

Sona: "Only for this match, and other battles to come with my permission."

Issei: "But from the Gremory team, both Rias and Akeno-san already knew your plan during our last match with you."

Sona: "That could be compromised. Right now it is most likely you will be our main attacker. However, I'll send reinforcements to back you up."

Issei: "So are you suggesting that we fortify our starting point again?"

Sona: "No, this time we'll be the hunters. However I must confirm this with you."

Issei: "And would that be?"

Sona: "Are you willing to fight your senpais?"

Issei: "If it's a rating game, I'll resolve to comply."

Sona: "That's what I'd like to hear. But be careful Ise, it's most likely that Rias would resolve to fight you as well."

Issei: "Yes, and I'll be ready for that."

Meanwhile, in Rias's room…..

Akeno: "Rias, do you really think he mean it?"

Rias: "What are you saying Akeno?"

Akeno: "I mean when Ise-kun mentioned he's willing to fight you."

Rias: "You and know very well how Ise is like. Plus with Sona's influence, of course he's willing to fight me."

Akeno: "That'll be a problem for us."

Rias: "You mean a problem for you. It's alright Akeno, you can deal with the others while Koneko and Yuuto deal with Ise."

Akeno: "That's not what I meant. It's something else."

The next day, in the Underworld town hall, both the Gremory and Sitri team gathered to be transported to their match.

Sirzechs: "This will be the official match between Rias Gremory's Peerage and Sona Sitri's peerage. I want a clean and fair fight so please obey the rules of the match. Grayfia here will be your commentator for today. Good luck."

As Sirzechs finished his speech, both teams are transported to their respective starting points in the arena, which is Kuoh Department Store.

Tsubaki: "Hmm, the department store. I wasn't expecting this."

Hanakai: "Too bad we can't shop during our match."

Issei: "So this is our base, the supermarket?"

Sona: "Unfortunately yes. But we'll make do with this."

Tsubaki: "Kaichou, here's the map." (Hands over a map to Sona)

Sona: "I see…..Rias's base is the book store."

Issei: "That's like at the very far end of the mall right?"

Sona: "Apparently so. Ssh! The rules are being announced!"

{Greetings everyone. I, Grayfia Lucifrage of the House of Gremory will be you commentator for today. This will be a match between the Gremory team and the Sitri team in Kuoh department store as their battleground.}

Issei: "And the rules are…"

{I'll now announce the rules for the match:

1) Each team will receive a bottle of Phoenix tears for their own use.

2) This department store must not be destroyed during the match. However, toppling or minor damages to the facilities are still acceptable.

3) Forbidden Valor View is not allowed during this match, to prevent any accidents.

That is all.}

Sona: "Yep, Rias and the ORC are clearly at a disadvantage."

Tsubaki: "However, we must still be on our guard. Rias-buchou isn't some novice devil."

Sona: "I remember that."

{Both teams are given 30 minutes to strategize. During this time, none of the members are allowed to attack each other or cause any interference to the opposing team members. Traps however are still acceptable. Your planning time starts now.}

Sona: "Ok, here's the plan. Knowing Rias, it's most likely the enemy will either hold up in their base or send a scouting party. So either way, we'll send some of you to hold up at these points as outposts."

Tsubaki: "So we let the enemy come to us?"

Sona: "Quite right. Momo and Yura, you'll be taking the toy store at the left side. Feel free to use the toys to your advantage."

Yura: "Roger Kaichou." (Runs off with Hanakai.)

Sona: "Kusaka, Meguri, you'll be stationed at the Men's department store in the right side."

Kusaka: "Yes Kaichou! Let's goMeguri."

Sona: "Tsubaki, you'll stay with me as my body guard. Nimura and Ise, you two will scout the area in the shadows. Do NOT let the enemy see you. And Ise, try to figure out their plans for me."

Issei: "Yes Kaichou, you won't be disappointed." (Runs off)

30 minutes later….

{Times up. Let the game begin!}

Right now, Ise and Nimura are sneaking around the mall in search of their opponents.

Issei: "Nimura-chan, whatever you do, do not engaged the enemy. Just try to stay hidden from them."

Nimura: "Then what are we going to do?"

Issei: "We're going to reveal their strategy. Just leave that to me while you look out for any ORC members."

Nimura: "Hyoudou, take cover." (Pulls Issei behind a pillar.)

Issei: "Phew! Thanks Nimura-chan."

Thanks to Nimura, the two pawns managed to hide themselves from a scouting Koneko and Saji.

Issei: 'Yes! Koneko-chan is there. Ready Ddraig?'

[Sigh…Do what you want.]

Issei: "Expand. My worldly desires, Bilingual."

Issei released a field around himself which covers Saji and Koneko as well.

Issei: 'Ok Koneko-chan's oppai. Tell me what Rias's plan is?'

Koneko: [ _We are currently scouting the area for enemies while Yuuto-senpai and Xenovia-senpai are patrolling the parking lot._ ]

Issei: 'And what about the others.'

Koneko: [ _Buchou is with Akeno-san in the base while Gya-kun is flying around the mall._ ]

Nimura: "Hyoudou? Are you alright?"

Issei: "Not now Nimura-chan." 'Are you telling the truth?'

Koneko: [ _Buchou did mention to be careful of Ise-senpai._ ]

Issei: 'Hmm….So she was aware of my technique.'

Nimura: "Hyoudou, they're getting away."

Issei: "Let them be Nimura-chan. For now, let's return to Kaichou."

Nimura: "You found out their plan? How?"

Issei: "That's a secret."

Back at the Sitri base….

Sona: "I see. So Rias is wary of your technique."

Issei: "So what do we do now?"

Sona: "You've done well Ise. Now it's the time to strike."

Issei: "So a full frontal attack?"

Sona: "Almost. Everyone, return to base. We're going on the offensive."

As everyone from the Student council returns to base, Sona then announce her plan.

Sona: "Right now, we know that the 2 knights are in the car park while the rook and pawn are scouting the area. But our primary target is Gasper-kun."

Tsubaki: "But what use is he? He's not allowed to use his sacred gear?"

Sona: "That may be true. But he's still a valuable servant to Rias as her surveillance unit. Therefore, he must be taken out. I'll leave this to you Kusaka. Shoot him down when you spot him."

Kusaka: "Yes Kaichou."

Sona: "After that, we can start our assault. Tsubaki and Momo will handle the knights, while Ise will be our main attacker. And thus, Meguri and Nimura, I need you to support him in combat. Yura, I want you to handle the queen."

After the announcement, everyone went to their respective positions.

In the car park….

Kiba: "Found anyone Xenovia?"

Xenovia: "Nope, not yet."

Kiba: "I wonder what's taking them so long."

"You ask for us?"

DON!

Xenovia was shot by Hankai without warning, causing her to be pushed back.

Kiba: "So, you've finally arrived."

Tsubaki: "Sorry we're late; we need time to decide how to retire you."

Tsubaki rushed towards the blonde knight with her naginata and relentlessly slash him.

KH'NG! CLANK!

Kiba: "To be expected from Kaichou's queen."

Meanwhile, Xenovia had no trouble defending herself from the bishop's attacks thanks to her Durandal.

Xenovia: "Magic bullets? Really?"

Hanakai: "Tch! That sword of yours sure is annoying."

Xenovia then dodge several more magic bullets and charged towards Hanakai, slashing her in the process.

{One of Sona Sitri's bishop retired.}

Tsubaki: "Good job Hanakai-san. Now let me avenge you!"

Tsubaki continued to strike Kiba and Xenovia with incredible speed. Propably because of her knight trait.

Xenovia: "Take this!"

Kiba: "No Xenovia!"

The blue-haired knight slashed her Durandal at the Sona's queen with full force, sending a wave of holy energy. Tsubaki however, didn't even bother to dodge. Instead, she extended her hands as if welcoming the holy wave.

Tsubaki: "Mirror Alice!"

What happened next shocked both knights. A giant mirror appeared in front of the queen and as the wave shattered the mirror, it was redirected back Xenovia with more force.

{Both of Rias Gremory's Knights retired}

Tsubaki: "Now to join the others."

In the center of the mall, Issei, Nimura and Meguri are currently battling Saji and Koneko.

Saji: "Hah! Not bad Hyoudou."

As Saji and Issei were brawling, Koneko is left in charge with the bishop and knight. Despite being a decent fighter, the Gremory pawn is still no match for the Sekiryuutei. Issei landed the final blow on Saji's abdomen, causing him to cough blood and faint. Saji then bursts into particles of light, confirming his retirement.

{Rias Gremory's pawn retires}

Issei: "Now for Koneko-chan."

Unfortunately, the same could for Nimura and Meguri. Koneko started using her Senjutsu to enhance her blows during the fight. Meguri, being a knight managed to dodge most of her attacks. But the pawn Nimura wasn't so lucky and was sent flying across the mall.

{One of Sona Sitri's pawns retires}

Koneko: "Hpmh! Weak. Guh!" (Punched by a red gauntlet)

Issei: "Sorry Koneko-chan. But I have to defeat my enemy."

Koneko: "Pfft! Bring it on pervert."

A fist fight begins between the pawn and the nekomata.

{One of Rias Gremory's bishops retires}

Koneko: "Gya-kun…."

Suddenly, bright lightning starts to fill the mall.

Issei: "Crap! Akeno-san."

Yep, It was the priestess of thunder herself. Covering the battlefield with a huge cloud of thunder.

Akeno: "Ara ara, look at all these people. Lightning strike!"

Holy lightning is then rain above the Sitri team.

Issei: "Yura, we could use your help here!"

Yura then leapt out and pulled Akeno to the ground.

Yura: "Here Ise-kun, she's all yours."

Akeno: "KYAAAA!"

Yura slams Akeno to the ground right in front of Issei. She then helps Meguri and Nimura by battling the loli nekomata.

Akeno: "Ise-kun, you won't hurt your senpai would you?" (Seductive face)

Issei: "Ngh…Sorry Akeno-san. But you have to go. Ascalon!"

Akeno: "Nooooo!"

Issei ignored her screams and slashed Akeno in the shoulder forcing her to retire immediately.

Rias: "AKENO! That's it Ise! You've gone too far!"

{Rias Gremory's Queen retired}

{Sona Sitri's knight and bishop retired}

Left with 3 more servants, Sona decided to move forward to assist them in battle.

{Rias Gremory's Rook retired}

Issei: "Well done Yura."

Yura: "Pant…Pant…She may be small, but man she's a tough one."

Right now Sona, Issei, Tsubaki and Yura are standing in front of the enemy base. Soon after, the Gremory princess revealed herself along with Asia by her side.

Sona: "Hmm, very bold of you to show yourself Rias. Now surrender."

Rias: "Hmph! As if I'd give up so easily."

Rias then dashed forward and strike Tsubaki and Yura with her power of destruction. As expected, both rook and queen were forced to retire.

{Sona Sitri's Queen and rook retired.}

Rias: "Heh. Now we're even."

Sona: "Ise, I'll leave her to you."

Issei: "Got it Kaichou."

Issei step forward with a sly grin.

Issei: "Expand my worldly desires. Bilingual!"

The bilingual field expanded across the mall, but Issei felt something weird is going on.

Issei: "Huh? What is this? I can't hear a thing."

Rias: "I knew you would use Bilingual during this match Ise, even though I'm disappointed that you did. Unfortunately for you, I've cast a blocking spell on myself and Asia so our breast will not respond to your technique."

Issei: "Damn it! So I guess it's head on then. PROMOTION, QUEEN!"

Issei promoted himself and felt a surge of demonic energy flowing inside him.

Issei: "Let's do it Ddraig."

[Yosh!]

Issei & Ddraig: "WELSH DRAGON! SYNCHRODRIVE!"

Issei activated his half dragon form and released a huge wave of dragonic aura, blowing Rias and Asia away.

Rias: "Fine then."

Rias then flew up in the air and dashed towards Issei. Both of them started to exchange fists and kicks at each other.

Sona: "They're equally matched."

Rias: "Still the martial artist I see Ise."

Issei: "You're not too bad yourself Rias."

Issei flew towards the crimson haired devil at full speed. Rias however just sidestepped, but not before being touched by her boyfriend on the shoulder.

Rias: "HA! You missed."

Issei: "Think again. Dress break!" (Snaps fingers)

Rias's uniform starts to break apart as the spell was activated.

Rias: "KYAAAA!"

Asia: "Buchou-san!"

Rias covered her naked body and flew to a clothing store, only to return with a black jacket with matching colored jeans.

Rias: "Mou! You know how much I hate your dress break Ise!"

Issei: "Sorry Rias, but we Are in a rating game aren't we?"

Issei then fired multiple flames at her but ends up missing. Rias on the other hand fired blasts of destructive energy towards Issei and didn't manage to land a single hit. Meanwhile, Asia and Sona were sitting at a nearby café watching the intense battle. She even got herself a bottle of coke.

Issei: (Saw his master chilling) "What the hell Kaichou!"

Sona: "Don't mind me Ise. Cheers." (Raises her bottle)

Issei: 'Ngh! This'll take forever. I'll end up destroying this place if this continues. Wait, that's it!'

Issei then flew in front of Rias and taunted her.

Issei: "Hey Rias, did I ever tell you that you have a weird sense of fashion?"

Sona: "Ise! Stay focused!"

Rias: "What about it?"

Issei: "I mean come on. Does everything have to be in red or black?"

Rias: "That's no very nice Ise."

Issei: "Plus, what is it with you and Twilight huh? It's not even a good movie."

Rias starts to release a crimson aura.

Rias: "Twilight….not…..movie…."

Asia: "Buchou-san?"

Issei: "Another I don't understand is why Riser is so into you. I mean he has a harem and a full set so I don't see why…"

Rias: "SHUT UP!"

Rias shot an enormous blast of destructive energy at Issei's direction in anger.

Sona: "Ise!"

Issei: "Bingo!"

Issei swiftly dodged the blast, which caused it to hit the main pillar.

Rias: "Oh no, it was a trap!"

As the pillar disintegrated, the roof of the mall begins to collapse and everyone flew out of the mall to avoid further injury.

{The battlefield has been destroyed by Rias Gremory. Sona Sitri wins the match.}

Issei: "We did it Kaichou!"

Sona: "Thank you Ise." (Hugs him)

Rias: "Mou! That was very sneaky of you Ise! But then again, it was me who overlooked your plan so…Congratulations Sona." (Shake hands)

Sona: "Thank you very much Rias. But I must say, your peerage did put up quite a fight."

Rias: "As for you Ise."

Issei: "Umm, I'm sorry for making you lose the game. You may punish me in any way you see fit."

Issei then turn around and faced his rear to Rias. The crimson-haired devil then lightly pats on his rear and asked him to rise up.

Rias: "It's ok Ise. I understand that you're just following orders. And I had a lot of fun battling you. We should do that more often."

Issei: "Aw come here you."

Issei pulled Rias, Sona and Asia to a group hug as they're teleported back to the town hall.

Sirzechs: "Congruatulations Sona. And Ise-kun that was some strategy you got there."

Issei: "Eheheh. But I'm really sorry for making your sister so mad like that."

Sirzechs: "As long as she forgive you, I'm fine with it. Rias, what's wrong?"

Rias: "Does this mean I'm out of the league?"

Sirzechs: "This match is only a practice, so don't worry Rias. You're still in the league."

Issei: "You hear that Rias? You can still compete in the tournament!"

Rias was left speechless. Issei on the other hand caught his beloved from fainting. He and the others then carried the unconscious red head to her room.

In Rias's room…

Rias: "Uur ngh….where am i?"

Sona: "Back home."

Issei: "Rias, are you alright?"

Rias: "Ise? Ngh…yeah I'm fine."

Sona: "You've been out for almost 10 minutes."

Akeno: "We thought you might never wake up."

Rias: "So what now?"

Issei: "Back home I guess? Let's see, meet Saji, done. Save Asia, done. Kick Riser's ass, done. Meet Xenovia and Irina, defeat Kokabiel, 3 factions, underworld training, Rias vs Sona…Gasp!"

Akeno: "What is it Ise-kun?"

Issei: "DIODORA! Asia is in trouble!"

Rias: "That scum!"

Sona: "I've heard of this Diodora. What did he do to?"

Issei: "That bastard kidnaped Asia from us; he also treated her like crap."

Sona: "I-I'm so sorry."

Issei: "Rias, I beg you. Please do not let that dumbass take Asia again…..Please….." (Sobbing)

Rias: (Hugs Issei) "Don't worry my dear. I'll protect Asia for you; she's like a little sister to me after all."

Issei: "Thank you…Rias…."

Sona: "If you want, you could rescue Asia if they need help Ise."

Issei: "Really? You'd allow that?"

Sona: "Why not. I seems that'll they need you more than we do."

Issei: "But what about the school?"

Sona: "Don't worry, we can handle it."

Akeno: "Alright now, let's get some sleep. We'll be returning home tomorrow."

The four of them huddled up in bed, with Issei being in the center. Ready for their next enemy, Diodora Astaroth ….


	17. Chapter 17: Back to school everyone!

**What's up guys! It's been a while. So, Diodora. That douche! Don't worry guys; I'll make sure Asia won't be sent away twice. But yeah, do expect Issei to go berserk again during the Shalba fight. Enjoy.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 17: Back to school everyone!**

At the Underworld train station, both the Gremory and Sitri peerage are taking their leave for the human world, with a few devils to bid them farewell.

Lord Gremory: "Good bye my girl, do visit us again sometime."

Vanelena: "Saji-kun, please take care of my daughter for me. She may be a bit stubbourn, but she still needs your support."

Rias: "Mou! Mother…!"

Saji: "My master will be in safe hands under our care Madame Gremory."

Rias then felt a small boy hugging her legs as if not wanting her to leave.

Millicas: "Do you really have to go Aunt Rias?"

Rias: "I'm sorry dear, but yes we have to. The school holidays are coming to an end after all."

Grayfia: "Come here Millicas, they'll be back soon. I promise. Now say good bye to them."

Milliacas: "Yes mother. Good bye everyone."

"Oooo…The future of the House of Sitri will be a bright one!" (Crying tone)

Everyone from the Gremory team turned to the Sitri side, only to see a whining Lord Sitri and a troubled Sona and Issei.

Sona: "Father, please. Stop crying."

Lord Sitri: "I'm sorry, but I'm just so…..Happyheeheheheee….Sob…"

Issei: 'Sigh…Looks like I'll end up in the underworld news again.'

Sona begin to get flustered after getting unwanted attention from the Gremory team and the members of the House of Gremory. She then hid her face and ran straight into the train cart.

Issei: "Sona-sama! Sigh…"

Lord Sitri: "Please take care of her Issei-kun. It'll mean a lot to us."

Lady Sitri: "Yes, do keep her safe."

Issei: "Your word is my command."

Issei then chased after his master, followed by the rest of the Sitri team. Rias then look from the side and giggled lightly.

Rias: "Sigh, Ise. Even in the Sitri group, you're still as adorable as ever."

Akeno: "Ara ara Rias, we better get going or else Tou-sama and Kaa-sama will get worried."

Rias: "Right. Everyone, let's go."

TIME SKIP…..

Night at the Hyoudou residence….

Issei opens the front door as the four of them finally returned.

Issei: "Tou-san, Kaa-san. We're home!"

Mrs Hyoudou: "Ah you're back! Welcome home!"

Mr Hyoudou: "How's your training in the Underworld? My Ise, have you been working out?" (Punches his shoulder)

Issei: "Yes I have, with a dragon."

Mrs Hyoudou: "Gasp! I dragon? My poor Ise…."

Issei: "No no it's alright. He's my instructor. Thanks to him I got these." (Showing of his biceps)

Rias and Sona on the other hand lay on the couch to catch their breath.

Akeno: "I'll make some tea." (walks to the kitchen)

Mr Hyoudou: "My do you girls look tired."

Rias: "It was a long ride."

Sona: "And I have to deal with my family."

Mrs Hyoudou: "What's most important is that everyone's home safe and sound. Thank you Akeno dear." (Sips tea) "By the way Issei, do you need anything from the store for school next week? New uniforms? Pencils? Underwear?"

Issei: "Kaa-san please! Not infront of the girls!"

Rias & Akeno: "Tee hee hee hee…"

Sona: "I might need some new pens and shoes. I'll come with you Okaa-sama."

Mrs Hyoudou: "Or how about this. Issei, I want you to take the girls out for shopping in the mall first thing in the morning. And be sure to buy a fresh batch of under wear ok?"

Issei: "Kaa-san!"

Rias: "It's alright Ise, its normal for boys to buy underwear isn't it? No need to be shy."

Akeno: "Plus, you may get to see us in our underwear as well."

Issei: (Nosebleed) "Really?"

Sona: "I forbid it."

Akeno: "I refuse."

Mrs Hyoudou: "Excellent! Alright off to bed now everyone. And no funny business."

Issei: "Kaa-san….."

Mr Hyoudou: "Let him be honey. He's a big boy now."

The next morning, Issei was waiting for the other 3 girls for their shopping trip. 1st to comedown is Sona, who is wearing a white T-shirt with long jeans a long with black vest.

Sona: "Hmm? What is it Ise?"

Issei: "N-nothing. You look gorgeous."

Sona just blushed a little and look up to the stairs. Next to come down is Akeno, dressed in a violet singlet which exposes her waist and belly, with a pair of denim pants. She had her hair unbound.

Akeno: "Ufufu! How do I look Ise-kun? Is it to your liking?" (Leans forward)

Issei: "Uheee! Oppai! It's the best!"

Akeno: "Then perhaps when we arrive there, we could stop by the lingerie section first."

As usual, the half fallen angel went to seduce her kouhai.

Rias: "Akeno, step away from my beloved!"

Last to arrive was Rias. She was wearing a red singlet with a V neck along with a leather coat and a mini skirt. She wore a pair of diamond earrings.

Rias: "So, shall we?"

Issei: "Let's go."

In Kuoh department store, the 4 devils went to the women's section to try on new clothes. Unlike Sona, who was minding her own business, Rias and Akeno constantly bombarded Issei with different outfits. Each one sexier than the next. The brown-hairer boy just did what every boyfriend would do and kept on giving his opinion until he realized the main reason they came here.

Issei: "Erm… ladies? Aren't we here to get school supplies?"

Rias: "Aww come on Ise. We have the whole day to ourselves. Just think of this as your date with 3 women."

Issei: "I-I err…."

Akeno: "Now now Ise-kun. It's not nice to interrupt a shopping lady."

Issei: "Sigh, Sona. A little help here?"

Sona: "It's alright. Plus, I want to experience my 1st date with my servant."

Issei: "This definitely isn't like you….."

[Just play along partner.]

After a few hours of shopping, and getting the school supplies that they need, the 4 of them ended up in a café for an afternoon snack.

Issei: "Groan….Why must school start tomorrow? Why can't it be next month?"

Rias: "Oh cheer up Ise. At least you're not going to be alone for this year onwards."

Akeno: "Yes, you have us after all."

Akeno couldn't help but grab on to Issei's arm, making sure to press her oppai onto him.

Sona: "However, that also means that you'll be unable to concentrate on your education. And I don't tolerate when my servants get poor results in their studies."

Issei: "Why!? I'm not the smartest student in the class after all."

Akeno: "We can help you with that. Won't we Rias?"

Rias: "If it's for my Ise, I'll do anything."

Sona: "Oh ya, Ise. The Sports festival is coming and we could use some man power for the preparations."

Issei: "I understand. When do I start?"

Sona: "Meet me at the club room 1dst thing in the morning. I'll give the briefing."

Rias: "We also better practice for our respective events. Anyways for now, let us all return home so Okaa-sama won't be worried."

Back in Hyoudou Residence, in Issei's room to be precise….

Issei: "Is this really necessary?"

To prevent Issei from being overloaded with Dragonic energy, each of his senpais took turns to drain it from him via mouth to mouth. But this time, things are a little bit different.

Rias: "What's wrong? You know it's time to suck out that energy of yours right?"

Issei: "I know that. But why are you three in your underwear?"

Akeno: "Ara ara, you don't find this to your liking?" (Crawling onto Issei's bed)

Issei: "O-of course! It's the best!"

Sona: "We think it'll be easier if we all suck your energy all together at once. So enjoy while you can."

Without hesitation, Sona quickly lunged forward and crashed lips with her pawn. Rias and Akeno then cuddled beside the Sekiryuutei waiting for their turn and you know the rest….

The next morning, Issei found three naked women on top of him.

Issei: "Wow. How long have we've been kissing?"

[Almost 10 minutes.]

Issei: "Ok…"

[Per woman…]

Issei: "Damnn….no wonder I fell asleep."

[Anyway partner, I sense a change in your body structure ever since your received a dragon heart. You can now be considered as an official half-dragon.]

Issei: "And…."

[That also means that you'll gain a new form once you have a drastic change in emotion.]

Issei: "No….You're not saying….."

[Just want to let you know partner. I'm off to sleep.]

Issei: "Ddraig! Wait!"

[….]

Issei: "Stupid dragon."

Me: "Bummer huh?"

Issei: "What do you want now DJenero?"

Me: "I just want to apologies to you beforehand. But it'll only be temporarily."

Issei: "Wait! What do you mean temporarily?"

Me: "I'll be off now."

Issei: "Come back!"

Issei forced himself out of bed, causing all three girls to fall off him and crash onto the floor.

Rias: "OW! Ise! What was that for?"

Akeno: "Aww…my head…."

Sona: "You could have told us if you want to wake up!"

Issei: "Eheh. Sorry."

In Class 2 B….

Issei: "Sigh…Another day in school…."

Xenovia: "Morning Ise."

Issei: "Hey Xenovia, what's up?"

Xenovia: "I heard that we'll be having a new student in our class."

Issei knew who will be joining them, but decided to play along.

Issei: "Really? I wonder who might it be?"

Asia: "Yay! A new friend!"

Saji: "Yeah, buchou told me about the new guy too."

Teascher: "Ok class, we have a new student who'll be joining us today. Please introduce yourself miss."

Irina: "Good morning everyone! I'm Shidou Irina. Pleased to meet you."

Xenovia, Asia & Saji: "Irina!?"

Issei: 'I knew it…'

Teacher: "Shidou-san, those group of students seem to know you. Why don't you sit with them?"

Irina: "Thank you Sensei." (Walks over to the devils)

Xenovia: "Irina, what are you doing here?"

Irina: "I'll explain to you in the ORC room. Right now, we have class."

Teacher: "Xenovia-san, pay attention."

Xenovia: "Yes sir."

After class, the 4 devils and Irina walked out of the classroom and head for the old school building. Issei however thought of something and dash in the opposite direction.

Issei: "Oh crap! Catch you guys later!"

In the Student council room, Issei is currently receiving 100 spanking by Sona for being late.

Sona: "This is for coming late! This is for forgetting my orders!"

Issei: "OW! I'm sorry Kaichou OW! I promise I'll OW! Be punctual next ti…OW!"

Sona: "Right. With that done, let's begin our meeting. Tsubaki, if you may."

Tsubaki: "The Sports event will be on next Friday. And as usual, we the student council will be in charge of making the event run smoothly."

Sona: "So here are the job delegations. Kusaka and Meguri, you'll be in charge of the 100meter race. Hanakai, you'll be in charge of the telematch. Yura, you got the 3-leged race. Tsubaki is in charge of the Long and high jumps. And Ise, you'll be all around the place providing the necessary equipment. Any questions?"

Issei: "Will I have breaks in between?"

Sona: "Of course you will. But don't break for too long. You ARE the only guy in the student council."

Issei: "Yes kaichou."

Sona: "Right! That's all for today, you may return to your classes."

Meanwhile, in the ORC room. Saji, and Kiba were sitting on the sofa with Koneko siting on Saji's lap. Asia and Xenovia were standing next to Irina while Akeno is serving tea to everyone. Rias then made her announcement.

Rias: "Ok everyone. As you know, we the Occult Research Club have received a new member. Welcome to our club Irina-san."

Irina: "Thank you buchou. I'm Shidou Irina, I'll be in your care."

Asia: "So why did you get transferred here?"

Irina: "Well, ever since the formation of the alliance, Michael-sama thought that the ORC could use a member from the Angel faction. So that's why I'm here."

Irina then put her hands together and summoned a pair of white feathered wings and a glowing halo on her head.

Xenovia: "You're reincarnated into and Angel?"

Irina: "That's right! I'm now Micheal-sama's Ace!"

Saji: "Even that is possible? Wow, the world is a big place isn't it."

Rias: "And as you already know, Irina-san will be joining your class."

Saji: "Yes, we knew that."

Azazel: "Oh yea Saji."

Saji: "Yes sensei?"

Azazel: "How are you adapting to your new sacred gears?"

Saji: "They're fine. It's just that I still couldn't connect with Vitra yet."

Azazel: "Sigh. I thought so. I suppose contacting Vitra would be possible if you were to succumb to very strong emotions."

Rias: 'Then that means….'

Akeno: 'Saji-kun will have to lose Asia….'

Saji: "Strong emotions? But I don't have any parents. And the only family I have is Asia."

Xenovia then throws a fist on Saji's shoulder.

Saji: "Ow. And Xenovia."

Koneko then pinches his lap.

Saji: "OW! Sorry, and Koneko-chan."

Azazel: "Then I sugest you keep a close eye on them. You wouldn't want to lose them would you?"

Saji: "I don't deserve to live if I ever lose them."

Asia: "Don't say that Saji-san. I'll always stay be your side no matter what."

Saji: "Thank you Asia. And by the way Buchou, do you a devil by the name of Diodor Astaroth?"

Rias: 'GASP! He's here.' "W-what of him?"

Saji: "Well, we bumped into him yesterday and he claims to be Asia's fiancé. I don't really trust hi though."

Rias: "Sigh, if you must know, Diodora is a decedent from the Astaroth clan. And yes, he's the younger brother of Ajuka Beelzebub-sama."

Asia: "Actually, I did save his life before and after that, he started to fall in love with me."

Saji: "Look Asia, the most important thing is, do you love him? Because if you do, I won't stop you. But if you don't, I'll make sure that he doesn't harass you."

Asia: "Ano, to be honest. I didn't regret helping him the last time. But I belong to Saji-san and the rest of the ORC. So I decided to stay here."

Saji: "That's my girl." (Hugs her)

Xenovia: "Don't worry Asia. We'll protect you from that Diodora, won't we Irina?"

Irina: "HAI! That's what friends are for. Amen!"

Saji: "Heh! I guess that's the birth of the church trio then."

Rias: "I couldn't agree more."

Suddenly, a magic circle with the symbol of the Astaroth clan appeared in the club room.

Diodora: "Ah my dear Asia, I've arrived."

Saji: "Asia, stay close to me."

Rias: "Diodora Astaroth. Don't you know it's rude to appear without introducing yourself like that?"

Diodora: "My apologies Rias Gremory. But I wish to trade pieces with you."

Saji: "Trade pieces?"

Diodora then projected a hologram showing 2 of his servants dressed in nun robes.

Diodora: "Here are my two bishops. Both are strong and loyal, and I'm willing to trade them with…."

Rias: "You can't have her."

Diodora: "I'm sorry?"

Rias: "I'm not giving Asia to you. She's a precious member in my family."

Diodora: "Fine then. I'll take my leave, but I won't give up on her."

The Astaroth devil walks towards Asia and kneeled before her.

Diodora: "My dear, please wait. I'll return for you, and we can happily live together forever."

Saji then came in between the two of them.

Saji: "I'm sorry but she's made her choice."

Diodora: "You. I thought I smelled something funny. Dragon." (Pinched his nose)

Saji: "Why you!"

SMACK!

Diodora touched his cheek after Asia slapped him for insulting Saji.

Asia: "Don't insult him!"

Diodora: "I'm sorry. I'll be gone for now. But Asia, I'll return for you."

As the Astaroth devil disappears, Saji then hugged Asia to comfort her.

Asia: "I didn't mean to slap him, but he was so mean to you."

Saji: "It's alright Asia, you did the right thing."

 **Yep, another chapter done. And quite a sucky one honestly. Sorry for the late updates as college life has been quite busy at the moment. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time! GAN PAI!**


	18. Chapter 18: Asia Abducted

**What's up guys! Sorry for the long awaited update. It's finally Semester break and hopefully I have ideas for the upcoming chapters. Happy reading.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 ***Vritra***

 **Chapter 18: Asia abducted.**

In an apartment, we find Azazel having a chat with the Maou Lucifer.

Azazel: "What's up Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs: "I'm picking up a strange signal in the underworld. The arena to be exact."

Azazel: "Ho? So you think they're at it?"

Sirzechs: "I hope otherwise, but we'll have to warn the candidates about this before the match."

Azazel: "Actually, there's no need to. I have an idea…"

The next day, Issei, Sona, and Irina were with the Gremory team to bid them farewell for their rating game.

Issei: "Do be careful guys."

Irina: "Good luck, I pray that you'll win!"

Rias: "Don't worry, it's us."

Akeno: "We'll definitely win."

As the group gets teleported to the arena, a screen appeared in the ORC room.

Issei: 'Saji, Don't lose Asia again.'

Sona: "Ise, a message from Azazel."

Issei: "Mmhmm, mmhmm. I understand." (Cuts off link)

Irina: "What did he say?"

Issei: "We're going to the arena."

In the arena, the Gremory team is suddenly surrounded by thousands of armed devils.

Saji: "What the? Who are these guys?"

"KYAAA!"

Saji: "ASIA!"

Asia is picked up by Diodora up in the air.

Diodora: "I'll be taking her if you don't mind."

Rias: "Let he go right now!"

Diodora: "Or what?"

Saji: "Or this!" (Takes out his Enforcer)

Saji fired multiple holy rounds at the kidnapper. But Diodora was fast and managed to dodge all of Saji's attacks.

Diodora: "I'll leave guys to deal with them. Bye." (Flies off)

Rias: "Tch! There's too many of them."

Kiba: "So Diodora was with the Khaos Brigade."

Koneko: "He's the worst."

Suddenly, a magic circle with the Sitri symbol appeared in the field. As the light died down, a certain brown haired boy appeared.

Issei: "How you doing guys?"

Rias: "Ise!"

Akeno: "Ise-kun!"

Issei: "Right! Now for you all."

[WELSH DRAGON, SYNCHRO DRIVE!]

Issei activated his half dragon form and released a blast that blew away all the members of Khaos Brigade.

Issei: "This way, come on!"

Saji: "Wait Hyoudou. What are you doing here? Is the match canceled?"

Issei: "Yes. After you guys came here Sensei contacted us about the presence of Khaos brigade and transported us here."

Saji: "Us? Who else?"

Issei: "Kaichou and Irina are with the leaders fighting off the devils while I decided to help you guys."

Saji: "Does sensei know Asia was kidnaped?"

Issei: "Yeah. I told him Diodora was up to something and he asked us to rescue her and put that bastard in his place."

After 10 minutes of running, they finally arrived at a shrine ruins. As they took a step into the shrine, Diodora's voice could be heard from afar.

Diodora: "Welcome, Rias Gremory. Since the match has been canceled, I've decided to make my own match. And I've you refuse, Asia will have to say bye bye."

Saji: "Why you!"

Diodora: "It's very simple. I've divided my peerage into 3 groups for you to battle. And I'm giving the liberty to you to decide who fights who. And the Sekiryutei is also welcomed to join in the blood bath."

Issei: "Huh, he'll regret that decision."

Diodora: "For my 1st group, it consists of my queen and 2 bishops. For my 2nd group, is my 2 knights. And last, my 8 pawns and 2 rooks. Make your choice."

Rias: "Koneko, Xenovia and Saji, you take group 3. Yuuto and Issei, you take group 2. Akeno and Gasper, you and I will handle group 1."

"Hai! Buchou!"

In Shrine 3,

Saji: "Hmm, all of them are girls."

Xenovia: "I'll deal with the rooks. You guys handle the pawns."

Saji: "Roger that. Let's go Koneko-chan."

Koneko: "Hai senpai."

As Saji fired at the pawns, he noticed that they're faster than usual.

Saji: "Crap! They're too fast."

Diodora: "Oh ya, I forgot. All my pawns were promoted to Queen. So good luck with that. Hahahah!"

Saji: "Then I'll do the same. Promotion, QUEEN!"

Saji's speed and defense has increased dramatically.

Saji: "Koneko-chan, you help Xenvia with the rooks. Leave them to me."

Saji then dashed towards the pawns and fired holy bullets at them. One by one, the pawns retire as they got hit. On the other hand, Xenovia summoned her Durandal and managed to slash one of the rooks, causing her to retire. As for Koneko, she blocked the other rook's ki and slammed her to the ground.

Koneko: "Now Senpai!"

Saji then shot a holy round at the last rook. Leaving her to retire in an instant.

In Shrine 2,

Kiba: Ise-kun, can't you promote here?"

Issei: "Sorry Kiba, but I can't without Kaichou's permission."

Kiba was busy clashing swords with one of the knights, while Issei is dealing with the other in his half dragon form.

Knight 1: "What is that aura?"

Knight 2: "It's the pawn. Run!"

Issei then unleashed his inner dragon and dashed towards the 2 knights. Holding them by the throat and choking them.

Kiba: 'Gasp, Ise-kun has turned feral.'

Issei: "So are you going to retire, or do you plan to have your necks broken?"

Knights 1 & 2: "We'll surrender!" (Disappears)

Issei: "Wise choice."

In shrine 3,

Rias: "Ngh! Those 2 bishops are annoying."

Akeno: "We can't keep this up."

As the two of them have described, the queen has been endlessly bombarding them with magic while the bishops were just at the back replenishing health and stamina to the queen.

Rias: "Gasper, can you stop the queen?"

Gasper: "I'll try."

As Gasper activated his sacred gear, the queen started to freeze while the bishops were left in shock.

Rias: "Now Akeno!"

The 2 bishops and queen retired as blasts of destructive energy and holy lightning struck they target.

Rias: "Phew! Good work team. Now let's rescue Asia!"

After another10 minutes of running, they finally arrive at the main shrine where the saw Asia being suspended by some sort of magical device.

Diodora: "Ah! You've finally arrived."

Saji: "Let go of her you bastard!"

Diodora: "I wish I could, but I have orders from my master to keep her chain up. Just the way I liked it. After all, it was I who made her got banished by the church."

Saji: "You mean you made her healed you, on purpose!?"

Diodora: "You know, for a filthy dragon you're quite smart I'll give you that. But, with Asia attached to this device, it's either she dies, or everyone dies."

Asia: "Saji-san, just kill me. At least the rest of you will be safe."

Saji: "NO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN ASIA! EVEN IF IT IS YOU!"

Diodora: "Ah…don't you love the sweet sound of a crying maiden. It really turns you on, doesn't it…."

Saji: "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

*MALEBOLGE VRITRA PROMOTION!*

Saji's body is then encased in jet black armor with tentacles protruding from it.

Rias: "Saji?"

Issei: "He's achieved it. Balance breaker."

Saji: 'Wha…what's happening?'

*Yo, Vritra here. Prison dragon king.*

Saji: 'Vritra? Is that really you? How did this happen?'

*You woke me up of course! Sigh, kids these days…*

Saji: 'So this is my balance breaker? A scale mail?'

*Scale mail? Pfft hahahaha! No, this, my friend is the "Dragon King's Flame Prison of Guilt"! Basically a black suit for you to wear.*

Saji: 'Anything I should know about?'

*You can try this. Bada bing!*

Saji then launch his tentacles at Diodora, grabbing a hold of him not wanting him to escape.

Diodora: "Hmph! So what you've achieved it. I have the power of Ophis!"

As Diodora prepares to counter attack, he felt his energy and stamina depleting.

Diodora: "What!? Cough! I feel…weak…"

*Hahahaha! That's the "Dragon King's Flame Prison of Guilt" for you.*

Diodora's body starts to fade away as his limbs started to turn into ashes.

Diodora: "NO! I'll not die like this…."

Saji: "You should have thought of that before you kidnapped Asia. Now be gone!"

Diodora's body then crumbled into dust, leaving a pile of noble clothes and ashes.

*Clean up on isle 4!*

As Saji deactivated his armor, he collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

Rias: "Saji!"

Koneko & Gasper: "Saji-senpai!"

Akeno: "Saji-kun!"

The 4 of them rushed towards the unconscious pawn.

Issei: "He used up a lot of stamina when he activated his balance breaker. All there left is Asia."

Issei remembered how he frees Asia the last time and decided to try it again. He summoned his Boosted Gear and powered up several times and marked her with demonic energy.

Issei: "Asia, my apologies."

Asia: "Huh?"

Issei: "Dress break!"

As the sekiryutei activated his spell, Asia's restrains and clothes disintegrated and she was freed. Akeno quickly created some clothes for the bishop.

Saji: "I don't know whether to laugh or be mad at you Hyoudou. But you did it."

Koneko: "You're the worst. No. you're the best."

However, all celebrations will have to wait as a new threat appeared in front of them. A male figure with a white cloak hovered above them. He was holding on to 2 large objects as if there were….corpses.

Shalba: "Tsk tsk tsk…. Diodora, you've failed me yet again."

Rias: "Shalba Beelzebub. So you're the one leading this assault."

Shalba: "Quite right fake princess. Oh and look, the sekiryuutei is here. I guess these belong to you."

Shalba toss the 2 corpses in front of the group. As Issei inspected them, he dropped on his knees with tears leaking out of his eyes.

Rias: "Ise! Are you al…. GASP!"

Akeno also went to Issei, and was horrified when she saw the 2 corpses.

Issei: "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PARENTS!"

Shalba: "I was thinking of a way to break your spirit, and then it came to me. So I paid a visit to your home. I must say, your parents sure are a naïve lot."

Rias: "YOU! HOW DARE YOU KILL THEM! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Rias unleashed a surge of crimson aura, causing the area to shake violently. She then stopped as her beloved did the same. No, he emitted a familiar, yet mysterious aura.

Akeno: "GASP! Not again! Rias, get out of there!"

Rias went to hug Issei to calm him down. The brown haired boy however, turned to Rias and gave a wink.

Issei: "Don't you worry Rias. I got this. Kiba! Take Rias away from here, now!"

Kiba grabbed on to his master and flew away from the shrine.

[Partner, I sense strong emotions coming from you. Yet, there's no trace of Juggernaut drive coming into play.]

Issei: 'Screw Juggernaut Drive! I'll create my own power-up.'

Issei activated his balance breaker and chant the following incantations…

Issei: " **I, who is about to evolve,**

 **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has embraced the principles of life from God.**

 **I admired the "Infinite", and I respected the "Dream".**

 **I shall become the Red dragon of Justice,**

 **And I shall guide you to the way of the legend."**

 **[DRAGONAUT DRIVE!]**

Shalba was blown away by the intense pressure released by Issei and was in shock when his scale mail begins to transform.

Rias: 'Huh? It looks like Juggernaut drive, but it felt different.'

Akeno: 'There's no rage hostility present.'

Kiba: "Buchou, what is happening to Ise-kun?"

Rias: "It happened before a long time ago. Ise experience immense pain and sorrow, that his sacred gear unlocked a terrifying form."

Koneko: "So what is that?"

Akeno: "Juggernaut drive. The forbidden move present in the 2 heavenly dragons."

Kiba: "Will he be alright?"

Rias: "Usually, the Juggernaut drive will drain a person's life force and stamina, deactivating upon the death of its host. But this time, I sense no such emotions or aura from Ise."

Back in the ruins, Shalba is having trouble dealing damage to Issei, who is currently a 15m tall dragon. Thanks to his tough scales, Shalba's magic and demonic energy proved useless against him. Even after summoning a light pillar, all Issei did was extend his index finger and gave a 'No no' gesture.

Shalba: "You dare mock me?! You disgusting dragon!"

Shalba then fired multiple magic bullets at him. Issei then dashed forward and grabbed on to both of Shalba's arms, pinning him to the ground.

Shalba: "So this is Juggernaut drive?"

Issei **: "What are you? Stupid? This is the Dragonaut drive. And you will be its first victim."**

Rias: "Gasp! He can talk in that form?!"

Akeno: "That means he kept his intelligence, and consciousness."

Issei charged a beam in his mouth and fired it at point blank range. This marks the end of Shalba Beelzebub's reign.

Issei: **"That was awesome! We should use this again sometime."**

[Not always partner. It has a cool down period of 3 days.]

Issei **: "Aww, come on…"**

Rias: "Ise! Can you hear us?"

As the Gremory team arrived, Rias went to check on her beloved. However, Issei had other plans.

Issei: **"ROAAAAARRRR!"**

KYAAA!

Issei: **"Hahahahah! You should have seen you faces! Hahahaaha!"**

Akeno: "Mou! Ise-kun, don't scare us like that!"

Rias: "That aside, how did you control you Juggernaut drive?"

Issei: **"Sigh, don't you people ever listen!? It's called 'DRAGONAUT DRIVE'. Same powers, different amount of control."**

Rias: "How is this possible?"

[Thanks to my partner's dragon heart, the curse of the Juggernaut drive can be refined and soon, only its powers and abilities are available.]

Kiba: "We kinda need your help here Ise-kun," (Carrying an unconscious Saji.)

Issei step forward and lowered his head to Saji.

Issei: " **ROOAAAAARRRR!"**

Saji: "WAHH! What happen! What !?"

Everyone burst out laughing as Saji became pale.

Saji: "Bwaaah! Where did this dragon come from?"

Issei: **"From your worst nightmare…"**

Rias: "Sigh, that's enough Ise. Come on, switch back."

Issei: " **Sigh…. Fine…"**

As Issei deactivated his Dragon form, both Onee Sama's went to hug him, relived that their kouhai is back.

Rias: "Oh Ise, I'm so sorry about your parents…."

Issei: "Sigh. It's gonna be tough. But at least I have you guys…"

Rias: "Let's go home…."

In the ORC room, Issei, Rias and Akeno decided to head back home while the rest decided to do the same.

Outside of the Hyoudou residence…

Akeno: "Are you really going to be alright?"

Issei: "I'll be fine Akeno-san."

As Issei opened the front door, what happened in front of him blew his mind.

Sona: "Ah good. You're back. I was just teaching your parents about magic."

….

Rias, Akeno & Issei: "OTOU-SAMA!? OKAA-SAMA!?"

Mr Hyoudou: "Glad you're home Ise. We heard about the attack in the arena."

Mrs Hyoudou: "Oh don't give us that shocked look, say something?"

Issei: "B-but.. Shalba…Dead….How?,…"

Issei messed up his hair in confusion, the same goes for Rias. Akeno then decided to ask them.

Akeno: "How are you still here? Didn't a devil came here and kidnapped you?"

Mr Hyoudou: "Why yes indeed. We were attacked by a devil. But then this young man saved us from him and drove that pesky devil away."

Issei: "But… I saw your bodies….in the arena…"

Mrs Hyoudou: "Well, then I guess he must have gave that devil a decoy or something."

Rias: 'Hehehe. DJenero, you really are amazing.'

Issei: "Wha…. AArgghh! I give up." (Lies on sofa)

Mrs Hyoudou: "Well then, I'll leave Issei to you. Good job on the match by the way."

And both of Issei's parents went upstairs to sleep, while the 3 girls have the liberty of carrying Issei to their room.

In Issei's room….

Issei: "Groan… Man, that really was a lot to take in."

Rias: "It sure was."

Issei: "DJenero, thank you. For saving my parents."

Me: "No problem Ise. Now go have some fun with ya ladies."

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Let's see now, Dragonaut drive…. Imagine Issei in his Juggernaut drive, but with his intelligence and sanity intact. An inspiration from Eren Yeagar's Titan shifting ability. As for Vritra, I gave him a personality similar to Hades from Disney's Hercules. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. Gan Pai!**


	19. Chapter 19: Vritra in the House

**What's up guys! As some of you have remembered, I've made Akeno forgive Barakiel as she has her original memories. So I'll be skipping most of the Issei x Akeno arc. But don't worry; Loki will still be the main enemy. And I have other plans for this chapter.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 ***Vritra***

 **Chapter 19: Vritra in the house.**

A new day in Kuoh academy, everyone was preparing for the annual Sports Festival. In the race track, we find Saji and Asia practicing for their 3-legged race while Xenovia and Irina where training for the 100m dash.

Saji: "Ok Asia. 1,2,1,2,1,2…"

Koneko: "Gambateh Saji-senpai, Asia-senpai!"

Gasper: "You got this!"

Saji and Asia then reach the finish line, with a time of 32 seconds. Their best record.

Koneko: "Not bad senpai. You two are now officially in sync."

Saji: "Thanks Koneko-chan. So what will you 2 be taking part in?"

Gasper: "We'll be in the bread eating contest. Although Koneko-chan will do a better job than me."

Asia: "It's alright Gasper-san. Just try your best."

Along came a sweaty Irina and Xenovia.

Saji: "Wow. Don't you guys look tired."

Xenovia: "Pant….Pant…Water….pant…water now… pant…"

Koneko: "Here senpai." (Tosses bottle at Xenovia)

Irina: "So Saji-kun, have you managed to talk to Vritra yet?"

Saji: "Oh right. I haven't got the chance to."

*If you need company, there's always good old me.*

Saji: "What's up Vritra?"

*The usual. Asleep, waiting for wake up cal. But hey, where is this dump?*

Saji: "My school… and I'd appreciate if you talk when no one's around."

*….*

Saji: "Ermm…Vritra? Bud?"

*Bada Bing! Hahahah! Gotcha didn't I?*

Saji: "Not cool Vritra. Not Vritra."

Issei: "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Saji: "Hey Hyoudou. Didn't you have duties to settle?"

Issei: "Its mt break time. Plus, I wanted to see your partner."

*Hey! Who's this scrawny fella?*

Issei: "That's Issei to you dragon!"

[Calm down partner. Don't let him get on your nerves.]

*Whazzup D! Long time no see bud.*

[Sigh….Hey Vritra…]

*Come on. Ya know it's rude to ignore me. Where's that big smile of your's?*

[Not the best time Vritra.]

*So haw's Tiamat? Still hot? Still hatin ya?*

[Shut up! Don't you dare tell anyone about that!]

Issei: "What's wrong Ddraig? What happen between you and…."

*He left her….*

[Damn you Vritra!]

Saji: "Left her as in….."

*At the forest. Before bickering with Albion.*

[We're fighting! And Tiamat was too stuck up for her own good!]

Issei: "Sigh…. Ddraig, we need to talk."

Sona: "Ise!"

Issei: "GAH! I'll be right with you kaichou!" (Runs to Sona)

Saji: "Are you always this talkative?"

*Well, that's who I am. Hey hey.*

The other devils didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for him.

(Scene break)

In the ORC room, Rias has called her servants and Irina for a meeting.

Rias: "Alright. Since we didn't get to visit the familiar forest the last time, I've decided to take you guys there to get your familiars. Sounds good?"

"Hai buchou!"

As they arrive at the familiar forest, Satooji jumped off his tree to greet them.

Sattoji: "Ah, 's been a while."

Rias: "Evening. I'm looking for familiars for my new servants. Any recommendations?"

Satooji: "Let's hear it from the servants themselves. What are you looking for little one?"

Asia: "Ano. I was hoping to get a cute familiar."

Satooji: "Of course you do. And what about you 2 ladies?"

Irina: "Oh me? No thanks, I'm not a devil."

Xenovia: "I want a strong familiar. Probably a stallion or wolf."

Satooji: "Hmm…A brave one isn't ya. And you boy?"

Saji: "Do you happen to have any raptors in here?"

Rias: "Raptors? As in the bird?"

Saji: "Nope, Velociraptors."

Satooji: "W-well….That's a first….but yeah we do. Follow me."

After 2 hours of jungle trekking and hill climbing, they finally found what they are looking for.

Satooji: "Oooh! We're in luck!"

In a huge dirt pit, the group witnessed a battle between 2 of the forest's top predators.

Saji: "Hah! I've found my familiar!"

Xenovia: "Me too!"

Satooji: "It so happens that a battle wolf and a dire raptor are fighting each other for territory. It'll be wise if we don't interfere."

Saji: "Then again, it'll be unwise to just sit here and wait!"

Rias: "Saji! No!"

Xenovia: "I'm going too!"

Both Saji and Xenovia took the opportunity to catch their familiars. But first, they have to weaken it.

Saji: "Vritra, do it!"

*I thought you'd never ask. Bada bing! Bada boom!*

*MALEBOLGE VRITRA PROMOTION!*

Saji: "I really don't want to kill it. Any suggestions buddy?"

*Prison flames. They paralyze the enemy then use your line to ensnare it.*

Saji stood in front of the raptor, which is about 2m tall with sharp talons on its feet and hands. It diverted its attention to Saji and charged forward at blinding speed.

Kiba: "Woah! That raptor may be as fast as me."

Saji extended is right hand and summoned black flames around the raptor. It then stood still, but one could tell that it was trying very hard to move.

Saji: "Let's go! Absorption line!"

Saji lassoed his line around the raptor and managed to ensnare it by its legs. Meanwhile with Xenovia, the wolf growled and remained in attack position at the Durandal wielder.

Xenovia: "Nice doggy, good doggy. Come to Xeny…"

The battle wolf is about 1.7m tall, but 2m long. With jet black fur and canines 1m long. Xenovia swung her sword at the wolf, but prove too slow compare to her opponent. But before the wolf to take a bite out of the knight, Saji managed to trap the wolf in his black flames.

Saji: "Now Vritra!"

*Nap time Doggy!*

The black flames start to turn violet and the wolf began to feel dizzy and fell asleep.

Xenovia: "What was that for?! You don't have to put it to sleep!"

Saji: "You're welcome." (Deactivates his armor)

Satooji: "Man, that boy has skill. Keep him safe Gremory-san."

Rias: "Right, Saji, Xenovia, you may now bind the contract to your familiars."

After binding with their familiars, Asia healed them and both beasts woke up after being captured.

Saji: "That's a good girl. Nice to meet you Beta."

Rias: "Beta?"

Saji: "Raptors hunt in packs. Since I'm her master, I'm her alpha. But Satooji-san, where are the other raptors?"

Satooji: "Ah, Dire raptors a usually solitary. But they can summon a pack of up to 3 more raptors to assist them."

Saji: "Neat!"

Xenovia: "You're a beautiful one aren't you?"

Akeno: "So what are you going to name it?"

Xenovia: "Since it's a male, I'll call you Sirius."

Satooji: "Actually, Sirius here is just a juvenile. In 3 months, he could grow up to 10m in length.

Everyone: "EEEHHHHH!"

Xenovia: "Then where am I going to keep it?! I can't have a 10m wolf running around."

Saji: "Oh yeah, I never really thought of hiding Beta yet."

Kiba: "Don't worry, your familiar can always transform into a human or disappear at will if you like."

Saji: "You can do that Beta?"

As soon as he said that, a magic circle appeared under her and she begin to take a more feminine look. In her human form, Beta wore a tight singlet with leather jeans. Her chestnut hair was tied to a loose pony tail and has the same bust size as Xenovia.

Beta: "Hi Saji. Like what you see?"

Saji: "B-Beta! You… you look gorgeous!"

*Hachi baba! She's hot!*

However, the Gremory pawn felt a chil in his spine when he received death stares by Asia and Koneko.

As for Sirius, he turned into a boy that looks like he's 17 and has messy black hair. He wore a black trench coat complete with black gloves and boots.

Xenovia: "So I'm guessing black if your favorite?"

Sirius: "Affirmative."

*He doesn't talk a lot does he?*

Saji: "Whatever it is, please try to get along ok you 2?"

Beta: "Why wouldn't we get along? We're best buddies."

Everyone: "EEHHHH?!"

Saji: "Then why were you fighting?"

Sirius: "She poked me."

Beta: "He's doesn't want to play."

And the Gremory group sweat dropped as the 2 familiars start to bicker.

*HAhaahahah! I'm loving this host.*

Saji: "Sigh, more to come Vritra. More to come."

*And I'll be waiting for it. Gotta sleep now. Bada bing!*

 **And that's the end. As you can see, the new devils have already…..**

 **Asia: "WAIT! I haven't got my familiar yet!"**

 **Me: "Oh ya. Right. Heh hee, Sorry."**

 ***Not cool DJ. Not cool.***

Ahem! Back to the story, the Gremory group continued walking through the forest I search of Asia's familiar. Then, Satooji stopped and pointed at a creature up in the tree.

Satooji: "Hey little girl, I think I saw your familiar."

Asia: "A blue dragon?"

Yep. Up in the tree lies a cat sized blue dragon. After it sets its eyes on Asia, it flew toward her and snuggled in her chest.

Asia: "Aha hahaha. Stop it. Ahahah. That tickles ahahha."

Satooji: "This is a sprite dragon. A very rare familiar that only gives affection to those with pure hearts. And it must be a male."

Asia: "I'm going to call you Rassei. Because you remind me of my friend Issei."

After Asia bond with her familiar, Rassei flew around her in joy.

Saji: "He's a lively one isn't he." (Touches Rassei)

*Bad move Bud.*

Rassei then shocked Saji which made him burnt to a crisp.

*I told you not to touch him! Idiot.*

Satooji: "Sprite dragons are very protective of their loved ones, and tend to fight off creatures of the same gender."

Asia: "Saji-san! are you alright?"

*Let him be Asia.*

Rias: "Sigh….Ok then. Now that everyone got their familiars, let head home."

"Hai buchou."

 **Are we done? Are we really done?**

 ***Carry on.***

 **And yes, another chapter done. This would be like a filler chapter and we get to know Vritra better.**

 ***Yeah baby! ***

 **Ahem. As for the familiars, Beta is basically a velociraptor with an orange stripe, while in her human form, she has some sort of a naughty bad girl kind of quality. Sirius would be the total opposite of Beta, being quite, serious (Pun intended) and all round dead pan.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you next time. GAN PAI!**


	20. Chapter 20: Together Alone

**What's up guys! Another day, another dawn. And let the Ragnarok arc begin.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 20: Together alone…**

It was a quiet morning in the Hyoudou Residence. We find the Sekiryuutei being sandwich by 2 buxom beauties. One with red, another with black. Yep, the typical Onee-sama sandwich.

Issei: 'Uuuhheeee! This is the best! Being squashed by the oppai of both Great Onee-sama's of Kuoh Academy!'

Rias: "Ara Ise. Awake already?" (Rubbing her eyes)

Issei: "Yep. Morning Rias."

Rias: "Right then, I'll be downstairs helping Sona with breakfast, while you wake up Akeno."

Issei: "But before you go…."

Issei managed to stop Rias before she left.

Issei: (Whisper) "Could you do me a favour? I promise I'll repay it soon."

Rias: (Whisper) " Sure, but…Why are we whispering?"

Issei: (Whisper) "It's because of this…."

10 minutes later, everyone was at the dining room, with Akeno just arriving from upstairs.

Akeno: "Good morning everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Mrs Hyoudou: "It's alright Akeno-chan. We saved some for you."

During breakfast, Akeno couldn't help but notice a sly grin on Rias's face.

Akneo: "Ara ara Rias, is there something wrong?"

Rias: "Oh nothing. Just thinking about something."

Akeno: "Come on, you can tell me anything."

Sona: "Rias was just thinking about the day she received her 1st kiss. Isn't that right Rias?"

As soon as Sona stated that, Rias blushed till she was speechless.

Issei: "Phew!" (Whisper) "Thanks Sona."

Sona: (Whisper) "I only think it's fair. And maybe you should do the same to me to someday."

Issei: I don't see why not."

Akeno: "What was that Ise-kun?"

Issei: "Nothing."

Since it was a weekend, all 4 devils get to spend the day relaxing at home without a care in the world. As Akeno was clearing up her belongings in her room, she found a letter on her desk.

"Dear Akeno-san,

Please dress up nicely and meet me downstairs. Any remember to bring a camera.

Issei."

Akeno: "Hmm? Could it be?"

After changing, Akeno took her camera and went to the living room. Only to find Issei in his jacket and casual wear.

Issei: "Hey Akeno."

(Akeno's POV)

I couldn't believe my ears! Did he just call me, by my name? I didn't how long I spaced out but Ise-kun soon got my attention again as he snap is fingers. My Maou he looks handsome.

"Is this…what I think it is?" I ask him sheepishly. He just took a step forward and grabbed my hand.

"I thought it was about time we finish this, once and for all since we were interfered the last time. So Akeno, would you go out on a date with me?"

I was speechless. After all these days, he finally asked me out of his own accord. My tears of joy wouldn't stop flowing and gave him a definitive answer. "Yes! Yes of course I'll go out with you!"

As we stepped out of the door, I could help but squeal in excitement. But then, it struck me.

"Wait Ise-kun. What about Rias and the others?"

"Oh don't worry. I already spoken to them about it and Rias promised not to spoil our date in any way imaginable."

You really thought of everything, that's why I fell in love with you.

Unlike our 1st date, we took a stroll in the local park and admire the lovely flora. Oh look, a rose! After a few cones of ice-cream, Ise-kun lean against my shoulder and whispered to my ear. "How about a trip to the beach?"

"I like the sound of that."

About 2pm, we teleported to a remote island around the South China Sea. If I'm not mistaken, we should be in the Sipadan Island. Since it is a tourist spot, we head toward the other side of the island until we finally found a private spot by the seaside. Aaaaaahhhhh…. It couldn't get any more romantic that this. "Hey Akeno, race you to the sea!" But before I could respond, Ise-kun was already in his swimming boxers. That's when I realized, I didn't bring my swimsuit. "Erm….Ise-kun? I think I forgotten to bring mine."

"That's alright. I brought one for you."

Ise-kun took out a skimpy violet bikini from his bag and passes it to me. Normally you would hear any other girl say:'Eew! Pervert!' or 'You're disgusting!' I, however am an exception. To be expected from Ise-kun. Ufufu! I didn't even bother to find a hiding spot. So I just striped my dress and put on my bikini. All for my lovely Ise-kun, who currently couldn't hold his nose bleeds. "Ara ara. Don't you like what you see?"

"No. It's the best! I knew I made the right choice."

"You sure did. Now let's go for a swim."

Both of us wore our snorkel masks and ran to the crystal clear waters. Wow! Look at all these fish! As devils, we tend to have stronger bodies and greater stamina than humans, so the waves and strong currents weren't a problem. The only possible danger would be sharks or other hazardous sea creatures. Then again, it would be great if I could take photos of them, within a safe distance of course.

As we swam about 5m from the shore, we came across a huge coral reef and various colorful marine life. I can't take it! I must take pictures of them! I turned to Ise-kun and signaled him, receiving an 'ok' sign, and went on chasing after tiny clown fishes while he went to look for buried treasure. Ufufu! Silly Ise. As a came across a huge formation, I saw what seems to be a stingray with blue spots. As I closed my distance, it swam away swiftly, flapping its majestic wings, or fins I think? That's when I felt something touching both of my oppai. 'Ara ara Ise-kun. So bold of you to grope me like that.' But as I turned around, Ise is nowhere to be seen. However, I can still feel something burrowing into my bikini top. Out of curiosity, I look down and I regretted doing so….

Kyyaaaaaaahhhh!

An octopus! In my bikini top! I quickly swam to the surface and went to shore. Thankfully, Ise-kun happened to be on land as well. "Ise-kun! Help me get this off!" Unfortunately, Ise being Ise couldn't help but be aroused by the current situation. "Iiiiyaaaann!" That tickles Tako-kun (Octopus-kun)! Ise then grabbed hold of the octopus and pulled it out with all his might. After about 2 minutes, the sea creature is out, but I saw that it was attached to a piece of purple cloth.

"A-Akeno-san! Your oppai!"

Huh? Ara ara. Such a naughty octopus, still holding my top. And poor Ise-kun lies unconscious on the white sand, with blood spurting out of his nostrils.

It's now 5pm, and we've decided to enjoy the sunset together by the shore. We sat on a beach mat that Ise-kun brought and held each other close, shoulder to shoulder. This is the best, to be with my beloved alone and uninterrupted. As I rested my head onto his shoulder, Ise-kun holds me by my waist and ….

CHUU….

We had our kiss. But this time with more passion than usual. As we broke apart, Ise-kun picks my head up by my chin. "Akeno, I know you've loved me for so long and I'm sorry that you could not be my 1st. But let me declare to you here and now. I love you too." I was shocked. I mean, I knew that he love me for a while, but I never thought that he would confess in front of me, ever! "Really? You mean that?" Ise held my hands together and brought his forehead close to mine. "I'll be lying if I said no. Apart from Rias and Sona, you are the love of my life." I was in tears, again. I couldn't help but lunged forward and delivered another kiss to his lips. We both cuddled for a while till sundown and teleported back home at night, just in time for dinner.

(3rd person POV)

As Akeno and Issei arrived at the front door of the Hyoudou residence, they stepped inside and came across a pouting Rias.

Rias: "Mou! I know you told me you might return home late. But not this late!"

Issei: "He he…Sorry, we've got carried away."

Rias: "Sigh…..Anyway, that aside. How's your date?"

Akeno: "It was the best date ever! I really had a wonderful time Ise-kun."

Issei: "I'm glad to hear that."

Rias: "So Ise, when will it be my turn? Don't forget, you owe me and Sona as well."

Issei: "Oh ya, right. I'll think about that. But 1st, let's all take a bath and have our dinner."

Rias: "Ufufu. I'll be waiting for you dear."

 **Aaaannnd cut! There you have it, the official date of Issei x Akeno. Hoped you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. GAN PAI!**


	21. Chapter 21: Ragnarok Awaits!

**What's up guys! ….Nothing much to say actually. Oh well, on to the chapter.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 ***Vritra***

 **{Albion}**

 **Chapter 21 : Ragnarok awaits!**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Akeno: "I'm coming."

As Akeno opened the front door, there stood an elderly man wearing an eye-patch. Behind him is a young woman in her 20's with white hair that reaches her knees.

Akeno: "Ah, we've been expecting your arrival. Please, come in."

Rias: "Who is it Akeno?"

Akeno: "Odin-sama has arrived."

As soon as she said that, every devil in the building rushed to the living room to greet their guest.

Rias: "O-Odin-sama. It's nice to see you."

Issei: "Welcome to Japan your highness."

Sona: "It is an honor to have you here my lord."

Odin: "Aww come on now, no formalities required. I'm here for a holiday, that's all."

The woman behind Odin then elbowed her master from behind.

Odin: "Oww! What was that for Rosswiesse?"

Rosswiesse: "Odin-sama, please behave yourself. Or Asgards image will be tarnished."

Odin: "Oh ya. This girl here is Rosswiesse. A Valkyrie who has been single for 12 years. You interested in her boy?"

Rosswiesse: "Odin-sama! Mou!"

The Valkyrie then hugged her knees sobbing in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Akeno is hugging a man with a familiar face.

Issei: 'Ah, so Barakiel-san is here as well.'

Akeno: "Otou-sama, this is Ise-kun. The current Sekiryuutei."

Issei: "Nice to meet you sir." (Hand shake)

Barakiel: "It is an honor to finally meet you, Hyoudou Issei. Azazel has been telling me about you."

Rias: "Right. Why don't everyone have a seat while I'll make some tea."

Everyone then sat on the sofa, leaving the Valkyrie at her spot.

Issei: "Erm…Is she going to be alright?"

Odin: "Let her be. She'll get used to it."

After almost 10 minutes of sobbing, Rosswiesse regained her composure and sat beside the chief god of Asgard.

Odin: "Gremory-san, I know that your brother has been urging me to join the alliance. And I can assure you, I agree."

Rias: "A wise choice my lord."

Odin: "However, before I forget to mention, not all of Asgard is willing to join forces with you."

Sona: "A rebellion?"

Odin: "My son Loki. A spoiled brat he is. If I were to sign the agreement with the alliance I want to make sure that my son is also dealt with swiftly."

Issei: "In other words, we have to deal with Loki 1st before the agreement is confirmed."

Rias: "If I may ask, where is Loki's current location?"

Rosswiesse: "Intel says that Loki-sama is currently visiting his sons to aid his assault. Both of them are rather powerful in their own right."

Sona: "If I'm not mistaken, they're Fenrir and Midgardsormr right?"

Odin: "Yes. Although it is Fenrir who I fear more as he is the more aggressive of the two.

Akeno: "I heard that a single scratch from Fenrir's fangs or claws is enough to kill a god."

Barakiel: "No doubt, that's why we need your help as bodyguard if Loki were to ambush us and prevent Asgard from joining the alliance."

Issei: "You know, I think I have a way to defeat Fenrir. Rias, I need you to contact Koneko-chan. Tell her to meet me at the school gates."

Rias: "Huh? Why?"

Issei: "I need to speak to Vali."

Akeno: "W-what for?"

Issei: "You'll see."

At a forest near Kuoh academy….

Issei: "Sense anything Koneko-chan?"

Koneko: "Not yet."

5 minutes later, a magic circle with the Lucifer symbol appeared in front of the duo.

Kuroka: "Ah, you decided to come back nya?"

Koneko: "No, senpai wants to have a word with your leader."

Kuroka: "Hmm? Who might you be?"

Vali: "He's my rival. So, you decided to fight again?"

Issei: "Not in the mood now. But listen, I heard that you managed to get hold of a certain bundle of chains. I need them."

Vali: "So you want Gleipnir. And for what reason is the Sekiryuutei wish to have this mystical chain?"

Issei: "I've got a dog to leash."

Vali: "Oh?"

(Time skip)

In the Gremory city hall of the underworld…..

Sirzechs: "Lord Odin, I appreciate that you've decided to join us in our battle against Khaos Brigade."

Odin: "Yes, recently there have been several attacks by the old-maou faction and we've loss a number of good men and women. That's when I came across Azazel-boy as he mentioned about your three factions. Unfortunately, my son Loki thought otherwise, and will stop at nothing to avoid Asgard's allegiance."

Azazel: "No worries. We have the young devils defending the area."

BOOM!

Rias: "Oni-sama, Loki has begun the assault. We need reinforcements now!"

Sirzechs: "Roger that. My troops will handle Loki's army. You guys take care of their commanders."

As Sirzechs deactivates his communication circle, the meeting hall started to be flooded with dark elves wielding swords, bows and axes.

Azazel: "Oh? Who are these guys?"

Barakiel: Dark elves. Loki must have recruited them from the Asgardian forest."

Michael: "Lord Odin, leave them to us. We have to get you to safety."

Michael tried to lead Odin to hiding. However, the Norse God stood still and summoned his weapon.

Odin: "No need to worry about me Michael boy. This old man loves a good fight."

Meanwhile outside the city hall, The Gremory team plus Sona and Rosswiesse were fending off Loki's troops. Which consists of trolls, dark elves and a number of catapults. All lead by Fenrir the wolf and Midgardsormr the dragon.

Sona: "Rias, ask your knights to protect the town square. I'll hold off the elves."

Sona conjured a spell and created a tidal wave large enough to wipe out most of the elves, while Akeno rained holy lightning across the battlefield, electrocuting any unlucky enemy in her wake.

Rosswiesse was busy destroying any catapult in sight while Saji and Gasper fended off more elves in the hall.

Loki: "Hmph! I see that we have a bit of interference during our invasion."

Rias: "Norse God Loki. It's about time you showed yourself."

Loki: "Ah yes, the Gremory Princess. Always the one who does her lazy brother's dirty work."

Rias: "Why you!"

Sona: "Hold up Rias. He's trying to provoke you."

Loki: "And the Sitri heiress is here as well. And I thought stopping Odin will be a challenge. Oh well, I'll let you have fun with my offspring."

Loki Summoned his two sons, which appeared by his side. Midgardsormr, a grey dragon who's about 50m long. And Fenrir, a 10m tall wolf with ash grey fur. As soon as Loki snaps his fingers, The wolf waste no time and charged towards Rias.

Sona: "Rias!"

Sona created a gigantic stream of water to push Fenrir away. However, Midgardsormr managed to intercept it and caught the Sitri devil in its mouth.

Rias & Akeno: "Gasp! SONA!"

But before it could swallow her, Midgardsormr's throat was suddenly sliced open.

Sona: "Huh?"

In front of her was a being whose half boy, half dragon. Whilst smiling, Issei grabbed her hand and pulled out of the dragon's esophagus.

Rias: "Ise!"

Issei: "Sorry I'm late. Just need to get something. Here, catch!"

Sona: "What? KYAAAA!"

Issei dropped his master from midair, only for Sona to be caught by Koneko at the bottom.

Koneko: "Good to see you kaichou."

Loki: "Sekiryuutei? You look scrawnier than I thought."

Issei: "You shouldn't have said that."

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!...]

Issei charged up his plasma shot and fired at the evil god, causing his body to be engulfed in flames.

Loki: "GAH! Hot! Hot! Fenrir, kill him!"

Before the wolf could take a bite out of Issei, a bundle of golden chains appeared and wrapped itself around Fenrir's enormous body.

Loki: "What? Gleipnir? Who did this?!"

WHOOSH!

Out of nowhere, the Harkuuyukou appeared right in front of Loki and landed his fist straight into his face.

{Divide}

Loki: "Guh! Harkuuyukou. I thought you're with the Khaos Brigade."

Vali: "I joined to get what I've been looking for. And, I'll be taking that wolf of your's."

Vali grabbed a hold of the chains and teleported to somewhere else, taking Fenrir with him.

Issei: "Now with that taken care of, it's just you and me Loki."

Issei charged at the evil god with full speed, landing a hit at his gut.

Loki: "Guh! You can't kill me, I'm Loki. The God of chaos from Asgard! Gah!"

Issei: "God or not. I don't care!" 'Ddraig, how long before I can use it?'

[In 3, 2, 1.]

Issei: **"I who is about to evolve,**

 **Am the Heavenly dragon who has embraced the principles of life from God.**

 **I admired the "Infinite", and I respected the "Dream".**

 **I shall become the Red Dragon of Justice,**

 **And I shall guide you to the way of the legend."**

 **[DRAGONAUT DRIVE!]**

Just like Shalba, Loki was blown away by Issei's incredible crimson aura.

Loki: "Juggernaut drive? No, it's something else."

Issei: **"Norse god Loki. You have threatened the lives of the innocent for far too long. Now, prepare to be brought to justice!"**

Issei grabbed Loki's arm in his jaws and ripped it off his torso. He then slashed the evil god with talons as sharp as a katana.

Loki: "You must be….Guh! …joking….to be defeated by….."

Before he could finish, Issei fired a laser at Loki's chest, leaving a hole in the center.

Issei: **"Stand up! I know that doesn't kill you."**

Sona: "Ise…."

Loki: "Grr…. You shall meet judgment!"

Loki summoned meteors which are crashing towards the Sekiryuutei. But Issei didn't retreat. Instead, he opened his canon on his chest and aimed it at the evil god.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!...]

[LONGINUS SMASHER!]

Issei released a massive amount of energy at his target, causing Loki and the meteors to be decimated to the other side of the underworld.

Issei: "It's done." (Deactivates armor)

At the same time, all of Loki's troops started to retreat as they lose their footing.

Kiba: "Midgardsormr has been defeated."

Saji: "Buchou, we did it! They're retreating!"

Rias: "Well done Saji. Everyone, gather at the city hall."

Issei: "But Rias, Loki's still out there."

Rias: "It's alright Ise, Odin-sama has captured him."

Issei: "Ok, will be there shortly."

After the skirmish and interrogation, Loki is locked away in an icy prison for eternity while the treaty between Asgard and the alliance has been signed. Everyone then went back to their respective homes to relax and prepare for the upcoming school days.

 **Sigh, all done. Sorry again for the bad fighting scenes. I'm not very good at describing them and yeah, I changed Loki's army a bit. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Different Request

**What's up guys! Right now I'll be focusing on the "filler" stories from volume 8 for the next few chapters. So expect to see more comedy and drama than action. On to the chapter!**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 ***Vritra***

 **Chapter 22: A different request….**

In the ORC room, we find our favorite Gremory checking her documents on her usual seat. As it was after school time, everyone has head home, except for one.

Rias: "Thanks for keeping me company Saji, but it's ok if you want to go home you know."

Saji: "No worries buchou. After all, I need a quiet place to do my homework."

Rias: "Ara? You can't concentrate at home?"

Saji: "Ye—a more or less. Thanks to Irina, the church trio has been noisier than ever."

Rias: "So sorry to hear about that."

Saji: "Sigh.."

Rias: "Tell you what. You're welcomed to come here and complete your assignments whenever you want."

Saji: "Aww..you don't have to…."

Rias: "I insist."

Saji: "Yes buchou."

After several quiet minutes alone together, Rias then decide to speak up.

Rias: "Oh right. I've received a contract for you. However, the client says that it'll be done only on this Saturday. No earlier or later."

Rias hands over a small note to her pawn.

Saji: "What?! There's even a timing too? And, dress smartly?"

Rias: "Hmm…..It seems that this client is rather demanding. Just do what it says Saji."

Saji: "So..I just teleport to this address?"

Rias: "Of course. That's what you always do isn't it?"

(Time skip)

Saturday morning in Saji's house.

Asia: "Saji-san? Are you going somewhere?"

Saji: "Yes unfortunately. Buchou gave me a contract that needs to be fulfilled this afternoon."

Xenovia: "So, why are you wearing a jacket and jeans again?"

Saji: "Apparently the client wants me to dress smartly when I meet him, or her. Ah look at the time, I'll take my leave."

Asia & Xenovia: "Bye. Good luck with your contract."

Saji: "See ya later."

As Saji teleports to the given address, he arrived at a living room which seems awfully familiar.

Saji: 'Hmm? Have I been here before?'

Akeno: "Ara ara Saji-kun. Teleporting to somebody's house is a no no you know."

Saji: "Eeekk! Akeno-san! Sigh.. I must be in the wrong place…"

Saji activates his magic circle and teleports again. Only to arrive at the same spot.

Saji: "Huh?"

Akeno: "Welcome back Saji-kun. Ufufu!"

Saji: "Hey Akeno-san, do you know where is this place?" (Shows her the address on the note.)

Akeno: "Ara ara. This is the place. Welcome to Hyoudou residence."

…..

Saji: " Eeeeehhhhh! So you are my client?"

*BUWAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAH! They got you good bud!hahahahah!*

Akeno: "Not really…"

Saji heard footsteps from the stairs and saw a crimson-haired beauty wearing a mini-skirt and a violet blouse.

Saji: "Bu-buchou?"

Rias: "Good afternoon Saji. Great that you're punctual."

Saji: "W-w-wait a minute! You're my client?!"

Rias: "Surprised? I figured I've spent too much time n work, so I've decided to spend time with my servant."

Saji: "Erm…er….S-so, what d-do you a-ask of me?"

Rias: "I want you….."

Saji: "Yes?"

Rias: "….To go on a date with me."

*Buddy, to lucky son of a gun!*

Saji: "Shut up Vritra! Erm… is this even legal?"

Rias: "Why not? I'm your master; I decide what to do with you. So what do you say, darling?"

Saji: "D-darling? Sigh…. Ok buchou…"

Rias: "Nope! Call me Rias from now on, that's an order."

Saji; "Well…er…"

*Just do it you idiot. It's what she wants.*

Saji: "Ok, Rias. So where do you want to go?"

Rias: "You'll see, Ufufu!"

Saji and Rias then teleported away from the house and arrived at a secluded area around Kuoh park.

As they took a stroll, Saji couldn't help but notice his master's arm wrapped around his own.

Saji: 'I've never notice it before, but buchou's quite cute like this.'

*Enjoy the moment to the fullest bud. *

Rias: "Ne Saji."

Saji: "Yes?"

Rias: "Could you hold me tight? Like how Ise does?"

Saji: "Are you sure?"

*(Face palm) Just do it you idiot.*

Saji grabbed on to her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He then received a warm feeling that he never felt before. As if taken over by his instincts, his hand moved down to Rias's waist which startled her.

Rias: "Gasp!"

Saji: "Sorry."

But again his hand said otherwise. It moved lower till a soft and squishy sensation could be felt.

Rias: "Oh my. Getting bolder are we?"

Saji: "GAH! What am I doing!? So sorry!" (Removes his hand)

*Don't stop bud. I was getting to the good part!*

Saji: "Shut up Vritra!"

Rias: "He's right you know. It's ok if you want to touch me like that. Ufufu."

Saji: 'No! I'm not a pervert! I'll not be tempted but your seductive ways.'

Rias: "What's the matter Saji? Your face is turning red."

Saji started to retreat as the red head continued to seduce him.

Saji: "Erm…Oh look! Ice-cream!"

Rias: "Huh? Where? Where?!"

Saji took the chance to run away and hid behind a wall. 

Saji: "Pant..pant…She's crazy! Like, out of her mind!"

*You're gay bud. You must be!*

Saji: "I am not!"

*Then why are you fleeing from every man's paradise? You must be gay.*

Saji: "Not now Vritra! Unlike most men, I'm not a pervert. And no woman is ever going to…."

Rias: "To what?"

Saji's face turned pale as he rotated his head to his right.

Saji: "Aww…Snap…"

Rias: "Saji, if you're not into sexual advances you can always tell me."

Saji: "R-really?"

Rias: "Of course. I've realized that you and Ise are 2 different people and do not share the same personality. Thus, I've decided to take a different approach for our date with you."

Rias then hold Saji's head and pulled him to a kiss. Careful not to lose control, she kept her tongue hidden within her mouth while landing her soft lips onto his.

As they broke away, she couldn't help but notice Saji's mortified expression.

Rias: "I assume that was your first kiss?"

Saji: "Y-yes…..yes it was…"

Rias: "Oh! We're going to be late! Let's hurry!"

Saji: "Wait Rias, where are we…..Gah!"

Rias ran to the top on a hill, pulling her pawn across the park.

Rias: "We made it, just in time."

Saji: "Huh? Ahhh I see…"

Both devils stood by at the peak, watching the lovely sunset as the sky is painted with shades of orange, violet and turquoise.

Rias: "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Saji: "But not as beautiful as you."

Rias: "Aww Saji…"

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY GIRL!"

Rias & Saji: "Ehh?"

As both devils faced to their behind, there stood a fuming Issei shedding endless gallons of tears.

Saji: "No wait Hyodou! It's not what you think!"

Issei: "How dare you steal my girl! Now, time to die."

Issei activated his Boosted gear. But not before Rias got in between them and calm her beloved.

Rias: "Calm down Ise. I asked him on a date."

Issei: "What? Why?"

Rias: "I just want my pawn to address me by my name."

Saji: "Eeeehhh! That's it?! You went through all this for that!?"

Rias started to tear up as she began to express her feelings.

Rias: "Saji, it's hard enough to hear you call me by title every day….Sob…, even with my consent. So it's about time we put honorifics aside….sob…. and stay casual."

Saji: "I-I didn't know…..it meant that much to you…."

Issei: "Well now you know."

Saji then rushed to his master and hugged her.

Rias: "Saji?"

Saji: "Rias, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

….

Issei: "Oi! Don't forget, she's still mine!"

Rias: "Oh relax Ise. You're still my no.1 Ufufu!"

Issei : "Pfft…Says the lady who bickers with Akeno-san & Sona over me."

Rias: "Mou! You don't have to say that now!"

Issei: "Gotta run!"

Rias: "Come back here!"

As both Issei and Rias left the area, Saji remained at the park in deep thought.

Saji: "You know, it's about time I get to know the girls better."

*Are you thinking what I'm thinking bud?*

Saji: "You bet I am."

 **Alright then, Rias and Saji started a relationship! But no worries, Issei is still her man. Also, I'm thinking of another crossover series. Let's put Eren, Mikasa & Armin in the DXD Universe. You guys cool with that? Leave a comment and I'll make one if the reviews are good. Anyway, hope you giuys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. GAN PAI!**


	23. Chapter 23: Familiar, and fun

**What's up guys! This will be another filler chapter. But please bear with me alright? Cool! On to the story.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 ***Vritra***

 **Chapter 23: Familiar, and fun.**

In Saji's apartment, the church-trio were busy hogging the PS 3 while Saji had to deal with his familiars lunch.

Saji: "So what do you think?"

As Saji served a plate of teriyaki chicken, Beta excused herself and started munching on her delicious meal.

Beta: "This is fantastic! Even the wild harpies in familiar forest can't compare to this!"

DING DONG!

Saji: "I'll get it."

As Saji opened the front door, there stood a certain little girl with white hair in shorts and t-shirt. But before the boy could say a word, the girl pounced on to him and purred happily. Wait, purred?!

Saji: "Hey Koneko-chan. What brings you here?"

Koneko: "I've decided to live with you, if you don't mind."

Saji: "Of course! Please, come in."

Beta: "Om nom nom Gulp! Ah…..hmm, why is the cat girl here?"

Saji: "Now now Beta, be nice."

Koneko: "It's alright senpai, she's like a big sister to me."

Asia: "Ah! Koneko-chan is here as well."

Irina: "Great! We have another playmate!"

Xenovia: "Hey Asia, Irina! We're not done yet! Oh, hi Koneko-chan."

Saji: "Anyway, you can have my bed for the night. I'll take the couch."

Koneko: "No, I want to sleep with you. It's scary being alone in the dark."

Saji: 'Aren't you a rook Koneko-chan? Then again, Asia will be mad if I let her sleep with us.'

Asia: "It's ok Saji-san. Our bed is quite big anyway."

Just an explanation for you guys out there. For now, Saji, Koneko and Asia share a bed. Xenovia and Irina slept in their own respective beds in the same room while the familiars take the couch and the floor since Sirius (Xenovia's familiar) tends to be in his wolf form.

The next day, Saji and the rest paid a visit to the Hyoudou residence. Only to find Issei carrying a young girl with crimson hair, along with another young girl with glasses and black, bob-cut hair.

Saji: "Er…hey Hyoudou…I didn't know you had kids already."

Issei: "They're Rias and Sona. I think they've messed up some kind of spell."

Asia: "Oh my, look how cute they are!"

Xenovia: "Do the effects ware off?"

Issei: "Nope. They've been like this for 3 day now."

Rias: "Iche? I want ice cream."

Sona: "Sona want ice cream too."

Koenko: "Even their personalities become childish."

Saji: " So….Are we staying out here or…."

Issei: "Oh right! Come in."

Akeno: "Ara Ise-kun, who came?"

Issei: "It's Saji and the others."

Saji: "Hey Akeno-san, did you know how did this happen?"

Akeno: "Well, I did saw Rias and Sona glancing through Ise-kun's photo albums. So I guess they must have messed up the youth spell after having a look at Ise-kun's baby photos."

Issei: "Oi! You don't have to tell them that Akeno-san!"

Akeno: "Ufufu! But I want to."

Xenovia: "So is there a way to reverse the effects?"

Issei: "According to Akeno-san, there is. But we have to gather all the needed ingredients."

Irina: "Aww….do we have to? They look so cute..!"

Saji: "So what do we need? We will help. Won't we girls?"

Koneko: "Of course."

Xenovia & Irina: "Ok."

Issei: "I'll stay here to look after these two. Akeno-san, why don't you go with them."

Akeno: "Sure. It's about time I have a moment with Saji-kun."

Saji: "Asia, you should stay with Hyoudou. He'll need some help with mini buchou and kaichou."

Asia: "Hai Saji-san."

Saji: "Alright. So what's the 1st thing on the list Akeno-san?"

In a forest….

Irina: "This place is creepy…"

Xenovia: "What's wrong Irina? Afraid of the dark?"

Irina: "Mou! As Michael-sama'a ace, I'm not afraid of some dark jungle. Kyaaa! Something's on my back!"

Saji: "Calm down Irina, it's just a spider."(Flicks it away.)

Koneko: "There! On that tree!"

Up on the tree is a certain fruit with blue scales.

Xenovia: "So our 1st ingredient is that fruit?"

Akeno: "Yep. It's a sprite berry. But be careful, there may be wild beast looking after it."

Saji: "Leave it to me."

Saji took out his Skyhook and zipped to the branch where the fruit is.

Saji: "See? Now to pick the berry."

Koneko: "Saji-senpai, look out!"

Bzzzztttt!

Saji got electrocuted by a sprite dragon on the same branch. As he landed on the forest ground, everyone gathered around the pawn.

Akeno: "Saji-kun! Wake up! Are you alright?"

Saji: "Ughh…..You could have told me about that sprite dragon. But I've got it."

Xenovia: "Execellent! So what's next?"

At the lakeside…..

Saji: "Erm…Is this necessary?"

Akeno: "Of course! It's the only way."

Apparently Akeno is now dressed in a white kimono which emphasizes her 'assets'. What's more, being in the lake allows her buxom figure to be more pronounced.

Irina: "From what I remember, Unicorns will only come out in the open at the sight of a pure and beautiful maiden. We'll just leave that to Akeno-san."

Xenovia: "Ssshh! Something's coming. Hide!"

As they left Akeno in the water, the rest of the devils and Irina ran behind a bush to avoid being spotted. And sure enough, along came a handsome Unicorn, whose body is covered with fur as white as snow. As the Unicorn approached Akeno, it seems to enjoy the view and couldn't take its eyes of the black-haired Onee-sama. Then, much to everyone's surprise, the Unicorn began to lick all over Akeno. Face, arms, even her ample bosom was drenched in the steeds saliva.

Akeno: "Ufufufufu! Stop it.. ufufufufufu! That tickles!"

Saji: "Well, it seems to be enjoying itself. Now what do we do?"

Before long, Koneko sprang into action and gave the Unicorn a sudden karate-chop on the neck.

UGGHHHNYYYYEEHHHH…

Soon after, the Unicorn fell on its side from the shock and went unconscious.

Saji: "Why did you do that for?!"

Koneko: "It was a pervert Unicorn."

Irina: "To think that a creature so pure turned out to be such a lecherous beast. Unacceptable!"

Saji went to check for a pulse on the unconscious steed. Thankfully, it's still alive. Xenovia summoned her Durandal and slashed a piece of the Unicorn's horn. 2nd ingredient obtained.

Saji: "Ok, we've got the sprite berry, and a Unicorn horn. What's the last item?"

Akeno: "Oh you'll see. Ufufu.."

In a small town of Osaka…..

Saji: "I wonder what kind of ingredient we could find I a place like this."

Xenovia: "It must be something only found in this part in of the world."

Irina: "But why in a town populated with humans?"

Akeno: "Oh nothing. I just happen to know someone who has our last ingredient."

As they arrive at what appears to be a medium sized house, Akeno knocked on the front door.

As the door opened, everyone else stared at the creature who welcomed them.

Akeno: "Hi Rachnee-chan. Is Miia home?"

Saji: "I-it's….That's a…."

Koneko & Irina: "A spider lady?!"

Yep. Answering the door is Rachnera the Arachne. A species of spiders with a human upper body.

Rachnera: "Oh my. Is that how you introduce yourself to someone new? How rude."

Xenovia: "Most interesting indeed."

Rachnera: "And Akeno, nice for you to be here. Yes, Miia is in her room. Do come in."

As the devils and angel entered the house, they were then greeted by 5 other monster girls namely a harpy , a centaur, a slime with a famine figure and a mermaid.

Akeno: " Ara ara. Good to see you everyone. Saji-kun, this is Papi-chan, Centorea-san, Suu-chan and Mero-chan."

Saji: "Hi, nice to meet you girls."

Papi: "So you are all devils? So cool!"

Centorea: "you guys look friend for a devil."

Irina: "Actually, I'm an angel."

Xenovia: "A self-proclaimed angel."

Irina: "No! I am a real angel and Michael-sama's ace!"

Akeno: "Anyway, I need some lamia skin for an age reversal spell. Do you have any?"

Mero: "Ah, good timing! Miia-sama happen to be shedding right now."

Saji: "Shedding? Like snakes do?"

Centorea: "Yes. Lamias shedding their skin once a month. But I suggest you wait for her to finish."

Akeno: "Sorry, but it's kinda urgent. Where is she now?"

Rachnera: "She's in her room. And I suggest you brace yourself when you enter."

Akeno: "Isn't Kurusu-kun at home?"

Centorea: "Master went out to get groceries. He won't be back so soon."

Saji: "Sigh…well, I guess it's up to us then."

Akeno: "Wait! Saji-kun!"

But it was too late. As Saji opened the door, he was sent flying to a wall by a long, pink snake tail.

Rachnera: "I tried to warn you."

Miia: "Mou! Darling! I told you not to enter while I'm shedding! Huh? You're not darling."

Akeno and the rest then entered Miia's room.

Saji: "Oowww… Nope, I'm Saji. We're here to help you shedding you skin."

Miia: "No! don't look!"

Akeno: "It's alright Miia. We're here to help."

Miia: "A-Akeno-san? So these are you devil friends?"

Irina: "Devils and 1 angel."

Xenovia: "Self-proclaiming angel."

Irina: "Hey!"

Saji: "So what do we do Akeno-san?"

Akeno: "1st, we need so wet towels. Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan, go find some wet towels. Koneko-chan, keep Suu-chan busy. Centorea-san and Papi-chan, hold Miia in place."

Xenovia: "Hey they are. Now what?"

Akeno: "Saji-kun, help me place the towels around Miia's tail."

Saji: "Right."

After soaking for about 10 minutes, Saji removed the wet towels and await further instructions.

Akeno: "Now Saji-kun, carefully peel the old skin off Miia."

Saji: "Erm.. are you sure?"

Centorea: "Don't worry Saji-kun. We got her pinned down."

Saji: "Ok…."

As Saji began to peel off the old skin, Miia started to moan and struggle.

Miia: "Iyaa! Pant.. pant…"

Saji: "Sorry!"

Miia: "No it's fine. I'm just aroused a bit."

Saji: 'This is stimulating to her?! I thought It would hurt.'

*Just enjoy while you can bud.*

Saji: 'Shut up Vritra!'

After 30 minutes of peeling, all that's left is the tip of her tail.

Saji: "Phew! Don't worry Miia-san, only your tail is left."

Miia: "No, not there!"

As a reflex, Miia coiled around Saji and squeezed the life out of the pawn.

Miia: "Ahhh! Saji-san! I'm sorry!"

Akeno, Centorea and Irina: "Saji-kun!"

Saji: "Ugghhh…I'm… fine… but I think you should do it Akeno-san."

Akeno: "Sigh, ok. Mero-chan, Suu-chan, help me hold Miia."

Thanks to the extra man power, Akeno managed to peel off the last of Miia's old skin on her tail, although she made sure to do it slowly yet sadistically.

Miia: "Mou! Iya! Quickly Akeno-san! peel it off!"

Akeno: "Ara ara. But you're so cute when you're struggling. I'm actually beginning to enjoy myself."

And after another 10 minutes, the skin shedding process is finally completed.

Akeno: "Right. That's the last of it. Thanks everyone."

Saji: "Is she going to be ok?"

Miia is left panting on her bed after the treatment.

Rachnera: "She'll be fine."

Akeno: "We better get going now, Ise-kun might be crying for help."

At the Hyoudou Residence….

Saji: "So 1 drop of sprite berry juice and 10 flakes of lamia skin…."

Akeno: "It's done. Ise-kun, could you bring Rias and Sona here please?"

Along came Issei holding hands with a 10 year old Rias and Sona.

Irina: "Aww, they look so cute!"

Saji: "But this ends now. Let them drink this Hyodou."

Saji passes 2 cups full of the potion to Issei who in turn lets the young girls consume the concoction.

As expected, both girls started to grow in height, bust and maturity.

Rias: "Great! We're back."

Sona: "And about time too."

Issei: "So how did this happen I wonder?"

Rias: "Well as you already knew Issei, I was showing to Sona some of your baby photos and both of us agreed to turn you into a small child."

Sona then spoke up while pushing her specs.

Sona: "But unfortunately, Rias became too excited and casted the spell incorrectly. Thus we both had our ages reversed."

Rias: "Hey! You were flustered as well you know."

Sona: "Not as much as you."

Issei: "Ladies come on. What's important is that you two are back to normal. Enough said."

Akeno: "By the way Rias, Miia and the others said hi."

Rias: "Oh, you visited them?"

Saji: "Yep, or else where could we find lamia skin?"

Rias then began to shake in disgust….

Rias: "Y-you mean to say that…. I drank Miia's old skin?!"

Akeno: "Ufufufu….I thought I'll be easier for us to ask from her."

The red head fainted and was carried to her room by Issei.

 **And another chapter done! With cameo appearance by the monster girls of "Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou". Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. Gan Pai!**


	24. Authors note

What's up guys! Not an official chapter, just a quick note. Sorry to say this story will be on hold until further notice because I'm not very sure what's going on during Volume 9. So until I understand the Kyoto trip, then this story will proceed. 


	25. Chapter 24: Kyoto time!

**What's up guys! It's been a while since this story continued. Again, sorry for the long delay.**

 **Issei: "Well it's about time you show up. We can't stay put forever!"**

 **Rias: "Yeah! My back is killing me."**

 **Akeno: "Ufufu! You better hurry up, or face 10 000 volts up your ass."**

 **Me: "Alright, alright…"**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 ***Vritra***

 **Chapter 24: Kyoto time!**

Issei POV

It has been about 6 months since I 1st got recruited by Sona and be part of the student council.

Currently, my usual job tends to revolve around dealing with the perverted duo as I foil their peeping schemes and obscene antics.

And thanks to that, my reputation as a former school pervert has been removed, which equates to more lady friends and respect from the school staffs. Hell, I've even made friends with the kendo girls Murayama and Katase, who would usually bash me with their shinais.

Anyways, the school has held their annual Kyoto trip. Excited? Hell yeah! But wait, there's more! For this year, the whole school will be attending as we "somehow" have received a massive income out of nowhere. As I went to confirm with my master about it, she said that Sirzechs-sama decided to reward the students for our hard work. But in reality, he plans to reward us devils, angels and fallen angel allies for dealing with the old maou faction.

Oh right. Just an update regarding my fellow club members, it appears my harem might be a bit different from before. Because right now apart from Rias, Akeno-san and Sona, it seems that some of the girls in the student council tend to be rather close with me over these pass months. So far the most aggressive of the bunch is Yura, who is almost like Xenovia with common sense. Being a rook, she's the muscle of the group. Next in line would be Momo, who tends to tag along with Yura and I during my dealings with Matsuda and Motohama. She's kinda cute and gentle, almost like Asia. Lastly, Meguri, the Sitri knight. A hyper active girl who fits her role. She on the other hand, reminds me of Irina and we often train together during sparing matches. The other girls just chose to remained as close comrades, which I'm ok with to be clear.

Back to the present, I was on my way back home from my devil duties where I was greeted by my 2 favorite Onee-samas in only their T-shirts and panties. Eeeehhh? Am I missing anything?

Rias & Akeno: "Welcome home Ise!"

Issei: "Eeehhh?! What's the occasion? Why are you dressed like that?"

Akeno: "Huh? You don't like it?"

Issei: "No no, it looks great on you two."

Sona: "What my pawn meant was, why are you 2 in your underwear?"

Rias: "Oh, didn't you hear?"

Sona: "About all of us visiting Kyoto? Yes I did. But we'll be with the 3rd years Rias."

Rias: "Booo! Wrong! Show her Akeno."

On queue, Akeno-san played a recording of Sirzechs-sama regarding our trip.

Sirzechs: "Afternoon Ria-tan. I'm sure you must be excited about the school trip and I've got more good news for you. I've assigned the student council and the occult research club to a separate bungalow at the far side of Kyoto. So you can enjoy yourselves to your hearts content. Let this be my way of thanking you all for ending the Khaos brigade and deliver peace to our world. Take care."

Just as the message ended, Sona seems to have mixed feelings of happiness, worry and dissatisfaction.

Sona: "Ho-how…wh-why…..wha…"

Rias: "In other words….." (Hugs all of us together.)

Rias & Akeno: "WE GET TO TRAVEL WITH ISE!"

Aww! That's so sweet of him. To be expected from Sirzechs –sama. Meanwhile, Sona is almost lost her footing and was gasping for air.

Rias: "Right! Now, time to pack! Lets' go Sona."

Rias then dragged her lifeless friend into her room, leaving myself and Akeno-san in the living room.

Issei: "So… Kyoto huh?"

From the corner of my eye, Akeno-san couldn't help but squeal and fidget about. I then sat by her side and gave her a tap on her shoulder.

Issei: "Erm…Akeno-san?"

Akeno: "Huh? Yes?"

Issei: "You seem to be looking forward to this excursion. A fellow Japanophile I assume."

Akeno: "Hey, I'm Japanese you know. And wouldn't I be since I get to spend the whole week with my beloved Ise-kun."

CHU…

Woah! An unexpected kiss! Oh right…Originally, Akeno-san was devastated the last time I went on that Kyoto trip as only 2nd years are attending. Well, things are different for the better now so it's best I shut up and enjoy the company.

Akeno: "Ara ara.. Is my kiss too much for Ise-kun to handle?"

Issei: "Aaahhh….it's the best…."

Oh crap… I'm losing conscious again….

Akeno: "Ufufu…oops, I did it again."

Akeno POV

Ara? I've made Ise-kun fainted again. Thanks to my magic, I've managed to carry him back to his room and began packing my luggage in no time. Haaaahhhh….I remember my last Kyoto visit…..And Rias, hahahahah. I don't know where to start. I think we went to every souvenir shop as my crimson haired friend bought any gifts and delicacies she could find while I was in charge with her baggage. Not that I mind of course since we both have a thing for shopping. But this time, things will be slightly different as I have a whole schedule for Ise-kun and myself. Ufufu! Just imagine the 2 of us alone, in an onsen…or a bedroom. I might even give my first time to him. Ufufu! I can't wait!

Rias: "Ahem! I can hear you Akeno."

Akeno: "Oh, it looks like I've been caught."

Rias: "I'll allow you to have your time with Ise during the trip. But remember this Akeno, Ise's 1st is mine."

Akeno: "Ara ara. Is that a challenge I hear from you Rias? Well then, consider this challenge accepted. And we might as well bring Sona into the mix."

Sona: "Wait what?"

Ara? I thought she was out cold.

Rias: "Oh Sona, how are you feeling?"

Sona: "No no, what was that about your bet or something I heard?"

Akeno: "Ufufu! Oh nothing. Just discussing who'll be the 1st to take Ise-kun's virginity."

Sona: "NO! As the student council president and master of Hyoudou Issei, I for bid anyone to take anyone's virginity during this excursion."

Akeno: "Aww….don't say that kaichou-san….my time with Ise-kun is very limited you know."

Rias & Sona: "WE SLEEP TOGETHER EVERYNIGHT!"

Ufufu! This trip will be a blast! I can tell.

(Time-skip)

Ise POV

Bullet train conductor: "We'll arrive to Kyoto in about an hour. We thank you for boarding with us."

I'm beginning to wonder if the rest of the school would forgive us for our luxuries as we the Gremory and Sitri group have been traveling in a separate carriage prepared by Sirzechs-sama for about 2 hours. Sheez….Maou-sama is just too kind.

Everyone seems to enjoy the journey. Let's see….We have Saji hanging out with the church trio plus Kiba, and then there's Sona chatting with Akeno-san and Tsubaki-san at the far end, Koneko-chan is playing PSP with Gasper and Ruruko-chan, the rest of the student council are playing cards while the teachers namely Azazel-sensei and Rossweise-san, who became Rias's rook.

Despite the crowd, there's only one who caught my attention throughout our trip. At the far corner of the train cart was my beloved Crimson haired princess Rias, who has been spacing out into the open in tranquility. I sat right beside her whilst leaning on her shoulder, hoping to get her attention. But alas, the Vast outskirts of Kyoto overpower her fiancés presence.

Issei: "You must really love this place, don't you?"

Rias: "Haaaaahhhh….It is here where I first thought of living my life in the human world and raise my peerage in their homeland."

Issei: "Wow…I…I never knew…you like this place that much."

Rias: "Why of course! I'm sure you've heard from Akeno that this would be like my 2nd home apart from your place. There's just something about this place that makes me feel….."

Issei: "Peaceful?"

Rias: "Yeah…that's the word….So far I've only found another place that makes me feel secure….Want to guess where is that?"

Issei: "I would say er….my place?"

She just shook her head in disagreement.

Issei: "Your underworld mansion…. No wait! I mean the clubroom… no, no, that can't be right."

CHUUU….

As I was busy taking shots, I then felt a soft but warm sensation on my lips. Mmmm…..Rias's lips….

Rias: "Ufufufu….Oh you silly Ise. I was referring to you. Baaaaa…ka.."

Aww Rias, what's with that cute pout you have there?

Rias: "Oh right. I promised my mother that I'll bring back some Kyoto pickles for her once we return. Would you be so kind to…"

Issei: "Of course my dear. Hyoudou Issei, at your service!"

Rias: "Thank you my Ise. Oh! I guess we have arrived."

Train conductor: "Kyoto Station."

Huh? That's weird. Why won't our doors open?

Azazel: "Ah no worries. We'll be stopping at the next station."

With sensei assuring us, everyone got back to their seats.

Train conductor: "Next station. Kyoto springs…."

Ohoho! Onsens! Which always equate to oppai heaven!

Koneko: "Ise-senpai has lewd thoughts again."

Issei: "Aha.. Sorry about that."

Rias: "Don't worry my dear; you can join me for a dip anytime you want. The hot spring would be boring without you around."

As expected from my beloved! Guffuu! What a kind and noble woman she is. I wanted to give her a reply but I was once again assaulted by 1st rate softness behind me.

Akeno: "Ara Rias, don't hog Ise-kun to yourself. Ne Ise-kun, when we arrive, I'll let you have your way with my body."

Gaaahh! Akeno-san! Don't nibble my ear like that; I might die of blood loss you know.

Rias: "Mou Akeno! Why do you always have to ruin moments like these!"

Akeno: "Ufufu! Why shouldn't I? This is fun."

Aaannnd here they go again….. both Onee-sama's resume their bickering while ther rest of us could only sit back and watch in amusement. Well….most of us.

Rossweise: "Hey you two! Stop this nonsense at once! Nggh! Azazel, do something!"

Azazel: "Why should I? this train could use a cat fight."


	26. Chapter 25: Two's a couple, 3's a wow!

**What's up guys! This is where the canon story will be tweaked and altered due to the fall of the Old maou faction and thus consequently, the heroes faction. Plus, the next few chapters would most likely be fillers during the Kyoto trip, so expect little to no action scenes here.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 ***Vritra***

 **Chapter 25: Two's a couple, three is a wow!**

Issei POV

We've arrived at our bungalow at about 5pm afternoon and Azazel sensei is at the front giving us some info regarding the area. According to the fallen angel governor, the house is surrounded by lust green conifer forest and some large onsens at the back. What's more, the local town is just a mere 10 minute walk from the place so food and shopping wouldn't be a problem. I also heard that Kyoto Springs will be celebrating their annual Bon Odori tomorrow night, so we'll be expecting to see tons of fireworks the next day.

As for our accommodation, the bungalow consists of a massive living area complete with the latest gaming consoles, a fully functional kitchen, 3 bath rooms (1 for the guys, 1 for the girls and 1 for mix bathing), a back door garden that leads to the onsens, and 10 fully furnished bedrooms, each with its own king sized bed. It's like the perfect vacation home! So apparently, the girls from the student council minus Sona are assigned to their respective rooms. As for the Occult research club, Kiba has agreed to share his room with Gasper, Saji with Xenovia, Asia and Koneko-chan, while I'm left with Rias, Sona and Akeno-san. As for the teachers….. Azazel sensei occupied one of the rooms along with Rossweise-san.

After we've unpacked, our Kyoto vacation officially began. Unfortunately, I started to feel woozy from the long journey and was reluctant to leave my bed. However, the 3 onee-sama's had other plans.

Rias: "Ne Ise, are you forgetting your promise?"

Issei: "Huh? W-what promise?"

Just outside of the door was Sona leaning by the entrance, complete with red cheeks!

Issei: "Eh? Sona, what's wrong?"

Sona: "You promised to take me on …..te."

Eh? I couldn't hear that last part.

Issei: "Take you on a what?"

Sona: "A da…e"

I think I know where this is going. But just to be sure, I asked again.

Issei: "You're asking me for a…."

Akeno: "A date."

Eeeeh! When did you come here Akeno-san? And a date!? To think that the stoic and no nonsense Sona-kaichou would ask her pawn out.

Rias: "That's right. Remember Ise? You promised to take us out after your date with Akeno. Now it's our turn. So let's go."

Oh right…. No wonder she couldn't stop smiling. She must have waited for this moment for a while. And now that we're here, there couldn't be a more perfect opportunity.

Ise: "Ehehhe..So…..how do you want to go about?"

Rias & Sona & Akeno: "A triple date!"

Issei: "Whhhaaaaaattt!?"

(Timeskip)

We're strolling along the local shops as my dates had already visited roughly 12 different stores. As a guy, waiting for your girl during a shopping spree isn't the most exiting job, but being the gentleman I am….

[Pfftt! Yeah right!]

Shut up Ddraig! As I was saying, I offered my services and was in charge of looking after their goods. Sigh…waiting aside, just the look on their delighted and gleeful faces was enough to help me forget about the boredom.

Rias POV

As we're waiting in line to pay up, I could catch a glimpse of Ise waiting patiently outside of the store. Aww… now I feel bad making him look after our stuff. Hang in there Ise. I'll promise to make up for tonight.

Issei POV

As the girls are done with their shopping, we decided to try out the food vendors by the street to fill our voracious appetites. So far, we've managed to try some bentos, ramen, nikuja and even pancakes. All of them were delicious! Along the way, Rias then grab hold of my right arm and leaned on my shoulder. Ooohhhooo! The feeling of her soft oppai never gets old!

Rias: "Hey Ise, how about we spend the rest of the night in the hot springs? Just the 4 of us."

Issei: "Are you serious!? I would love to!"

Akeno: "Ufufu! I can help you wash your back and other places too if you want Ise-kun."

Sona: "A-and me too…."

Yaaattaaaa! All for my hard work of waiting has paid off after all. U hee hee!

(Timeskip)

Haaaaahhhhh…Onsens are the best! And what could be better than sharing the springs with 3 lovely ladies. So far, Rias sat by my side along with Sona, who is resting by the far end of the hot spring, while Akeno-san is nowhere to be seen.

At some point, I think I fell asleep until I felt a smooth and soft weight at my side. As I woke up, there sat my crimson haired beloved with her arms around my neck. No matter how many times I look at them, I'll never get bored of her bright green, emotional eyes and of course, her glorious oppai.

Rias: "When was the last time we spend this much time together? I really miss being with you my Ise."

Issei: "I guess it must be about 2 weeks ago. Sorry that I've neglected you Rias."

Rias: "It's alright, I understand. You're just fulfilling you role as Sona's pawn. Just like the last time you were mine. Hmm…you know, it's just the two of us…and Sona is sleeping right there…"

Huh? What's with that sly grin?

Rias: "How about I give my 1st time to you Ise?"

Massive nosebleed!

We're finally doing it! Here! In Kyoto!? I can't help but reveal my anxiety and astonishment to her whilst struggling to stay above the water.

Issei: "Oh er, well I er…."

Rias: "What's wrong? You don't want to do it with me?"

Issei: "That's not it. I mean, do it here?"

Rias: "Of course. Is there something bothering you?"

Issei: "No no. but what about Sona?"

Rias: "It'll be fun to watch her reaction."

Eeeeehhh! So you're fine to do it with me in front of your friend? Well, I guess that's that.

Despite the initial shock, I been waiting for this moment my whole life and no way am I going to screw this up! I was about to delivery the welcoming kiss until I felt something squeezing on to my thigh. I jumped in shock, starling Rias as she began to panic.

Rias: "Ise! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Issei: "Something got me! It's in the water! Help me get it out Rias!"

Moments after that, a familiar figure burst out in front of us whilst laughing uncontrollably.

Akeno: "Ufufufufuffu! To think that Ise-kun would have such an adorable reaction after a mere squeeze. You are just too cute for words."

Akeno-san?! You were hiding in the pool all along!? Wait, she heard everything!

Rias: "Mou! Akeno! You don't just spring out of nowhere like that!"

Akeno: "Ara ara, but I don't want to be left out if Ise-kun is taking your virginity. In an onsen no less."

Rias: "No! I've told you this before and I'll say it again! Ise's virginity is mine to take!"

Akeno: "Not if I can help it."

Oh crap…. Both onee-samas got into their battle stances and exchange lightning and destruction bullets at each other while I scoot myself to Sona's side, who is still fast asleep.

As I closed my eyes again and enjoy the warm onsen, I began to imagine what would happen if Akeno-san left us alone while I give my 1st to Rias.

Sona: "Ise, if you want to give Rias her 1st time at least do it in private."

Issei: "Huh! You saw the whole thing?!"

Sona: "I wish I could have unseen it. Anyways, I'd never got the chance to thank you for this wonderful date. It made me feel like I deserve to be with someone I love."

Issei: "Don't worry, you'll find someone."

Sona: "Oh I already have."

Issei: "Is that so? Care to tell me a bit about him?"

Sona: "Well…I used to think of him as a mere nobody. But then I started to see his gentlemanly side and how well he treats his women. But right now he's seeing other girls and there's no chance for me to win over him."

Issei: "Huh. What and interesting guy. But I'm sure he'll notice once you made your presence known."

Sona: "As if I haven't tried that yet. But Ise-kun, how could I compare myself to his two ladies when their bust size is almost 5 times larger than me? There's no competition…."

Issei: "I guess you'll have to try something else then. Surely you, the ingenious Sona Sitri could think of something to…wait….2 ladies….large bust…..Eeeehhhhh! You're referring to mmmhpmhm.!"

As I realized who she was referring to, my kaichou warped her arms around my mouth and held me close.

Sona: "Sssshhh! They might hear us…"

Issei: "Mmmmphmhm..!"

Sona: "Oh, sorry…"

Buwaahh! I managed to gasp for air once Sona released her embrace.

Issei: "(Whisper) So… you actually….love me?"

Sona: "…..Yes…yes I do…."

Issei: "Oh my…..er….I can't say I was expecting that…."

Sona: "Look Ise-kun, I understand that you love Rias and Akeno more. But by any chance could our relationship between master and servant be more that this? If I can't be your 1st, at least include me in your harem…"

Oh don't look at me with those emotional eyes….. But come to think of it, I've always wanted a bookworm within my harem. I just wasn't expecting that girl to be my master. Just like Rias, despite being the elegant and respected princess of her family, in the end, she's just a young lady seeking love and affection. In fact, she's immensely cuuuttee! I'd never would have imagine that the strict and serious Sona Sitri would loose her composure in front of the man of her dreams, not to mention her perverted and goofy pawn.

Sona stared deep into my eyes waiting for an answer. To be honest, I was on a tipping point. On one side, Rias and Akeno-san my see her as a love rival and that might end their friendship. On the other hand, if I reject her feeling, it'll be as good as hurting her and thus, will put a terrible impression of myself toward the girls. Damn it! What should I do?

[Partner, just accept her.]

'What! Are you sure Ddraig?'

[Don't you want to be the harem king? If their friendship were to be strained, it is up to you as the lone male to settle issues between you mates.]

He's right! How foolish of me! I couldn't call myself the harem king if I can't even keep my ladies happy. Yes, I'll do it Ddraig!

Issei: "Sona, of course you can. Welcome to my harem!"

Rias & Akeno: "WHAAAAATTT!?"

Eeeehhhh! They stopped fighting!?

Sona: "Oh thank you Ise!"

Rias: "Another love rival? And it's Sona?"

Akeno: "Ufufu! Ise-kun, you're taste of women sure are interesting."

Issei: "Don't worry; you two will always be my main gals. Just promise me to treat everyone nicely."

Rias: "Sigh….Well….If my Ise declares that, how could I decline."

Akeno: "Anything for my Ise-kun."

Sona: "Ah, that's very nice of you two…"

Rias: "But remember this Sona. Even if you're my friend, he is still MY Ise. So I'll always be his 1st."

Sona: "Yes, I understand…."

Phew! That went well….And to celebrate the arrival of our new member of my harem; I tackled all 3 of them to the springs and indulge myself in their amazing oppai.

Rias: "Ahahaha that tickles Ise!"

Sona: "Uuuaaaahhh….I feel my troubles flowing away…."

Akeno: "Mmmm…Yes, right there…aaannn…."

I'm in heaven!


	27. Chapter 27: Meanwhile with Saji

**What's up guys! I know it has been a while since I've updated this story so here's another chapter for you. At this point I'd probably divert from the canon storyline as most of the events that will happen has already made their mark. Also, this is a Saji centric chapter so please bear with me.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 ***Vritra***

 **Chapter 26: Meanwhile with Saji…..**

(Saji POV)

Saji: "Come on girls, the bus will be here any minute now."

Asia: "Just a minute Saji-san. Irina-san is still fixing her hair."

It was the 3rd day of our school trip, so the church trio, Koneko-chan and I decided to take a tour around Kyoto city. I've invited Kiba and Gasper but they said they prefer to remain in the bungalow for the day. In the meantime, we've waited for about another 10 minutes for Irina to get her ponytails fixed before we've managed to catch up with the tour bus.

Irina: "My apologies Saji-kun. I had trouble looking for my hair bands."

Xenovia: "Maybe next time you might want to cut them. Short hair is so much easier and versatile. Like mine."

Irina: "Muu! I won't let my hair hinder my combat potential. Unlike some people."

Saji: "Hold on. You used to have long hair Xenovia?"

The bluenette just blushed and hid her face in embarrassment.

Xenovia: "M-my hair was in the way…"

Asia: "But either way, you short hair suits you Xenovia-san. I couldn't imagine you having long hair again."

Irina: "By the way, I heard that kaichou confessed to Ise-kun. Can you believe that?"

Saji: "Are you for real?!"

Xenovia: "To think that the strict and near robotic Sona-kaichou would fall for the goofy Ise. This generation is a weird one indeed."

Koneko: "Ise-senpai may be lewd. But he's a nice person."

That Hyoudou, he never ceases to surprise me. Well I guess buchou and Akeno-san will have competition now.

(Time skip)

Wow! To think that Kyoto has over 50 shrines is an understatement. Almost everywhere we went is either a shrine or a temple.

Xenovia: "Uuuuuu…..Saji, could we go somewhere else instead of another temple?"

Irina: "I'm with Xenovia on this one."

Koneko: "Maybe we could grab a bite and then decide where to visit next."

So we got ourselves some local snacks and sat by the bench for our lunch. Despite being a heritage site, Kyoto still has a number of vending machines for tourists to fill their stomachs. Which is good news for us starving devils, and angel.

Asia: "Yum! This melon pan is amazing! So sweet!"

Xenovia: "A mere bun can't compete with my Katsu ramen."

Irina: "Don't forget my chicken Karage!"

Sigh…those three…their always quarrel over everything. As for myself, I'm sharing a full bento with Koneko-chan, who took a spot on my lap.

Saji: "Here you go."

Koneko: "Ahm! Mmmm….delicious!"

Saji: "Have another?"

Koneko: "I have enough senpai, thanks."

Aww…such a cute kouhai I have. Nowadays Koneko-chan considers my lap as her official spot no matter where we are, even back home.

RUSTLE!

Huh? What was that?

Koneko: "You heard it too senpai?"

Saji: "Yeah. It came from those bushes right there. Let's have a look."

As we crept to the bushes, the rustling grew more prominent. As I dug in and separated the bushes, there sat a little girl with fluffy ears and a fox tail dressed in a kimono. Wait, fox tail?

Saji: "It can't be."

Koneko: "Are you a kitsune?"

The little fox girl stood up and nodded shyly. She seems to be lost or something. Either that or she enjoys spying on tourist visiting the temple.

Saji: "It's alright, we won't hurt you. Do you have a name?"

"Kunou. For humans, you two don't seem too shocked to find one of my kind."

Kunou huh? A fitting name for a kitsune.

Saji: "To be honest Kunou-san, we're not humans. We're devils."

Kunou-san then had her ears standing and leapt back away from us.

Kunou: "Which clan? Phenex!? Sitri!? It better not be Phenex!"

Koneko: "Calm down. We're from the Gremory clan. We're just here for a school trip. No reason to invade your home Kunou."

Saji: "I'm Saji. And this is Koneko-chan. Nice to meet you."

Kunou: "So you're Rias-san's servants. I'm relieved. Any friend of Rias-san is a friend of Kyoto. How is she?"

Saji: "She's fine. In fact, we could take you to see her if you want."

Kunou-san then has the brightest expression and jumped about the bushes. She must be a close friend of buchou's.

Kunou: "Yes please! Just give me a minute. I have to inform my mother the great news."

And off she go.

Saji: "She's a lively one isn't she?"

Koneko: "Mmphmm.."

Saji: "I heard that Kyoto is the land of the yokais. May be we could find some of your people here Koneko-chan?"

Koneko: "I don't think so. We Nekomatas are an endangered race. Thus there're very few pure nekomatas around the world. Only hybrids like me and Onee-sama remained rampant here."

Saji: "Does that mean Nekomatas usually mate with other races?"

A nod from my junior was enough.

Kunou: "Yoho! I'm back!"

Saji: "Your mother is fine with it?"

Kunou: "Oh yes. Rias-san is like a regular visitor in Kyoto and my village. Occasionally she brings her peerage her for vacations."

I see. No wonder Hyoudou said buchou is a japanoile. Kyoto is like her 3rd home. We make our way back to the bench to reunite with the church trio.

Saji: "Hey girls, guess who we met?"

Asia: "Is that a kitsune?"

Xenovia: "A fox spirit? I thought they were fictional."

Irina: "How rude of you Xenovia! Forgive my friend. She can be such a block head."

Saji: "This is Kunou-san. She'll be accompanying us back to our bungalow."

Kunou: "Nice to meet you 3. I'll be in your care."

The church trio had their jaws dangling.

Saji: "She's a friend of buchou."

Asia: "I see. Pleased to meet you Kunou-san. I'm Asia."

Xenovia: "Xenovia. Let's get along."

Irina: "Irina. Good to see you."

With the introductions done, we head off to the bus stop for our return. Oh right, as a kitsune, Kunou-san was able to hide her fox tail and ears to appear human. Much like Koneko-chan. Which reminds me….

Saji: "Hey Koneko-chan."

Koneko: "Yes senpai?"

Saji: "I was wondering…When you're in your nekomata form, what happens to your human ears?"

Koneko-chan just pouted and pinched my thigh. Ow! Ow! Ow!

Koneko: "That's a sensitive topic Saji-senpai."

I guess that will remain a mystery…

 **Another short chapter done. Finally, Kunou made her debut. Will the hero faction appear? Will Kyoto fall under siege again? Who knows. Until next time, so long and I'll see you next time. Gan pai!**


End file.
